ACW - American Crusade Wrestling
by L.L. Browning
Summary: Welcome everyone to American Crusade Wrestling! Our very own Pro Wrestling organization. Come on and submit your OCs and watch them crusade America in search of Championship Gold. Make friends and enemies with other OCs and Main Roster talent alike. (I suck at summaries, better outline inside.) OC Applications closed!
1. Signup Sheet

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to American Crusade Wrestling!" (ACW)

We are crusading America to give you the opportunity of a lifetime to witness the very best. The only thing is we need your help to get us started. **We need your OCs to help us start on the path to greatness! Send your OCs via Review or PM and you might get accepted into the starting group of ACW!** But before you fill that out, why don't you check out our Pay-Per-Views and Championships.

Pay-Per-Views:

_January- ACW Destiny Day (Royal Rumble)_

_February- ACW Killer Judgement_

_March- ACW Final Hour (Wrestlemania)_

_April- ACW Driven_

_May- ACW Broken Bonds _

_June- ACW Insane Encounter_

_July- ACW Scars &amp; Stripes_

_August- ACW Sinful Mayhem (Survivor Series)_

_September- ACW Royal Bash (King Of the Ring)_

_October- ACW One Step to Glory (Money in the Bank)_

_November- ACW Thanksgiving Slam_

_December- ACW Capitol Hatred_

Titles:

_ACW Undisputed Championship_

_ACW TV Championship_

_ACW Tag Team Championship_

_ACW Womens Championship_

Here is the template that you can use to submit your OC

**Superstar/Diva Name:**

**Hometown:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Physical Description:**

**Face/Heel:**

**Persona/Gimmick:**

**Attire:**

**Theme Song:**

**Moveset:**

**Signatures (optional):**

**Finishers (2):**

**Valet/Manager/Bodyguard (optional):**

**Additional Info (optional):**

We hope to see y'all there when we debut ACW.


	2. ACW Talent Roster

**_This is the ACW talent roster from the first show until Sinful Mayhem. Feel free to let me know any superstars or divas you would like me to add then, or drop. I will take OC submissions however. Also, if there is anyone you would like to have a feud, or friendship with let me know. The feuds or friendships will take affect on the second show. Remember not everyone can face Seth Rollins and Sasha Banks. _**

_ACW Talent Roster:_

**Champions:**

_ACW Undisputed Champion: Seth Rollins_

_ACW TV Champion: Adam Cole_

_ACW Tag Team Champions: The Miz &amp; Morrison_

_ACW Womens Champion: Sasha Banks_

**General Manager:**

_Eric Bischoff_

**Announce Team:**

_Joey Styles- Play by Play_

_Joseph Palmer- Heel_

_Dean Ambrose- Color_

**OC Submissions:**

_Ashlyn Riker- Face Diva_

_Brian Pearson- Heel Superstar_

_Caridee- Face Diva_

_Chance Guevarra__\- Heel Superstar_

_Daniella Hawthrone- Face Diva_

_Gale Hawthrone- Face Superstar_

_Honour Wallace- Face Diva_

_Jake Storm- Face Superstar_

_Jimmy Wolf- Heel Superstar_

_Jordan King- Face Superstar_

_Michelle Martinez- Face Diva_

_Renesa- Heel Diva_

_Ryan Keys- Heel Superstar_

**Superstars:**

_Adam Cole_

_Adam Rose_

_Adrian Neville_

_AJ Styles_

_Alberto El Patron _

_Austin Aries_

_Bad News Barrett_

_Big Show_

_Bo Dallas_

_Bobby Roode_

_Bray Wyatt_

_Cesaro_

_Christopher Daniels_

_Colin Cassady _

_Damien Mizdow_

_Daniel Bryan_

_Davey Richards_

_Dean Ambrose_

_Eddie Edwards_

_Ethan Carter III_

_Enzo Amore_

_Finn Balor_

_Hideo Itami_

_Jay Briscoe_

_Jeff Hardy_

_Jey Uso_

_Jimmy Uso_

_John Cena_

_Kane_

Konnor

_Kurt Angle_

_Manik_

_Matt Sydal_

_Miz_

_Mr. Anderson_

_Rusev_

_Ryback_

_Sami Zayn_

_Samoa Joe_

_Seth Rollins _

_Sheamus_

Tyler Breeze

_Tyson Kidd_

_Viktor_

**Divas/Knockouts:**

_AJ Lee_

_Alexa Bliss_

_Angelina Love_

_Bayley_

_Becky Lynch_

_Brie Bella_

_Brooke_

_Carmella_

_Charlotte_

_Emma_

_Eva Marie_

_Gail Kim_

_Madison Rayne_

_Maria Kanellis_

_Mickie James_

_Naomi_

_Natalya_

_Nikki Bella_

_ODB_

_Paige_

_Sasha Banks_

_Summer Rae_

_Taryn Terrell_


	3. Rebellion Episode 1 Part 1

ACW Rebellion

Tuesday, March 31, 2015

IM ON THE FRONT LINE DON'T WORRY I'LL BE FINE! THE STORY IS JUST BEGINNING!

Diamond Eyes by Shinedown continues to play for fifteen seconds longer before the music is cut and the ring announcer, Justin Roberts begins speaking.

"Hello everyone, we appreciate you coming out here and supporting ACW. Your broadcasters for tonight..."

"Retaliation" beings to play, and the crowd starts going nuts!

"Dean Ambrose, Joseph Palmer, and Joey Styles!" Justin Roberts announced as they walked out to a big roar. The three made their way to the commentary booth located next to the stage, and took their normal seats. Ambrose on the right, Styles in the middle, and Joseph on the left. The camera started rolling and Joey Styles did his normal intro for the show.

"HELLO AND WELCOME EVERYONE TO TUESDAY NIGHT REBELLION! WE ARE LIVE FROM THE VON BRAUN CENTER IN HUNTSVILLE, ALABAMA! And we are coming off an amazing Final Hour pay-per-view. Where we saw the iconic 343 day ACW Undisputed Championship reign of AJ Styles ended by none other than Seth Rollins."

"Yeah of course, he needed help. Seth Rollins needed to cheat and use his entourage to win." Ambrose said with disdain, having had Rollins put him on the sidelines before.

"Who cares about that, what we should be talking about is the amazing divas match we had last night. Where the amazing, beautiful..." Joseph was interrupted.

"Shut up! All you need to say is Sasha Banks defeated AJ Lee for the Womens Championship." Ambrose cut in, and Joseph looked at him with disdain while Joey tried to hold in his laughter.

"You guys are just jealous of me, because you can't get anyone." Joseph tried to come back.

"I have someone, so I don't know what you're saying." Dean responded and smiled, which caused Joseph turned his chair so his back was to his broadcast colleagues.

"Anyways, we have an amazing show planned for you guys tonight, so stayed tune as our first match gets under way." Joey announced and the camera shot to the stage.

_You're outta time, so say goodbye, what is yours now is mine! Now I dream broken dreams, I'll make them come true! _ Broken Dreams by Drake Hunt

A man wearing tight red pants, boots, and a compression sleeve around his arm, walked backwards onto the stage and was immediately joined by another imposing man wearing all black. He turned around and started to walk down the ramp.

"This match is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring first, accompanied by James Harris, from Denver, Colorado, weighing in at two hundred twenty pounds, Brian Pearson." Justin Roberts announced, and Dean and Joseph burst into laughter.

"What kind of outfit is that?" Joseph asked.

"It looks like he stole Seth Rollins pants, and spray painted them red." Dean answered.

Brian entered the ring and demanded a microphone.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up up there. You're lucky you both are on the DL or else I would have kicked your asses by now." Brian said, much to the crowd's dismay. Joseph slammed his headset down, and was going to get up but Styles grabbed his shoulder. Dean just smiled, and made a mental note to take down Brian Pearson as soon as he was cleared.

"You know, I think I may just do it anyway, since it seems Joseph's so eager. But then again..." Brian began.

_Break Away by CFO$ begins to play._

"Thank god." Joseph thanked, as Brian's head whipped back towards the entrance, clearly not happy with being interrupted.

"Well it seems that Adam Rose has heard enough of this lemon." Joey commented.

Adam Rose danced his way out to the ring with the rest of his rose buds. He however decided to go without the trust fall, as he saw the look on Brian's face. Rose tossed off his jacket, and stepped into the ring. He walked right up to Brian and grabbed the microphone from him.

"Brian, don't be a lemon. Be a rose bu..." Rose started, but had the microphone shoved back up into his face by Brian. Brian then began to unload punches on the ground Adam Rose. The referee rang the bell anyway, and motion Brian's bodyguard the 6'9, 297 lbs James Harris. Brian brought Adam Rose to his feet, and irish whipped him into a corner. He ran right at him and clotheslined Adam knocking him to the ground. Brian then climbed to the top rope and attempted to stomp onto Rose's stomach, only for him to roll out of the way just in time. Rose bounced off the ropes and took Brian down with a clothesline. Brian got back his feet, and tried to hit a right on Rose, but he was denied and was hit instead. Rose irish whipped Brian off the ropes, and hit him with a spinning spinebuster.

"The cover, will it be enough, one and no. Brian will not be put down that easily." Joey commented.

"Yeah, but I don't see the same smug look on his face." Joseph stated with a smile.

"I'd like to see him take me on, if he can barely handle Adam Rose." Dean jumped in.

Rose pointed to his rosebuds signaling that he wanted to end this match now.

"Rose signaling for the Party Foul." Joey announced, and Rose turned back around right into a giant spear.

***Ding! Ding! Ding!***

"And James Harris with a spear, cutting Adam Rose in half." Joey said, as James tossed Adam over the top rope onto his rosebuds.

"Yeah, let's see him step in the ring with me, or Dean. If he needed help beating Adam Rose." Palmer lamented.

"Hell, Joey could probably take him on." Ambrose added.

"No, don't get me into anything." Joey pleaded, and Brian and James headed backstage.

_Styles Clash by Yonosuke Kitamura begins to play._

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome, AJ Styles!" Justin Roberts announced, as AJ Styles gingerly walked onto the stage.

"AJ Styles definitely feeling the effects of his match last Sunday against Seth Rollins." Dean pointed out.

"Yeah, AJ was right there with him the entire match, even with the Big Show and Kane's interference." Palmer commented. AJ Styles climbed in the ring, and was handed a microphone. The crowd continued to chant AJ and he let them finish before he started.

"I feel a little empty without my championship." Styles joked. "But don't worry, that won't be long because,I have word from "The Powers That Be" that I will have a championship rematch at Driven."

_The Second Coming by, CFO$ begins to play._

Seth Rollins walks onto the stage, followed by the Big Show and Kane.

"You, a championship match!" Rollins laughed. "What can someone like you do against me, especially in the shape you're in. Did you forget that I beat you just forty-eight hours ago at the biggest pay per view in ACW." Rollins stated as he walked down to the ring with Big Show and Kane right behind him.

"You know I did forget you beating me because it never happened. Kane and the Big Show did it for you." Styles said, and got a roar of approval from the crowd.

"Oh really, because I have no problem beating you here tonight." Which got another roar from the crowd. Both men threw their microphones down, and Styles took off his jacket.

"They aren't going to wait until Driven." Joey commented.

_I'm back by, Jim Johnson begins to play._

"Gentlemen, gentlemen! Since its seems you two are so eager to have a match, I'm making a six man tag team match in the main event. It will be, Seth Rollins, Kane, and the Big Show, vs AJ Styles and his choice of two partners. Have fun tonight." Eric Bischoff said, and left the stage.

"Wow what a main event!" Palmer stated, as the four men exited the ring.

_Shoot For The Stars, by CFO$ begins to play._

"This match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first from Brooksville, Florida, weighing in at 234 lbs, Bo Dallas!" Justin Roberts announced.

"We are in for a treat tonight men." Palmer commented as Bo Dallas made his way onto the ramp.

"Yeah if he gets squashed tonight it's a treat." Ambrose responded.

"Dean you just need to Bolieve, once in a while." Palmer shot back. Bo entered to ring with microphone, and began to speak.

"Hello everyone. I hope you are all having a wonderful day, and if you aren't, all you need to do is bolieve it is a good day." Bo Dallas started, but was interrupted.

_Beware by, Death Grips begins to play._

"Can't we get through one promo?" Joey questioned, as a man wearing a black bulletproof vest, black cargo pants, and Doc Martin's.

"And his opponent, from the Caribbean, weighing in at 240 lbs, Chance Guevarra!" Justin Roberts announced.

"Look at his afro, reminds me of Xavier Woods. Who I may remind you, I threw out to pasture months ago." Palmer stated.

"How can you be focused on the afro, I want the beard and long goatee like him" Ambrose said.

"Nice of you to remind me to bring a bag, next time I come out here to cover it." Palmer joked.

Chance ran towards the ring, slid under the bottom rope, tackled Bo to the ground, and started unloading with a flurry of punches. Bo shook him off and rolled under the bottom rope, and back in.

Bo tried to charge Chance, but was hit with a spinebuster. Chance then waited in the corner for Bo to get up, and when he did Chance charged him, and hit him with a monster spear. Chance then went into the cover.

"One, two, and three. Bo Dallas just humiliated by Chance Guevara in his debut." Joey said.

"Definitely Chance is definitely someone to watch out for going forward." Dean joined in.

"Whatever, he got lucky and caught Bo off guard." Palmer explained, as Chance stormed back up the ramp, and they brought a stretcher down for Bo.

"The following divas tag team match is scheduled for one fall."

_Whine up by Kat DeLuna begins to play._

"Introducing first accompanied by, Bella Hotchner, from Alexandria, Virginia, Ashlyn Riker..."

Ashlyn Riker, a tanned skinned woman, with ice blond hair and blue eyes steps onto the stage, not to far behind is Bella Hotchner. Ashlyn stood at 5' 11 while Bella was 6'1. Ashlyn wore an attire that was a mixture of Kelly Kelly's and Natalya's, Bella wore an attire similar to Tamina Snuka's.

_Not Listening by, Papa Roach begins to play._

"And her partner, from Detroit, Michigan, Honour Wallace." Justin Roberts announced.

Honour Wallace, walked onto the stage with her long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. She stood at a staggering 6'3, and wore a casual attire.

_Hardcore Country by, Mickie James begins to play._

"And their opponents first, from Houston, Texas, Caridee..."

Caridee, a african american with a light caramelish complexion, made her way to the stage. She stood at 5'2, and wore a plaid crop top, blue jean shorts, and black boots with spurs on them.

_Firefly by Breaking Benjamin begins to play._

The lights dim, only for a lone spotlight to shine on the new diva on the stage.

"And her partner from, Birmingham, Alabama, Renesa." Justin Roberts announced.

Renesa, walked onto the stage, and brushed her dark red hair but a bang still covered her one eye. She donned a black and gold bustier with dark angels, black leather tights with The Fallen Angel written in cursive and many chains attached to them. She also wore black boots with dark angels and chains on them.

Renesa and Caridee walked to the ring, and faced off with Ashlyn Riker and Honour Wallace.

"Can we get your guy's take on this match?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, It's clear that Renesa and Caridee will easily steamroll Riker and Wallace. For one reason being they don't need a bodyguard to look menacing. Number two, I was able to catch some of their training matches, and let's just say Sasha's definitely got competition in these two." Palmer explained.

"I think, this will be a closely contested matchup. While you are right about the in ring presence of Renesa and Caridee, you also did not see Ashlyn's and Honour's matches. They have that unpredictability, that I think will give them the edge tonight." Ambrose stated.

"Alright we are getting under way here, as it seems Ashlyn, and Renesa will be starting out for their respective teams." Joey announced.

Ashlyn and Renesa locked up in a test of strength which Ashlyn won. Ashlyn put Renesa into a headlock and dragged her to the mat. Renesa brought her legs up however, and wrapped them around Ashlyn's head which dragged her off. They both got back up on their feet, and went right at each other, alternating rights and lefts. Ashlyn was able to gain the upper hand again, as she picked up Renesa by the waist and ran her into the turnbuckle. There she went for another right, but had it blocked. Renesa held onto her arm, dragged her to the middle of the ring, brought her to the ground and locked in a Fujiwara armbar. Honour jumped into the ring, and kicked Renesa in the back. She climbed back out, as Renesa and Ashlyn laid flat in the center of the ring. Caridee, and Honour both stretched out their arms, begging for the tag. Both divas crawled toward their respective partners and tagged in at the same time. Caridee and Honour ran towards the center of the ring and hit a double crossbody, stopping both of their momentum. Honour got straight back up, while Caridee only made it to her knees before Honour kicked her in the chest. She continued to do this to a roar of "YES!" chants, up until she clotheslined Caridee back down.

"Well it seems that "Fearless" Honour Wallace, is having her way with Caridee at this part of the match." Joey commented.

Caridee got back up however and raked Honour in the eye, while obscuring the referee's vision. She then kicked her in the leg, sending her to the ground. Caridee, went to the top rope signaling, she wanted to end this now.

"Get ready for this guy's here comes the, Flip Bottom!" Joseph stated. Caridee attempted the flip bottom (Houston Hangover), and connected.

"This could be it, one, two, and no Ashlyn into save it." Joey explained.

Caridee screamed, and started to kick the ropes, as Honour made the tag to Ashlyn. Ashlyn thought she had Caridee distracted, but she turned around and kicked Ashlyn right in the face. She started to unload with a fury of punches until referee, Dan Engler pulled her off. Caridee tagged in Renesa, and Renesa ran straight at the ropes and performed the Fallen Angel (Lionsault) on Ashlyn.

"FALLEN ANGEL!" Joseph exclaimed.

"The cover 1. 2. 3." The match is over." Joey announced.

Firefly began to play, as Renesa went to the top rope and held her hand high.

Ashlyn rolled out of the ring, and was helped to the back by Honour and Bella. Caridee also exited, not even bothering to celebrate with her partner.

"A great outing by these four divas." Joey said.

"Definitely, Honour and Ashlyn stayed in it the whole time, but in the end Renesa and Caridee were too much for them." Ambrose recapped

"Just like I told you they would, Caridee and Renesa walked out victorious here tonight." Palmer added, before the camera cut to the backstage area.

*In the divas locker room*

"What garbage." Charlotte proclaimed with disgust.

"I know, and this is supposed to be the new breed of the division." Eva Marie agreed.

"You know, Joseph said I may have competition, but he couldn't have been any more wrong. I will show you just what I mean tonight when I mop the floor with one of them, and show everyone what a true Women's Champion looks like." Sasha announced and left the locker room.

_What did you guys think? Don't worry if your OC was not in this chapter, as this is only part one of Rebellion, and there will be a Friday Night show as well. I will post an updated roster soon, and who each OC will feud against for at least the first night. Make sure to stay tuned._


	4. Rebellion Episode 1 Part 2

_Sky's The Limit by CFO$ begins to play._

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the new Divas Champion, Sasha Banks!" Justin Roberts announced.

"Here we go boys, we are about to see the life blood of the divas division lay the smackdown on one of the newbies." Joseph exclaimed.

"I got to admit whoever accepts this challenge, is going to have their work cut out for them against Sasha Banks." Dean stated.

"Alright all of you new divas heard my challenge. So someone get out here and put her body on the line against "The Boss Of ACW!" Sasha challenged.

_All The Things She Said by t.A.t.U began to play._

A slender girl with golden blonde hair and brown eyes stepped onto the stage. She wore a cherry red midriff shirt, black leather pants, black ankle high boots, fingerless fishnet gloves, and a red bandana.

"Now entering, from Seattle Washington, Daniela Hawthorne!" Justin Roberts announced. Daniela came onto the stage and did an amazing handspring into a split. She strutted down the ramp, blowing kisses, before running and sliding under the bottom rope. She turned toward the turnbuckle and pointed towards the crowd, however she was interrupted by Sasha hitting her in the back, causing her head to smash against the middle turnbuckle. Sasha not wasting anytime, grabbed Daniela by the hair and brought her to her feet. From there she set up Daniela on the second rope, and attempted to land her knees on Daniela's chest. However Daniela rolled out of the way causing Sasha to land right on her knees. Sasha turned around and charged Daniela, only to be caught in an arm drag. Sasha shot right back up, only for her to charge at Daniela again and get caught in another arm drag. Sasha screamed and kicked the turnbuckle, as Daniela smirked in the center of the ring.

Joseph pushed his announce chair back and grabbed his crutches as he stood up and started to hobble to the ring.

"Joseph where are you going?" Styles asked, but Joseph left without answering and made his way down to the ring. Sasha looked towards the stage confused, but quickly turned back to Daniela and was met by a boot, knocking her onto the bottom turnbuckle. Daniela ran to the opposite turnbuckle, and lined up Sasha for the bronco buster. Daniela charged straight at Sasha, but stopped short as Sasha was pulled out of the ring by Joseph.

"Oh come on now!" Dean exclaimed. "Let them wrestle their own match. Sasha is capable enough to do that."

Joseph began talking to Sasha, who just wanted to get back in the ring. Sasha and Joseph both turned back to the ring, only to be met by Daniela performing a suicide dive. Daniela succeeded in knocking both wrestlers over, but immediately felt a rush of guilt as a deafening scream came out of Joseph who clutched his leg. She looked at Sasha who was rolling towards the ring, as the referee was at the count of eight, she then looked back at Joseph who was sliding towards the barricade on the verge of tears. Her caring side outweighed the urge to win, and she went to check on Joseph as the referee hit the count of ten.

***Ding Ding Ding***

"Wait it's over?" Styles questioned.

"Yeah, and to check on Joseph. Man, this Daniela certainly has a big heart to even glance at him without hate." Ambrose confirmed.

"Are you alright?" Daniela asked with concern, as she knelt next to Joseph.

"I think my le... leg might... be worse now." Joseph struggled to get out.

"It's okay, I'm going to make sure you get..." Daniela was cut off, by Sasha who grabbed a fist full of Daniela's hair. Sasha brought Daniela to her feet, and tossed her into the steel steps. However she wasn't done, and Sasha repeatedly smashed Daniela's head into the steps.

"_Can't Tell Me Nothing by Kanye West" began to play._

A man with chestnut brown hair spiked to side, brown eyes, and a slim yet muscular build including a six-pack appeared on the stage. He wore, red army camo cargo shorts, a black short sleeve t-shirt, red low top Nike Airs, dog tags, and a bandanna around his left arm.

"Thank god, for Daniela. Here comes her brother Gale Hawthorne." Joey rejoiced.

Gale ran down to Sasha, grabbed her by the waist and threw her away from Daniela. He knelt down in front of Daniela, and began to check for bruises on her head.

"Gale I'm alright." Daniela tried to reassure him.

"I'm just making sure." Gale responded. He finished his search, when a large crack was heard and Gale went straight to the ground. A crutch fell right with him, and Daniela looked up to see Joseph standing perfectly fine with half of a broken crutch in his hand.

"OH MY GOD!" Joey exclaimed

"He was faking this whole time." Dean commented.

Joseph loosened his tie, and threw off his over coat. He dragged Gale away from the steps, and focused his attention back on Daniela, as he grabbed another crutch.

"I really hate having to do this to such a nice girl," Joseph stated as he walked towards her, and lifted the crutch above his head. "But everyone has to learn their place at some point."

_"Louder Than Words" by Celldweller began to play._

"It's Ryan Keys!" Joey shouted as a man with dark brown slicked back hair, hazel eyes, a lightly tan complexion, a light chin lock beard, and a bridge piercing appeared on stage. He wore knee high black leather boots, black knee pads, black leather trunks, and a black necklace with a silver key pendant.

Ryan ran down straight at Joseph and speared him straight into the side of the ring, causing him to cry in agony. He then ran back at the rebounding Joseph and hit him with the Master Key (Single leg facebuster). Ryan extended his hand towards Daniela, which she grabbed and he helped her to her feet. Ryan put his head under her shoulder, and took her to the back to be checked on.

Sasha finally recovered from being thrown on the ground and saw Joseph and Gale laying motionless on the floor. Not in the mood to stick around any longer she grabbed her belt and left leaving the two unconscious bodies lying there.

Eva Marie came running down the ramp, went straight towards the unconscious Joseph, and began trying to lift him, and wake him up.

_On Your Knees by Rage Against The Machine began to play._

"OH SHIT!" Ambrose screamed. A six foot five inch, muscular woman appeared on stage. She had long blue hair with purple highlights, and had a blue tongue piercing. She wore black wrestling pants, blue boots, and a purple flak jacket.

"It's Michelle Martinez, the former bodybuilding champion!" Joey announced.

"You're damn right it is, and if Eva knows what's best for her, she better move now." Ambrose stated absolutely loving the scene.

Eva stared at the opposing figure, and dropped Joseph. Michelle ran after her, as Eva made a beeline for the stands. Michelle was able to catch her however, and she hit her with a German suplex. She immediately went right back up to her, and connected with another German. Michelle was about to do a third, when she was turned around by a fuming Joseph Palmer.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!? This isn't your battle, so get lost and go back to Mexico!" Palmer screamed and got kicked in the stomach as a result. She then wrapped her arms around his waist and performed the gutwrench powerbomb onto the steps. Feeling satisfied she dragged Joseph on top of Eva, but her foot on top of them, and flexed her muscles before leaving to the back.

Having got up before the second German on Eva, Gale stood next to the ring laughing at what he witnessed. He had wanted to immediately get Palmer, but this was good enough for him.

*_**Backstage***_

"I'm here with Daniela, Gale, and Ryan Keys in the trainers room." Renee Young announced. "So Daniela how do you feel about what transpired?"

"I feel betrayed, because once again I let my compassion get in the way of what really mattered. I honestly had heard the rumors of how bad of a guy Joseph was, but I was willing to give him a chance, because I thought he could be different. Boy was I wrong."

"Yes, now how about you Ryan and Gale, I heard that you two were going to be AJ Styles two partners tonight, are you still going to be after what transpired?" Renee asked.

"No!" They said in unison.

"Why is that?" Renee responded.

"Because." Gale answered. "My sister is the most important thing right now, and I'm not leaving until I know she is okay." Ryan nodded in agreement

"Okay, let's send it back to you guys." Renee closed.

"Big news coming from that interview for sure." Dean commented.

"Yeah, what will Styles do with no partners?" Joey asked.

_Styles Clash by Yonosuke Kitamura began to play._

"Well I guess we are about to find out." Dean said, as AJ Styles walked out onto the stage. He began to walk down the ramp only to be clubbed from behind by the Big Show.

"Oh come on now!" Joey shouted, as Seth Rollins, Big Show, and Kane triple teamed AJ Styles.

AJ tried to comeback, by hitting Rollins and dropkicking Kane, however he turned right into a massive KO punch from the Big Show. Big Show and Kane then brought AJ onto his hands and knees, and let Seth Rollins perform the curb stomp right onto the ramp. The beat down didn't end there, as Kane and Big Show hoisted AJ up by his neck and chokeslamed him through the announce table. Rollins joined them, and patted them back as the show went off the air.


	5. ACW Updated RosterFeuds

_ACW Talent Roster:_

**Champions:**

_ ACW Undisputed Champion: Seth Rollins_

Tuesday Night Rebellion:T Friday Night Havoc:F  
**T **ACW TV Champion: Adam Cole

**F **ACW US Champion: Bad News Barrett

_**T **ACW Tag Team Champions: The Miz &amp; Morrison _

_**F **ACW __Unified Champions: Brass Ring Club_

_**T **ACW Womens Champion: Sasha Banks _

_**F **ACW Divas Champion:Paige_

**General Manager:**

_**T **Eric Bischoff _

_**F **"The Powers That Be" _

**Announce Team:**

_**T **Joey Styles- Play by Play_

_ **F **Jim Ross- Play by Play_

_**T **JBL- Heel _

_**F **Josh Matthews- Heel_

_**T **Dean Ambrose- Color _

_**F **Corey Graves- Color_

_**T **Justin Roberts- Ring Announcer_

_**F **Lilian Garcia- Ring Announcer_

_**T **Renee Young- Backstage Interviewer_

_**F **Byron Saxton- Backstage Interviewer_

**OC Submissions:**

_^Alex Turner- Rebellion __^ = New OC_

_Feuding with Brian Pearson Created by Darthe11_

_Ashlyn Riker- Rebellion_

_ Feuding with Carmella Created by __rebeccajoleneaumanwilson_

_Brian Pearson- Rebellion_

_ Feuding with Alex Turner Created by Topic75 _

_Caridee- Rebellion_

_ Feuding with Mickie James Created by XoxoShon12 _

_^Carter Sullivan- Rebellion _

_Feuding with John Cena Created by Silverstone007_

_^Ced- Havoc _

_Feuding with Bobby Roode Created by TheLegendaryCed_

_Chance Guevarra- Rebellion _

_Feuding with Adam Cole Created by Leaning Leon_

_^Cody Fireheart- Havoc_

_ Feuding with Jack Swagger Created by Coda Olympus_

_^Dan Miles- Havoc _

_Feuding with Brass Ring Club Created by An Uncharming Prince_

_Daniela Hawthorne- Rebellion_

_ Feuding with Sasha Banks Created by GangstaZEBRA_

_Gale Hawthorne- Rebellion _

_Feuding with Tyler Breeze Created by GangstaZEBRA_

_Honour Wallace- Rebellion _

_Feuding with Summer Rae Created by Daughter of the Mist_

_Jake Storm- Havoc _

_Feuding with Bad News Barrett Created by Void of Eternal Darkness_

_^Jevon Xavier Tabb- _

_Havoc Feuding with Alberto El Patron Created by lil26jay_

_Jimmy Wolf- Havoc _

_Feuding with Hideo Itami Created by ItsMyTime_

_Jordan King- Havoc _

_Feuding with Rusev Created by Dark Axmos_

_^Kyle Frost- Havoc _

_Feuding with Brass Ring Club Created by An Uncharming Prince_

_^Melanie Miranda- _

_Havoc Feuding with Alexa Bliss Created by Pumking III_

_Michelle Martinez- _

_Rebellion Feuding with Eva Marie Created by spanky1988. awj_

_Renesa- Rebellion _

_Feuding with Charlotte Created by RatedRAngel_

_Ryan Keys- Rebellion _

_Feuding with Joseph Palmer Created by Wakko's minion_

**Superstars:**

_Adam Cole- Rebellion Face _

_Adam Rose- Rebellion Face_

_Adrian Neville- Havoc Face_

_AJ Styles- Rebellion Face_

_Alberto El Patron- Havoc Heel_

_Austin Aries- Rebellion Heel_

_Bad News Barrett- Havoc Heel_

_Big Show- Rebellion Heel_

_Bo Dallas- Rebellion Heel_

_Bobby Roode- Havoc Heel_

_Bray Wyatt- Havoc Heel_

_Cesaro- Havoc Face_

_Christopher Daniels- Rebellion Heel_

_Colin Cassady- Havoc Face_

_Damien Sandow- Rebellion Face_

_Daniel Bryan- Havoc Face_

_Davey Richards- Havoc Heel_

_Dean Ambrose- Rebellion Face_

_*Dustin Storm- Rebellion Face_

_*My OCs_

_Eddie Edwards- Havoc Heel_

_Ethan Carter III- Havoc Heel_

_Enzo Amore- Havoc Face_

_Finn Balor- Rebellion Face_

_Hideo Itami- Havoc Face_

_Jack Swagger- Havoc Heel_

_Jay Briscoe- Havoc Heel_

_Jeff Hardy- Rebellion. Face_

_Jey Uso- Havoc Face_

_Jimmy Uso- Havoc Face_

_John Cena- Rebellion Face_

_John Morrison- Rebellion Heel_

_*Joseph Palmer- Rebellion Heel _

_Kane- Rebellion Heel_

_Konnor- Havoc Heel_

_Kurt Angle- Havoc Heel_

_Manik- Havoc Face_

_Matt Sydal- Rebellion Face_

_Miz- Rebellion Heel_

_Mr. Anderson- Rebellion Heel_

_Rusev- Havoc Heel_

_Ryback- Havoc Face_

_Sami Zayn- Rebellion Face_

_Samoa Joe- Havoc Heel_

_Seth Rollins- Rebellion Face_

_Sheamus- Rebellion Face_

_Tyler Breeze- Rebellion Heel_

_Tyson Kidd- Havoc Face_

_Viktor- Havoc Heel_

**Divas/Knockouts:**

_AJ Lee- Rebellion Face_

_Alexa Bliss- Havoc Face_

_Angelina Love- Havoc Heel_

_Bayley- Rebellion Face_

_Becky Lynch- Rebellion Heel_

_Brie Bella- Havoc Face_

_Brooke- Havoc Face _

_Carmella- Rebellion Heel_

_Charlotte- Rebellion Heel_

_Emma- Havoc Face_

_Eva Marie- Rebellion Heel_

_Gail Kim- Havoc Heel_

_Madison Rayne- Rebellion Heel_

_Maria Kanellis- Rebellion Face_

_Mickie James- Rebellion Face_

_Naomi- Havoc Face_

_Natalya- Rebellion Face_

_Nikki Bella- Havoc Heel _

_ODB- Rebellion Face_

_Paige- Havoc Face_

_Sasha Banks- Rebellion Heel_

_Summer Rae- Rebellion Heel_

_Taryn Terrell- Havoc. Heel_

**So what do you think? Anyone you think you should feud with instead? Let me know.**


	6. Havoc Episode 1 Part 1

_Friday, April 3, 2015_

_Buffalo, New York_

_Living in a Dream, by Finger Eleven plays to open the show._

Lillian Garcia enters the ring with a microphone.

"Hello everybody, thank you all for coming out to support American Crusade Wrestling. Now please enjoy the show." Lillian introduced.

_Boomer Sooner begins to play_

Jim Ross stepped out onto the stage and tipped his hat, gaining a huge roar from the crowd, as Corey Graves and Josh Matthews followed behind him towards the announce table at ringside. The cameras began rolling and Jim introduced the show.

"Hello, and welcome ladies and gentlemen to the jammed packed First Niagara Center, in Buffalo New York! My name is Jim Ross, and I'm joined by my broadcast colleagues, Corey Graves, and Josh Matthews. We are coming off an incredible Final Hour pay-per-view last Sunday." Ross opened

"Indeed, we saw Bad News Barrett capture the Intercontinental title, and Paige retain her divas title." Graves added.

"Don't forget The Brass Ring Club also retained the Unified titles as well as, our very own Adrian Neville defeated men from both Havoc and Rebellion to win the Macho Man Randy Savage memorial battle royal." Josh reminded.

"Of course you can't forget about Seth Rollins, using his usual underhanded tactics to insure he ended the 343 day reign of AJ Styles as Undisputed Champion." Ross finished.

_The Second Coming by CFO$ begins to play._

Seth Rollins walked on stage to an abundance of boos from the Buffalo crowd. Rollins just smirked and held the title over his shoulder as he made his way to the ring. He entered the ring by hopping over the top rope, and grabbed a microphone from a stage hand.

"Well, well, well, aren't you guys excited to see me." Rollins sarcastically said and the crowd booed again. "You guys should be lucky I even decided to grace you with my presence. Why should the Undisputed Champion be forced to compete on such a second rate show. Especially when that show is in Buffalo, New York, the city of losers. The city whose football team can't win a game to save their lives.." Rollins laughed, while the crowd looked ready to storm the ring. "Boo me all you want, it doesn't change the fact that I am the face of this company, because I am Seth Rollins I am the Undisputed Champion, whether you like it or not." Rollins held his title up as the wave of boos continued to surge.

_Break Orbit by CFO$ begins to play._

The crowd cheered as Adrian Neville stepped on stage with his trophy and a microphone.

"Now hold on a second their Neville, before you say anything let me say this. If you even think about facing me here tonight, you will not make it to Havoc next week." Rollins proclaimed, as the crowd chanted Neville.

"You're right considering the shape both of us are in I doubt either one of us would make it." Neville responded. "Besides that is not what I came out here for. I came out here to say congratulations on winning the belt, and becoming the biggest disgrace to ever hold it." The crowd cheered and laughed at Neville statement.

"Really, you think you're funny when you're up on the stage. But as soon as you step in this ring, you will be forced to bow in front of Seth Rollins!" Rollins held the championship above his head, feeling confident about his statements.

"Alright, if that's how you want to be. How about I issue a challenge. Next week right here on Havoc, you and me one on one. If I win I get a championship title shot at Broken Bonds. If you win I will bow in front of you." Neville challenge.

"You're on!" Rollins accepted, the crowd roared in approval, as Break Orbit began to play again, and Neville stepped off the stage.

"Wow! What a main event we have next week!" Graves commented.

"What does Neville think he's doing, what gave him the right to just come out and challenge Seth Rollins like that!?" Josh Matthews questioned.

"I think winning the Macho Man Randy Savage Memorial Battle Royal is a good enough reason."

Jim Ross responded. "Anyways coming up next we have a cross brand divas tag team match,

which promises to be a good one."

*Commercial Break*

"The following Cross-Brand tag team match is scheduled for one fall..." Lillian announced.

_Not Listening by Papa Roach begins to play._

"Introducing first from, Detroit, Michigan, "Fearless" Honour Wallace!" Lillian announced as Honour made her way to the ring.

_Rush of Power by CFO$ begins to play._

"And her partner from, Raleigh, North Carolina, Summer Rae!" Lillian announced, and Summer danced her way down to the ring, as Honour seemed to be bored out of her mind watching her.

_Stars In The Night by CFO$ begins to play._

"And their opponents first, from Norwich, England, The American Crusade Wrestling Divas Champion Paige!" Lillian announced, as Paige stepped on the stage and waited.

_Not A Number by Random Hand began to play._

A slightly muscular woman with legs a third of her body stepped onto the stage. She had rainbow colored hair that reached down to her waist. She wore latex pants, with the words "Don't hunt what you can't kill" on the right thigh, knee high boots, waist length bomber jacket, and a tight fitting jumper. She also wore a cloth balaclava just below her eyes.

"And her partner accompanied by Jessicka Havok, from Manchester, England, Lillian Warpath!" Lillian announced, as Lillian and Paige shook hands, and made their way to the ring.

"Business is about pick up!" Jim Ross stated.

"Yes definitely a huge pick up by "The Powers That Be" in Lillian Warpath. This diva has yet to be pinned." Graves informed.

"Yeah, but she's never been in American Crusade Wrestling, where the best divas in the world come to compete." Matthews added.

**Ding. Ding. Ding.**

"It looks like Paige and Honour Wallace will be starting it off for their respective teams." Jim Ross announced.

Paige and Honour hooked up in the collar and elbow tie up. Paige gained the advantage and locked Honour in a headlock. After around ten seconds, Honour began to elbow Paige in the chest causing her to release the hold. Honour, now free, hit Paige with a dropkick knocking her down. Paige got right back up, only to be knocked down by another dropkick. Paige got up again, but this time sidestepped Honour's third dropkick. Paige and Honour both stood on their feet again, and began to throw rights and lefts at each other. Paige knocked Honour back with a hard right, and started trying to recover only for Honour to rebound, and take Paige down with a devastating spinning heel kick.

"An incredible spinning heel kick by Honour." Graves commented.

"The cover by Honour, One..and no a kick out at one." Ross announced. "Honour hasn't done quite enough to finish off the champion."

Honour went right back on the attack, and began to unload punches on the grounded Paige. Paige pushed Honour off, and quickly got back to her feet and connected with a superkick. Paige went for a cover, and hooked her leg.  
"One, and no another kick out." Jim Ross announced, and Josh Matthews yawned.  
Paige picked up Honour and irished whipped her into the ropes, unfortunately for Paige she stopped herself, by jumping onto her hands and springboarding off the ropes and catching Paige with a cutter.  
"The Powerplay! One... Two.. and no Lillian with the breakup." Ross announced.  
Summer Rae came in and dragged Honour over to her corner, got back outside and tagged herself in. Honour looked up at her in disbelief, but casually stepped out of the ring. Summer taunted her and turned back around, expecting to see Paige, but instead she turned into a flying clothesline courtesy of Lillian Warpath. Lillian wasted little time in picking her back up, as Summer tried to reach Honour for the tag, even though Honour showed little interest in stretching for the tag. Lillian irished whipped Summer, and as she came back, she lifted Summer up over her head and gorilla pressed Summer behind her. She then picked up Summer again, and planted her with a DDT.  
"Oh and a devastating DDT from Ms. Warpath." Jim Ross announced.  
"Finally I get to see some action in this match." Matthews commented  
Lillian decided she had, had enough of Summer and picked her up for what seemed like a DDT, but instead turned it into what appeared to be a twist of fate, but instead she planted Summer with a stunner.  
"THE TWIST OF STONE COLD!" Matthews shouted.  
"It's gotta be over." Graves stated.  
"One. Two. Three. It's over" Jim Ross announced.

Lilian shoved Summer Rae out of the ring as Paige came in the ring to celebrate the victory. Paige received her Divas title from a stagehand, and turned back to face Lillian who was on the turnbuckle celebrating the victory. Lillian jumped off, and stood face to face with Paige. Lillian moved both hands to her waist, and signaled that the title would soon be hers. Paige smiled, and raised up the belt and said, "If you want it, come get it."

Meanwhile, Honour jumped off the apron and walked slowly to the stage. However when she passed Summer, Summer had got up and stood in Honour's path. Honour moved and tried to walk by her, but Summer just moved with her.

"You want to tell me why you didn't help me in there?" Summer questioned, but got no response or even a glance from Honour who remained steadfast on moving past Summer. Summer grabbed her by the hair and started to speak again, "Why aren't you answering me you…"

Honour slapped Summer down to a roar of approval of the crowd, at the same time Paige lifted her title in the air.

_Stars in the Night began to play_.

Honour made her way up the stage as Summer held her cheek furious, while Lillian and Paige continued their standoff.

_*Backstage*_

"Please welcome my guest at this time, Jake Storm." Byron welcomed as Jake stepped next to Byron. Jake was a broad shouldered man with blonde hair that was spiked up in the front. His eyes were blue, and he had several Randy Orton style tattoos on his arms.

"Hey Byron." Jake said, and slapped Byron on the back causing Byron grimace in pain. Jake had black skin tight pants with lighting all over them, black boots with JS on the outside of both, a black hooded jacket that was unzipped, and a large cross around his neck.

"Jake, you have a number one contenders match tonight in the main event against Hideo Itami, any comments on how you can prepare for a man with the in-ring prowess that Hideo have?" Byron asked.

"Well, it's extremely simple Byron. I tell myself I'm going to win for the fans and that's usually what happens. Whether it be against Bo Dallas or Hideo Itami, my strategy stays the same. Now if you excuse me I am going to get ready for that match." Jake explained with a smile, and left Byron Saxton completely baffled.  
*Commercial Break*

_This is the Best by USS begins to play._

Two men stepped on the stage.

"This match is scheduled for one fall and is a number one contenders tournament quarterfinal match for the Unified Tag Team Championships. Introducing first at a combined weight of four hundred seventy-five pounds, Kyle Frost and Dan Miles!" Lillian announced.  
Kyle had a black buzz cut, muscular body with strong arms, and white snowflake contact lenses. He wore dark blue tactical pants, black combat boots, and black fingerless combat gloves. Dan Miles had a Corey Graves style of appearance, lean body, rugged beard, and tire track tattoos up his entire upper arm. He wore a long burgundy trench coat, a black knit hat, black boots, and black army pants with a skull belt buckle. They waited in the ring for their opponents.

The Usos stepped on stage and performed their traditional Samoan war dance, Siva Tau.

_So Close Now by, David Dallas began to play._

The Usos made their way to the ring, and decided which Uso was going to start off the match, however Dan and Kyle didn't let them make their decision as they went straight after both Usos. Dan clotheslined Jey Uso out of the ring and followed in hot pursuit. Jey tried to fight back, with several punches, but was hit by a hard right from Dan that knocked him down to the floor. Dan picked Jey up, and began to unload with punches and knees to the gut of Jey. Dan then tossed Jey into the steel steps, causing him to wince in pain, as he sat leaning his head against the steps. Dan wasn't done however, as he ran straight at Jey and hit him with a devastating boot to the face, causing Jey's head to snap back against the steps. Dan then began to search under the ring, until he found a table and rolled back in the ring with the table in tow.

Meanwhile Kyle had begun unloading on Jimmy Uso inside the ring. Jimmy was hit by shoulder block after shoulder block, until he was lifted up and hit with a devastating sit-out spinebuster from Kyle which caused him to bounce off the mat from the impact. It was around this time when Dan rolled into the ring with the table. Dan set the table up right in the middle of the ring, as Kyle lifted up Jimmy. When the table was ready, Kyle wrapped two hands around Jimmy's neck and slammed him through the table with a two handed chokeslam. Satisfied at their handy work, they silently left, as Naomi came running down to check on her husband, Jimmy.

"A disturbing scene, we just witnessed here, in what was supposed to be a tag team match between the Usos and Kyle Frost and Dan Miles." Ross stated.

"Yes definitely no one expected this to happen, and I think the Usos might be gone for quite some time." Graves agreed.

"A remarkable show of power by Dan Miles and Kyle Frost, and if I was the Ascension I would be extremely worried in the finals next week." Matthews explained.

"Well..." Ross started, but suddenly you couldn't hear him, and the screen started to become fuzzy. The screen then turned black, but quickly recovered, except instead of the Havoc announce crew, it was Joseph Palmer and Tyler Breeze in what appeared to be a spa.

"Ladies do not adjust your television sets what you are seeing is not fabricated." Palmer stated, as he took the foreground, while in the background you could see Tyler Breeze taking selfies. "This is the real deal, and this right here," He allowed Tyler to move into the foreground. "Is Prince Pretty, and we are easily the most must see tag team in the history of American Crusade Wrestling."

"Unlike the ugly beasts known as the Ascension, or the wild Samoans the Usos, we can actually keep the ladies interested in this show. I mean who wouldn't want to see this gorgeous face, and chiseled features. Amazing abs, and of course the greatest in ring talent there ever was." Breeze stated.

"We are issuing an open challenge to Dan Miles and Kyle Frost next Friday. Because after we manhandle Gale Hawthorne and Ryan Keys on Tuesday as a warm up, we need something that might actually give us a challenge." Palmer said and the screen came back to Jim Ross, Corey Graves, and Josh Matthews.

"Well another great match planned for next week." Ross said.

"Yeah, the most self conceded tag team ever, versus one of the most vicious tag teams ever." Graves stated.

"Anyways coming up next a divas match between Melanie Miranda, and Adley White." Ross announced.

_What did you guys think? Do you like the cross brand matches? Also if you submit your OCs now, odds are they will not be seen till the next PPV. Anyways hope you enjoyed, and come back next time for part 2 of Friday Night Havoc._


	7. Havoc Episode 1 Part 2

_I know the Pay Per View thing got messed up, so here is the changed PPV Schedule._

_April: Broken Bonds_

_May: Insane Encounter_

_June: Driven_

_Bodies by Drowning Pool began to play._

A tall lanky woman stepped on stage. She was very pale, had raven black hair, a lower right lip piercing, and had warm brown-green eyes. She wore a black t-shirt that was cut off to show her stomach, black shorts, and black combat boots.

"The following is a divas match scheduled for one fall, making her way to the ring first from Boston, Massachusetts Adley White!" Lillian announced, as Adley entered the ring.

_Sassy by Kat Graham began to play._

A well fit diva stepped on stage. She had lovely olive skin, long straight light brown hair, and brown eyes. She wore, a black and blue cheetah print bikini, with matching wristbands and belt. She also wore black shorts, black knee pads, and knee high wrestling boots.  
"And her opponent from, Jacksonville, Florida, Melanie Miranda!" Lillian announced, and stepped out of the ring.

Melanie entered and went face to face with Adley White. Referee Jason Ayers separated the two and rung the bell.

Adley rushed straight at Melanie and threw right after left to the gut knocking Melanie into a corner. Adley irished whipped Melanie into the opposite corner and ran after her to deliver a devastating clothesline that took down Melanie. Adley pointed out to the crowd, however she had made the mistake of turning her back on Melanie. Melanie jumped up and pulled Adley's hair and brought Adley to the ground. Melanie climbed on top of Adley, grabbed a fistful of hair, and began to slam her head against the mat. Jason Ayers pulled Melanie off of Adley, and threatened her with disqualification. Melanie moved passed Jason, but ran right into a drop toe hold courtesy of Adley. Melanie rolled out of the ring, and began to recover. Adley wasn't about to let her get away with this however, as she ran at the opposite rope, rebounded, jumped over the rope in flip and landed directly on Melanie.

"An amazing moonsault plancha executed there by Adley, as someone who could never pull that off in their career, I know the type of skill it takes to perform that." Corey explained.

Adley reached her feet, and picked up Melanie to throw her back in the ring. Melanie rolled into the ring with Adley right behind her at the count of six. Adley prepared in wait and prepared to deliver her finisher, as she took to the mat, and began to slam her fists down on the mat. She climbed up to one knee, and when Melanie got to her feet she went for the Black Rose (RKO).

However Melanie had her well scouted, and caught her in the full nelson position. Melanie then hit Adley with, Selfie (Full-Nelson Facebuster). Melanie turned Adley onto her back and went into the cover.

"One... Two... Three!" Jim Ross announced. "Melanie Miranda has beaten Adley White."

"Just as I thought, Melanie took the upstart to school tonight." Matthews stated.

"Whatever Josh. This match was right down the middle, and I think we can expect much more from these divas in the future. Seeing as Melanie has only been wrestling for four years and has a lot more time to improve, and Adley is only nineteen years old." Corey added.

Melanie rolled out of the ring taunting to the round of boos she was receiving from the crowd. Meanwhile Adley was recovering in the ring and received a round of applause for her efforts, even though she was the youngest competitor on the roster.

"Coming up next, a match between the Britain export Jordan King, versus the Hungarian-American Cody Fireheart." Jim Ross announced.

_*Commercial Break*_

_After complete domination of Bo Dallas on Tuesday, Chance Guevarra takes on Mr. Anderson for a title match for Adam Cole's Television Championship at Broken Bonds. Also after the massive brawl on Rebellion, Daniela Hawthorne and Michelle Martinez take on Eva Marie and Women's Champion Sasha Banks in a tag team match. Rebellion this Tuesday night at 9/8 central only on the American Crusade Wrestling Network._

_Renegade by, Daughtry begins to play._

An athletic male stepped on stage. He had a dark fohawk with dark red streaks that were shaped like lightning. He wore black pants with red lightning bolts, red and black sneakers, and a black sleeveless hoodie with red and white lightning on it.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first from Cleveland, Ohio, Cody Fireheart!" Lillian announced.

Cody entered similar to Jeff Hardy. When he got in the ring he threw off his jacket, and waited for his opponent.

_The Offering by, Shamans Harvest begins to play._

A man who had the build of a young Randy Orton stepped onto the stage. He had short black hair, hazel eyes, and a tattoo of a Union Jack on his arm. He wore black sweat pants, black and red boots, and had tape on his hands.

"And his opponent from London, England, weighing in at two hundred twenty five pounds, Jordan King!" Lillian announced and stepped out of the ring.

Jordan ran and slid under the bottom rope, and stared down Cody. They approached one another, and extended their right hands and shook them.

"A great show of respect by these two gentlemen." Ross stated.

"Enough mushy stuff, can we get onto wrestling." Matthews interjected.

Jordan and Cody rounded the ring before both charging at each other and locking up in the collar and elbow tie-up. Jordan gained the upper hand and hit Cody with a snap suplex. Cody got right back up, and tried to charge at Jordan but he was taken down by a shoulder block from Jordan. Jordan picked up Cody and irished whipped him into the ropes, as Cody rebounded, Jordan leapfrogged over him and Cody kept running. This time Jordan did the splits and caused Cody to jump over him. Jordan then set his legs up in the air, prepared to flip Cody. When Cody came back he noticed this and hopped right over Jordan's legs and landed on his hands. Cody popped right back up, and Jordan tried to sweep his legs. Cody jumped however and came down with a leg drop on the back of Jordan's head. The crowd cheered as Cody rolled Jordan over and covered him.

"An amazing combination of moves executed by Jordan and Cody!" Graves exclaimed.

"The cover by Cody. One... Tw- no a kick out at one and a half." Ross announced.

Cody wasted little time in going right back on the attack. He dragged Jordan away from the middle of the ring, and a little more towards the corner. Cody then climbed the top turnbuckle, but did not get any further, as Jordan shot up and connected with a top rope jumping frankensteiner. Cody landed hard, as Jordan took a second to regain his breath before going for the cover.

"One… Two… Thr and no a kickout! Jordan wasted too much time getting over to Cody and that may have just costed him the match." Ross stated.

Jordan sat in disbelief next to Cody, who began to roll towards the ropes. Jordan stood up, and moved towards Cody who had his back to Jordan while using the ropes to stand back up. When Cody got to his feet, Jordan wrapped his hands around his waist and connected with a german suplex. Jordan didn't let go though, instead he did it again. Jordan picked him up one last time without letting go, and connected with a third german suplex. Jordan let go during the third german suplex, causing Cody to land in the middle of the ring. Jordan went towards Cody and picked him up, wrapped his arms around his waist again looking for more german suplexes. Cody however saw it coming, and began to throw elbows at Jordan. Jordan let go, and Cody who gained some space, turned back and super kicked Jordan, causing a large amount of spit to come shooting into the air. Cody again wasting no time, drug him over to the corner and climbed to the top rope. Cody jumped off and performed a shooting star press, landing right on Jordan. Cody shot back up holding his chest, but quickly he realized the situation he was in, and climbed back on top of Jordan hooking both of his legs.

"One… Two… Three! Cody Fireheart has defeated Jordan King in spectacular fashion." Jim announced.

"Again a competitive match right down to the end, but Jordan went to the well one too many times which allowed the veteran Cody Fireheart to pick up the win." Corey explained.

Cody picked up Jordan, and shook his hand. Cody tried to leave, but Jordan didn't let go. Instead he raised Cody's hand to the crowd. They both rolled out of the ring and went backstage with a newfound respect for one another.

_Kick Ass by, Egyptian Central begins to play._

An African-American with a Herculean Physique stepped on stage. He had low black hair, and wore, black elbow pads, black boots, black kneepads, and black trunks with a silver design.

"The following Triple-Threat Match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from, Miami, Florida, weighing in at two hundred forty three pounds, Ced!" Lillian announced. Ced entered the ring and waited.

_The Fighter by, Gym Class Heroes begins to play. _

A man with the build of John Morrison stepped onto the stage. He had brown buzzed hair, and wore, blue pants similar to Rey Mysterio's with Turner written in white on both sides, and black boots.

"And his opponent from Detroit, Michigan, weighing in at one hundred eighty five pounds, AJ Turner!" Lillian announced, and AJ entered the ring.

_Born Into Revolution by, JT Machinima begins to play_

An African-American with black hair that went all the way to the middle of back steps into the spotlight from the crowd.. His hair had gold streaks in it, and he had red eyes. He wore, black ring tights with gold tribal symbols running down his legs, black combat boots, Black hooded trench coat with fur around the collar and a Golden lion on the back of it in a roaring pose.

"And their opponent from Newport News, Virginia, weighing in at two hundred thirty pounds, The Beast King." Lillian announced. Beast King made his way through the crowd, and entered the ring. The referee was about to ring the bell when they were interrupted.

_Trouble by, Dale Oliver began to play._

Ethan Carter III, Bobby Roode, and Alberto El Patron walked onto the stage.

"We are tired of being overlooked in this company! Why are all the new guys getting a crack at it while we sit in the back like we have this entire time. So we are taking matters into our own hands." Ethan stated, as he Roode and El Patron surrounded the ring. AJ wasted little time in jumping over the top rope onto Ethan Carter. Seeing that the other two were distracted Ced and Beast King both performed baseball slides on Bobby Roode and El Patron, and slid out after them. AJ unloaded a few more punches on Carter, and caused him to flee. Alberto also got out of there quickly knowing the tables were not in their favor. Ced however caught Bobby Roode with a Spinebuster preventing him from going anywhere. Ced rolled Bobby into the ring and Ced, AJ, and Beast King prevented Roode from getting anywhere. Roode stood up and realized his predicament. He ran straight at who he deemed the least dangerous target AJ. Unfortunately for Roode he was caught with a spinning heel kick, and sent back to the ground. Not done with him yet however, Ced and Beast King hoisted him back up to his feet and delivered a devastating double chokeslam which caused Roode to bounce off the floor. The three being satisfied, left the ring with their statement being made. Even though they were new, they were here to stay.

"Wow!" Corey Graves shouted.

"What a disgrace, how do they get off after pulling a stunt like that. Those rookies should know their place." Matthews stated.

"Oh-" Jim was cut off by a lightning bolt hitting the stage.

Jake rode onto the stage on his motorcycle. He rode around the ring parked it near the ramp, and rolled into the ring.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, in the ring now from Toronto, Canada, weighing in at two hundred thirty four pounds, Jake Storm!" Lillian announced, as Jake came up, and began to talk to her.

_Tokiwakita by, CFO$ begins to play._

Hideo walked out onto the stage, performed his entrance, and went up to Jake and they both shook hands.

"And his opponent from Tokyo, Japan, weighing in at eighty two point five kilograms, Hideo Itami." Lillian announced and exited the ring.

Jake stuck his hand out, looking for a test of strength. Hideo took the opening though, and kicked Jake in the leg, knocking Jake off balance. Hideo grabbed Jake's arm and took him to the ground with a fujiwara armbar. Hideo began to wrench on his arm, causing Jake to grit his teeth in pain. Hideo began to lose grip on Jake's arm, which allowed Jake to roll Hideo off of him. Both men shot back up, and rushed at each other. Jake went for a clothesline, but Hideo ducked it. Jake turned around and was hit by Itami's jumping clothesline. Hideo Itami picked up Jake, and picked him up in the fireman's carry, which caused the crowd to start to cheer. Jake however knew what was going on, and began to elbow Hideo until he was let go. Hideo was down on one knee, Jake ran at the ropes, rebounded and hit a dropkick knocking Hideo to the ground. Jake picked him back up and hit a snap suplex on Hideo. Jake didn't let up however, as he grabbed Hideo's arm, wrapped his legs around his arm, and locked his hands around Hideo's face.

"The cross-face!" Jim Ross exclaimed.

Hideo was being constantly asked by the referee whether or not he was wanted to give up. Hideo tried desperately to reach the ropes, having just recovered from a neck injury he did not want to be injured again. Hideo was being wrenched almost to his breaking point. He looked like he was about to tap, when he finally reached the ropes. Jake released the hold and picked Hideo up again, and went to kick him in the gut, but Hideo caught his leg. Hideo began to kick the bottom of his leg, and finished it with a dragon screw. Hideo picked Jake up and irish whipped him into the ropes, only to have Jake counter and irish whip Hideo into the ropes and hit him with an arm drag when he came back. Jake then did a front flip onto Hideo. Jake then picked up Hideo, connected with a kick to the gut, and planted Hideo with a DDT.

"The Soul-Crusher DDT!" Graves shouted.

Jake didn't stop there with the DDT, however as he waited for Hideo to get up. Hideo finally got to his feet, and Jake hit Hideo right in the chin with a Superkick. Jake fell right on top of Hideo, and the referee began to count.

"One...Two...Three! Jake Storm has beaten Hideo Itami!" Jim Ross announced.

Jake held his hand in the air, as he walked backwards towards the ropes and went over the top rope, he hopped back on his motorcycle and drove back. Hideo stood up in the ring, but was immediately knocked back down.

The man who hit him was a caucasian with blond hair, dark brown eyes. He was muscular, and he wore black and white boots, black tights which said leave them for dead with a skull on his butt.

"Yes! Finally a real wrestler, Jimmy Wolf!" Matthews stated.

While Hideo was down, Jimmy hooked in his finisher Wolf's Jaws or the guillotine choke. Hideo passed out, before Jimmy let go. Jimmy stood right above Hideo with his foot on his chest and raised his arm, as the show closed.


	8. Rebellion Episode 2 Part 1

_This is my first update after Wrestlemania and I just want to say congrats Seth Rollins, you definitely deserved it. Also it came to my mind that I did not describe Joseph so here is his OC submission._

Superstar/Diva Name: Joseph Palmer****

Hometown: Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania ****

Height: 6'3****

Weight: 217 pounds****

Physical Description: Slicked back blonde hair, green eyes, indy wrestler build****

Face/Heel: Heel****

Persona/Gimmick: Typical beautiful blonde. Manipulative with a extreme temper.****

Attire: black leather pants,black knee high boots with black and white kick pads. Black and red elbow pads. (Entrance): Same as attire with tight black shirt and dark sunglasses on his head.****

Theme Song: The World Belongs To Me by, My Darkest Days****

Moveset: Mixture of Shawn Michaels and Chris Benoit****

Signatures (optional): Sharpshooter, Anaconda Vise, Elevated Gutbuster, Diving High Knee, **  
**Corner Enzuigiri, Tope Con Hilo, Suicide Dive, Moonsault, Superkick****

Finishers (2): Palmer Lock (Crossface), Beauty Flip (Canadian Destroyer)****

Valet/Manager/Bodyguard (optional): Eva Marie, Sasha Banks****

Additional Info (optional): You'll see soon.

**Tuesday, April 7, 2015**

**Georgia Dome Atlanta, Georgia**

_**Diamond Eyes by, Shinedown begins to play to begin the show.**_

"Hello everybody, and welcome to Tuesday Night Rebellion live from the Georgia Dome in Atlanta!" Joey announced. "I am joined at the booth, by Dean Ambrose and our new colleague John Bradshaw Layfield."

"It's a pleasure to be here Joey, and I can't wait to get started tonight." JBL stated.

"Neither can I, and it seems we won't have to any longer." Joey said.

_Broken Dreams by, Drake Hunt begins to play._

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, being accompanied by James Harris, from Denver, Colorado weighing in at two hundred and twenty pounds, Brian Pearson." Justin Roberts announced.

Brian rolled into the ring, followed by James and was met with a round of boos.

_Break Away by, CFO$ begins to play._

The rosebuds appeared on stage, to a mixed reaction from the crowd.

"And his opponent from, Musha Cay, Bahamas weighing in at two hundred and eighteen pounds, Adam Rose!" Justin Roberts announced and stepped out of the ring. Adam Rose made his way down the ramp, performed the trust fall, and entered the ring.

Drake Wuertz signalled for the bell to start the match, and Brian went straight after Adam Rose. Brian tried for a clothesline, but Adam Rose noticed what Brian was doing and ducked the clothesline and trapped Brian in the corner as he unloaded on Brian. Adam connected then with a big shoulder block knocking Brian into a sitting position against the turnbuckle. Adam Rose pranced to the center of the ring, and turned back towards Brian. Adam shouted choo-choo and moved his arm as if he was blowing a train whistle. Adam then ran at Brian, and hit him with a bronco-buster. Brian slid out of the ring, looking as if he was about to be sick to his stomach. Adam came out after him, and began to follow him. He ran into a roadblock however as James stepped in front of Adam Rose allowing Brian to slide back into the ring. Adam noticed this and slid back into the ring as well. Brian saw Adam slide in, and elbowed him in the back of the head before Adam Rose even had a chance to get to his feet. Brian grabbed Adam's arm, stuck it in between his legs, and locked his hands around the face of Adam Rose.

"The crossface!" JBL shouted.

"Adam Rose just out of reach of the ropes." Dean stated.

"Adam's either got to tap or he is going to snap. Adam desperately reaching for the ropes, but he can't quite reach them. Brian continuing to wrench the neck of Adam Rose. Adam about to tap, and... what the hell?" Joey announced, as a handsome man with a swimmer's physique, light blonde hair, and green eyes pulled Adam Rose out of the ring by his leg. This man wore, Black tights with a wolf on the back of them. Adam fell face first on the mat, as Brian sat with a look of confusion and anger on his face, still processing what had happened.

***Ding. Ding. Ding.***

"It's Alex Turner! Man this kid can fight." JBL said.

Adam got onto his hands and knees prepared to crawl away, but he was stopped dead in his tracks by a curb stomp from Alex, and the Rosebuds looked on in horror.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Brian shouted, at Alex. Alex smirked in response as he quickly hopped over the barricade before James came charging at him. Brian shouted several more inaudible profanities at Alex, as he tried to jump over the barricade only for James to stop him. James scooped him up over shoulder, and carried the screaming Brian backstage.

***Backstage***

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome my guest at this time, Daniela Hawthorne and Michelle Martinez." Renee announced and Daniela and Michelle walked onto the stage. "Now in just a few moments you two have a match against Eva Marie, and the women's champion Sasha Banks, now what is your gameplan heading into this match?" Renee asked. Daniela was about to give an answer, but was interrupted by Joseph Palmer and Tyler Breeze.

"Hey ladies, sorry to interrupt but I couldn't help but here the words game plan." Breeze interjected.

"Unless your game plan is to lay down and let Sasha and Eva beat you, then I guess we are just going to have to take matters into our own hands. Especially you Michelle, I hope you try and defy us because I will take pleasure in taking you out." Joseph got in Michelle's face and quickly left with Breeze. Both of them smirking. Daniela and Michelle both left the set, leaving Renee staring at the camera confused.

_Skys the Limit by, CFO$ begins to play._

"The following divas tag team match is scheduled for one fall, making their way to the ring first, Eva Marie and the American Crusade Wrestling Women's Champion Sasha Banks!" Justin Roberts announced. Sasha Banks stepped out onto the stage followed by Eva Marie. Sasha and Eva made their way to the ring and waited in the ring for their opponents.

_All the Things She Said by, t.A.t.U begins to play._

"And their opponents accompanied by Jade Kayushi, Daniela Hawthorne and Michelle Martinez!" Jade Kayushi jumped out onto the stage and began hopping down to the ring, as Daniela and Michelle stepped on stage. Daniela casually walked to the ring a bit perturbed about being interrupted earlier. Daniella flexed at the top of the stage, and hugged fans on her way to the ring. They both entered, and prepared for the match as Sasha and Eva trashed talked them. Referee Ryan Tran rang the bell, and Eva and Michelle started in the ring.

"LAY DOWN!" Eva yelled at Michelle. Michelle just laughed and hit a running clothesline on Eva knocking her down hard. Eva hopped back up and Michelle tried for another clothesline, but Eva ducked it. Michelle turned back around and was hit by a slap from Eva. Michelle's eyes went wide and she lunged right at Eva. Eva realized this though and quickly slid out of the ring, avoiding Michelle. Eva began to run, as Michelle chased her back into the ring. Eva got back into the ring and was backed into her corner by Michelle. Eva turned to face Sasha, slapped her shoulder and ran out of the ring again. Sasha stood stunned, and began to yell at Eva. Michelle realized she was getting away, so she ran towards Daniela slapped her shoulder and took off after Eva. Daniela stepped into the ring and looked up the ramp as Daniela went backstage. Sasha noticed Daniela was distracted and hit her with a roll-up. Daniela didn't even let the count start before she pushed Sasha off, springed up, and hit Sasha with a dropkick. Sasha rolled out the ring and walked towards her belt. She grabbed her belt and began to walk up the stage. Daniela ran after her, but was hit from the side by a crutch. Daniela clutched her side and fell to the ground as Tyler Breeze stood over her. The bell rung and Joseph rushed over to Tyler.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Palmer questioned. "I said to go after Michelle, Daniela is not a problem. Let Sasha deal with her." Sasha came down the ramp straight at Joseph.

"I thought I told you I would deal with this, Joseph? You need to stop getting in my business. Stay away from me, and you'll see just what I can do on my own." Sasha stated, and stormed back up the stage. Joseph turned to Daniela and extended his hand to her. Daniela hesitated but reluctantly took it. Joseph brought her to her feet.

"You're lucky Sasha wants to take you down herself, or else you would be on the ground again." Palmer said, and pushed Breeze backstage.

"Did we actually see Joseph, not do anything?" Joey questioned.

"Yeah, it's hard to believe Joseph listens to someone other than himself so much." Dean said.

_I really apologize for the short chapter, but I need to get this chapter up today, because I will not be able to write again until Friday. Don't worry though, the next chapter will be long and up not long after Friday. Also be sure to check out my profile page for a poll on which wrestling style ACW should follow. _


	9. Rebellion Episode 2 Part 2

_Sorry It's been so long hopefully this makes up for it._

_Rush of Power by CFO$ begins to play._

Summer Rae strutted onto the stage, and began to walk to the ring.

"The following womens match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first from Raleigh, North Carolina Summer Rae!" Justin Roberts announced.

"Here comes Summer Rae, and she has got to be perturbed after what happened in the cross-brand match on Havoc." Joey announced.

"And neither would you Joey, would you like to have your partner abandon you and then attack you after the match?" JBL questioned.

"Who cares what happened on Havoc, this is Tuesday Night Rebellion the clear flagship show of American Crusade Wrestling. Whatever they put on, the action will be twice as aggressive here." Dean proclaimed, as Summer stepped in the ring.

_Not Listening by, Papa Roach begins to play._

Honour Wallace stepped onto the stage, to a round of applause from the Georgia crowd.

"And her opponent from Detroit, Michigan Honour Wallace." Honour walked down into the ring, and stood face to face with Summer.  
"Summer and Honour standing face to face." Joey stated.

"More like face to shoulder, look at the height difference between these two women." Dean corrected.

"Yes, Honour standing at six foot three, while Summer is standing at only 5'10." JBL explained.  
"Only 5'10. She'll still taller than me." Joey interjected.

The bell rang, and Summer slapped Honour across the face. Honour brought her left hand to her cheek and let out a chuckle as she turned to face Summer, who was not bearing the same confident smirk as before. Instead she look frightened, and looked as if she would turn Sheamus white if she turned any more pale. Honour pounced on her grabbed a fistful of hair and, began to pound on the defenseless Summer Rae. Referee Shawn Bennett pulled Honour off of Summer after he had gotten to the count of three.

Honour didn't let this deter her however, as she immediately went back to Summer Rae and picked her up by the hair. Honour then lept and hit Summer square in the jaw with a dropkick, sending Summer crashing back to the mat. Honour took a little time to play to the crowd before going back to work. While Honour was taunting, Summer had made her way up in the corner. This proved to be a mistake, as Honour came and hit her with a kick straight to the gut. Summer fell forward onto Honour, who lifted her up onto her shoulders and hit her with Not Listening.

"The rolling fireman's carry by Honour Wallace." Joey announced.

"Or as she calls it Not Listening." Dean corrected.

"Well, sorry." Joey mock apologized.

"You should come out here with your facts straight Joey. If you're going to call a match at least have the names to their maneuvers right." JBL stated.

"Too late now, as Honour goes for the cover on Summer. One. Two and no a kick out by Summer." Joey answered.

Honour look shocked for a second, before getting her game face back on. Honour had gone into this expecting little challenge from the dancer, but it seemed she still had something left in the tank. Honour didn't even bother picking her up, instead she waited for Summer to get to her feet. Summer dragged herself to the corner trying to get to her feet, as Honour waited at the opposite end. Summer got up against the turnbuckle, and Honour ran at her at full speed. Summer noticed this, moved a little to the side, and caught Honour in a drop toe hold sending her face first into the middle turnbuckle. Summer knew better than to waste this opportunity as she stood up and began to stomp a mudhole into Honour. She then began to use her foot to choke Honour out. Shawn Bennett reached the count of four before Summer moved her foot, and began to gloat to the crowd.

"This is who you root for?" Summer questioned the crowd, and was booed in return. Summer turned her attention back to Honour who was back to her feet, but had her back towards Summer. Summer approached her, grabbed Honour by her hair, and slammed her backwards down onto the mat. Summer then fell on top of Honour and hooked her leg.

"One. Two, and no a kickout by Honour." Joey announced.

"Honour still has some fight left in her. She can still pull it out." Dean stated.

"My god, Dean why don't you just go up to her right now and ask her to marry you. If I have to listen to another minute of you praising her, I might be sick." JBL annoyingly said.

"There's a difference between having a crush on a girl, and appreciating talent." Dean explained.

Summer screamed, as Honour got her shoulder up. She covered her again, but only to get the same result. She got back to her feet and got in the face of Shawn Bennett.

"Come on, just count the three!" Summer pleaded, but Bennett reminded her of his position by pointing to the American Crusade Wrestling logo on his zebra shirt. Summer realized it was hopeless, so she turned around and was caught by a massive roundhouse kick by Honour, sending Summer sprawling to the floor. Honour grabbed Summer's legs and began to twist them as she turned Summer onto her stomach.

"She's got the texas cloverleaf locked in!" Dean shouted, and JBL pretended to get sick, having had enough of Dean's praising.

Summer screamed in pain, as she desperately tried to crawl to the ropes. However she was stuck in the middle of the ring.

"Do you give up?" Shawn Bennett asked, as Summer's hand dangled in the air. Summer made one last ditch effort to break the hold. Using her flexibility, Summer reached up with her hand to grab Honour's hair forcing her to break the hold. Honour held her head in pain as she fell to the mat after releasing the hold. Summer scooted over to the ropes where she began to rub her aching legs. Shawn Bennett began to count.

"One. Two. Three. Four." Both Summer and Honour got back to their feet at the same time, and turned towards each other. Honour rushed at her, but Summer pulled down the ropes. Summer gloated and turned around to see her handy work, only to get a hook right in the jaw from Honour who had landed on the apron. Honour hopped over the top rope back into the ring and dragged Summer over to the corner. From there she went to the corner to the right of it, and climbed to the top. She lined up Summer jumped and hit the Honour Guard, or corner to corner missile dropkick. Honour dragged Summer to the middle of the ring, and went for the cover.

"One. Two. Three. Honour Wallace has defeated Summer Rae." Joey said.

"An amazing match put on by our women her in Rebellion. We don't need no hashtag to let us know that these divas are capable of performing like this every night." Dean proclaimed.

Honour got up on the top rope and screamed, as the crowd cheered for her. She tried to hop back down, but was held in place when someone grabbed her legs..

"What the hell Alex Turner?" Joey questioned.

"He just can't leave well enough alone tonight, no matter how low he has to stoop." Dean answered.

Summer came up from behind Honour, having recovered a little from the Honour Guard, and kicked Honour in the back, causing her to fall. Summer began to stomp on her like she had earlier in the match, leaving Alex standing on the apron watching. Although he hated to see Honour like this, he would do anything to make his girlfriend happy.

"Get me a chair! Now!" Summer barked at Alex, who hesitated but then obliged. Alex grabbed a chair from Justin Roberts, and slid it into the ring. Summer grabbed the chair and eyed it eagerly in her hands. She raised it above her head and sent it crashing down onto Honour's side. Summer smiled as she raised it above her head again, but was stopped.

_Broken Dreams by, Drake Hunt began to play._

The crowd cheered in relief, as Brian Pearson ran down the ramp with a chair of his own in hand. Alex jumped in the ring and knocked the chair out of Brian's hand. Brian anticipated this however, and followed up with a Piercing Cutter, right onto the chair. Brian then turned his attention to Summer who quickly rolled out of the ring. Brian went up to check on Honour bringing her into a sitting position in the corner, while Summer pulled Alex out of the ring, and began to drag him backstage.

**General Manager's Office:**

"No now listen, I can run my own show." Eric said in the cell phone, as he paced in front of his desk. "I know, Turner and Pearson will both be taken care of. Yes Breeze too. Okay. No I do not need no help being the GM. Fine, I understand." Eric explained and hung up the phone. "Shit!" Eric yelled and threw the phone across the room, almost hitting a man named Carter Sullivan who was entering the room. Carter stood at six foot two, and had a Spartan-esque physique, with scars lining his back and one that stood out on his right shoulder. He wore jet black, gray, and red shorts that stopped around the mid thighs, with SULLIVAN spelled out across the left side in white with red borders. He also wore, black kneepads, black boots with gray kickpads over them, and a black hooded jacket.

"Who told you, you could come into my office?" Eric questioned.

"You did, just a few minutes ago." Carter said good-naturedly.

"Well, I'm really not in the mood to deal with you right now, and you did just disturb my thinking. So you will be going through a little rookie hazing in the form of a handicap match tonight, against the Miz and Morrison. Welcome to Rebellion rookie." Eric said, and pointed towards the door. Carter looked confused, but left anyway.

**Interview Area:**

"Ladies and gentleman please welcome my guest at this time, the American Crusade Wrestling Television Champion, Adam Cole." Renee introduced, as Adam Cole stepped in front of the camera. "Adam, up next we have a number one contenders match for your television championship between Chance Guevarra and Mr. Anderson, what are your thoughts?"

"Renee, you don't have to ask things that are implied during these interviews. As for the match, I think they are both skilled competitors, but lets be honest. Whoever wins this match, is just going to lose at Insane Encounter anyway. I am the longest reigning American Crusade Wrestling Television Champion in history, and I'm not stopping now. Chance or Anderson will merely be a speed bump in my road to success." Adam explained winked at Renee and left the interview area, leaving Renee blushing.

**Ring:**

"Who is the owner sending to help Eric Bischoff?" Dean questioned.

"I don't know, but it's clear the owner doesn't know what he is doing. Eric is completely capable of running this show." JBL stated.

"And as for Adam Cole, it seems as if he is ready for whoever wins this next match." Joey noted.

"That confidence will come back to haunt him, as soon as Chance Guevarra gets his hands on him." JBL explained, as Justin Roberts stepped in the ring.

"The following number one contenders match is scheduled for one fall." Justin announced.

_Feedback by, Dale Oliver begins to play._

Mr. Anderson steps onto the stage, to a mixed reaction from the crowd. He held his hand up to reach for the microphone.

"Ladies and gentleman of Buffalo." Mr. Anderson got cut off, as the crowd began to shift towards boos. "Introducing first weighing in at two hundred and forty three pounds. I hail from Green Bay, Wisconsinnnnn. I am the man who will be the new number one contender for the Television Championship, MISTERRRR ANDERSONNNNNN. Anderson." Mr. Anderson introduced himself, and walked to the ring.

_Beware by, Death Grips began to play._

Chance Guevarra stepped onto the stage to a huge roar of cheers. Chance looked confused as to why the crowd was cheering him, as he punched the air on his way to the ring.

"And his opponent from The Caribbean weighing in at two hundred and forty pounds." Justin was cut off as Chance rolled in the ring and went straight at Mr. Anderson. He hit Anderson with a double leg takedown, and began to nail Anderson in the jaw with right hand after right hand. Anderson was able to push off Chance and roll under the bottom rope. Anderson held his jaw as he started to walk around the ring. Chance went to get out of the ring after him, but he was blocked by referee Charles Robinson. Chance didn't let this stop him however as he just went to another side and slid under the bottom rope. Mr. Anderson didn't realize he had been followed, so he kept walking casually. Chance saw his opportunity, he ran, jumped up the stairs, jumped off and tackled Anderson to the ground. Chance jumped back to his feet, and brought Anderson up with him. Chance grabbed Anderson by the back of the head, and threw him into the barricade causing Anderson to grunt in pain. Chance rested an arm on the barricade while waiting for Anderson to get back to his feet. When Anderson got back up Chance knocked him right back down with a kick right to the head. Chance picked him back up and rolled Anderson and himself back into the ring at the count of eight. Anderson crawled over to the opposite side of the ring and used the ropes to get him back to his feet. Chance took his arm and irish whipped him. When Anderson came back, Chance picked him up on his shoulders and hit him with a samoan drop. Wasting no time again, Chance grabbed Anderson's arm and put him in a cross armbar. Anderson screamed in pain, as Chance continued to wrench Anderson's arm. Anderson stretched his leg trying to reach the ropes, only to miss by merely an inch. Anderson, knew he was close to snapping, so he began to repeatedly hit Chance's arms with his free hand. After a little more, Chance was force to let go, and Anderson sighed in relief. Anderson held his arm and moved to the corner. Chance moved towards Anderson and brought him up to a standing position in the corner. Chance kicked him straight in the gut, and went to irish whip him, but Anderson countered and irished whipped Chance into the corner. Anderson ran at Chance and hit him with a clothesline knocking him to the ground. Anderson breathed deeply having finally time to rest. It didn't last long though as Chance got back up, and turned around to face Anderson. Anderson, hit Chance with a right jab staggering him, allowing Anderson to gain the upperhand. Anderson wrapped Chance's arm around the rope and began to wrench it as payback for the cross armbar. Charles Robinson got to the count of four before Anderson let go. Anderson then hit Chance with a punch to the gut, causing him to fall to the floor. Anderson then grabbed both of Chance's legs positioned him and brought him up, causing his neck to hit the bottom rope. Chance coughed, as Anderson taunted him by rubbing his foot across his face. Anderson picked up Chance and picked him up over his shoulders. He moved to the corner and stepped up to the second rope. He yelled, but was stopped after Chance began to elbow Anderson in the head causing him to let go. Chance hopped down to the mat, and tried to hit Anderson, but was blocked and kicked back. Anderson moved to the top rope, but Chance hit the top rope causing Anderson to stumble and hit crotch first on the top turnbuckle. Anderson screamed in pain, as Chance climbed up to meet Anderson. He picked Anderson up, and superplexed him off the top. Anderson and Chance both hit the ground and held their back in pain. Charles Robinson began to count.

"One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight." Charles counted as Chance almost got to his feet. "Nine. Ten." Robinson rang the bell after Chance had tripped getting to his feet.

"Wait what happens now?" Joey questioned.

"I don't know, does this mean Adam gets Broken Bonds off?" Dean asked.

_Something for You by, Vox begins to play._

Adam Cole came out with a smile on his face, while he was slowly clapping. Chance and Anderson both looked up at him seething with anger.

_I'm Back by, Jim Johnson begins to play._

Adam Cole's smirk instantly faded, as Eric walked up right next to him.

"Gentleman I understand that you are frustrated. So being the good general manager that I am I'm going to make things right. At Broken Bonds, Adam Cole will defend his Television Championship against Chance Guevarra and Mr. Anderson in a Triple Threat Falls Count Anywhere Match." Eric announced and left the stage before he could get an ear full from Adam Cole. Mr. Anderson and Chance smirked, as Cole returned the look they had earlier.

**Divas Locker Room:**

Mickie James is in front of her locker room, getting ready to leave for the night. She grabs her bags and turns around almost running into Caridee.

"Oh, I'm sorry Caridee." Mickie apologized.

"Hey it's alright." Caridee reassured, and Mickie took a look at the rookie and was instantly confused.

"Are you wearing my clothes?" Mickie questioned.

"Yeah I hope you don't mind, I spilt water on mine, and I wouldn't be seen and anyone else's outfit." Caridee explained.

"Okay just ask me next time okay." Mickie said, and walked away leaving Caridee smiling and playing with her hair.

**Commercial Break:**

After a dominating performance against the Usos watch the new tag team of Kyle Frost and Dan Miles take on The Ascension in a number one contenders match for the Unified Titles. Also after being attack by Jimmy Wolf what does Hideo Itami have to say. Only on Friday Night Havoc at 8/7 central on the American Crusade Wrestling Network.

**Locker Room: **

The door opens a little bit to show Daniela, and Gale Hawthorne in a locker room.

"I'll be fine, just let me go out there." Daniela pleaded.

"No, I refuse to let you out there. You'll be safer in here. You saw what did Breeze did earlier to you, and he could easily do it again. Hell Joseph could just as easily go against Sasha and do it to you." Gale explained.

"Please I will be better out there." Daniela tried to convince Gale.

"No, thats my final answer no." Gale said and walked towards the door.

**Ring:**

_The World Belongs To Me by, My Darkest Days begins to play._

Joseph Palmer walked onto the stage with a stagehand right behind him, holding a mirror. The man held up the mirror as Joseph turned around, and Palmer fixed his hair before turning back towards the ring. He stepped into the ring, and waited on the top turnbuckle for his opponent.

_Can't Tell Me Nothing by, Kanye West begins to play._

Gale walked onto the stage, and look around at the crowd before walking towards the ring. He rolled into the ring and went straight at Joseph only to be held back by referee John Cone.

"Yeah Cone you tell him to keep his ugly ass away from me." Palmer laughed, but stopped when Gale shoved Cone out of the way and ran straight at Palmer. Palmer had just enough time to get off the turnbuckle and be ready to exchange blows with Gale. Both men exchanged body blow after body blow. Gale eventually gained the upper hand as he pinned Palmer to the corner trapping him. Gale then began to kick him in the gut causing him to fall into a seated position. Gale saw this as his opportunity, he backed up prepared to hit Palmer with a face wash. Just as Gale was about to bring his foot across, Palmer ducked and move out of the ring. Palmer went over to Justin Roberts and yanked the microphone out of his hands.

"Now Gale before I get back in the ring, I need to ask you an honest question. How much do you love your sister?" Joseph asked and Gale's eyes widened as he rolled under the bottom rope. Palmer ducked behind Justin Roberts. "A lot, good to know. You know you should use your words once and a while, no wonder why no one likes you." Palmer continued as he hopped the barricade, and continued walking backwards away from Gale, who was being held back by the crowd that stood in his path. "Listen talking to myself is fun and all, but I've got a flight to catch in a half hour so see ya." Palmer turned to leave, only to be dropkicked by Ryan Keys.

"It's Ryan Keys!" Dean shouted.

"He wasn't supposed to be here tonight. He was supposed to be in Dallas with the owner. This is ridiculous!" JBL explained.

"Well he is here now, and this means bad news for Palmer." Joey stated.

Gale caught up to Ryan and Palmer with a wide smile on his face. Ryan threw him a bag he was carrying, as Palmer got to his feet. Palmer noticed he was surrounded by Ryan and Gale, so he swung at Gale only for Ryan grabbed Palmer by his hair.

"NO NOT THE HAIR!" Palmer screamed in panic. Ryan dragged Palmer back to the barricade by his hair and threw him over the barricade with Gale right behind him still carrying the bag. Palmer began trying to crawl away, only to have Ryan pick him up and throw him back in the ring. Palmer backed up as Gale came into the ring with the bag still in hand. Palmer backed to far up however as Ryan grabbed his arms and tied them in between the middle and top ropes.

"Oh Palmer, this is going to be fun." Gale laughed, anyone who went after his sister was going to be a good dead man. Gale untied the bag, and let it spill on the mat. Inside was a small blade and large scissors.

"Courtesy of the owner." Ryan said, as Gale picked up the blade. Gale moved towards, Joseph who looked like he wanted to cry. Joseph began to kick until Ryan grabbed his legs and quickly locked in a figure four. Gale brought the blade close to Joseph's face, until they were interrupted by panic in the crowd. They turned towards the titantron to see Tyler Breeze open and close a door that showed Daniela barely in the shot. Gale and Ryan bolted from the ring in pursuit of Breeze. The camera switched backstage, as Ryan and Gale come bolting through the curtain. They run for a little and get to the locker room, and open the door only to find nothing. They then hear what appears to be the screeching of tires, Gale and Ryan run a little bit to get to the parking lot. When they arrive, they find a yellow compact car drive away. Gale and Ryan run to a red convertible which just happened to have the keys in it, Gale starts the car and they drive away going after the yellow compact. Back in the ring we see Joseph in the ring rubbing his wrists, as Sasha Banks checks on him. The camera suddenly jumps to the crowd, and we see Daniela being dragged through the stands by Tyler Breeze. Breeze picks her up on his shoulders as he hops the barricade. Breeze almost stumbles as Daniela hits his back constantly. However she is too out of sync to put any force into them. Breeze rolled her in the ring, along with himself. Banks looked as if she was going to snap at Palmer, but quickly changed her expression to a smile as she went over to Daniela. Sasha picked up Daniela, turned her around and hit her with the bank statement. She kept the crossface locked in as Daniela screamed in agony. It looked as if Sasha was going to snap Daniela in half.

_I'm Back by, Jim Johnson begins to play._

Eric Bischoff walks on the stage, and starts to yell.

"What the hell do you guys think you are doing! Get back to the locker room before I fire all three of you." Eric yelled, and Joseph, Sasha, Tyler rushed out of the ring and over the barricade.

**After A Commercial Break:**

"Well we're back here live on Tuesday Night Rebellion, after a disturbing scene. Daniela is being transported to the nearest hospital after being almost snapped in half by Sasha Banks." Joey announced.

"Yes and now the main event of the evening Carter Sullivan versus the Miz and Morrison in a handicap match. All three men are already in the ring so why wait any longer?" Dean asked and referee Mike Chioda rang the bell, and Carter went straight at The Miz. Miz was pushed into the corner by Sullivan. This backfired on Carter however as Morrison attacked him from behind, allowing The Miz to begin attacking him as well. Carter was brought to the mat, as Miz and Morrison sent blow after blow crashing down on Carter's back. Miz and Morrison then began to stomp on Carter.

"This is exactly what Eric wanted." Dean stated.

"It's what Carter deserves for walking in on the general manager like that." JBL explained.

Morrison picked up Carter and The Miz hit him in the gut causing Carter to fall to the mat again. Miz and Morrison repeat this process several more times, before moving to the center of the ring. They go to do it again this time however, Carter wises up and kicks Miz in the gut and then elbows Morrison in the head. Miz comes running at Carter only to be hit with a scoop powerslam. Morrison runs at him as well only to get the same result. Carter waited for both men to get up, before grabbing them both and throwing them between the middle rope. Carter hung on to both of them applied a headlock and brought them to where their feet were dangling on the rope. Carter then planted them with the double hangman's DDT. From their he got Morrison back to his feet and hit him with a northern lights suplex. He didn't let go however as from their he went straight into a deadlift vertical suplex. Morrison rolled out of the ring, as the Miz got back to his feet. Miz with his back turned to Carter was put in position for a reverse DDT, but instead hit him with the Sole Drive or Hero's Welcome. Carter smiled as he went for the cover on Miz, and got the victory.

"Here is your winner Carter…" Justin stopped as Morrison hit Carter with a kendo stick. Carter went to both knees, as Morrison began to unload on his back. The Miz still staggered began to kick Carter as well when he fell down to the mat.

"Another mugging here. Bischoff needs to get a grip on this show." Joey said.

_The Time Is Now begins to play._

John Cena sprinted down the ramp, as Miz and Morrison turned to await John. Miz came running at him only to be thrown over the top rope. Morrison also came running, but was stopped in his tracks as Cena picked him up on his shoulder and hit the Attitude Adjustment. Cena stood tall as his music played, with Carter looking ticked off in the background as the show closed.


	10. Havoc Episode 2 Part 1

_I do not own WWE or any of its affiliates or characters_

_I do not own TNA or any of its affiliates or characters_

_I do not own ROH or any of its affiliates or characters_

_I only own my own OCs and nothing else._

**Friday April 10, 2015**

**Birmingham-Jefferson Convention Center Birmingham, Alabama**

**Living In A Dream by, Finger Eleven begins to play.**

Green and white pyro lines the stage as the camera gets shots of the rabid fans in the crowd. The camera then cuts to the announce table at ringside, to show Jim Ross and Corey Graves at ringside.

"Hello and welcome everybody to the Birmingham- Jefferson Convention Center in Birmingham, Alabama! We are sold out with a crowd of over 19,000 are jam packed to see Friday Night Havoc live!" Jim Ross announced.

"Yes, and these people here are going to get their money's worth tonight. As not only do we have Seth Rollins facing Neville, we also have Jimmy Wolf facing off against Jake Storm." Corey added.

"And it appears we don't have to wait any longer as we send it to the ring and Josh Matthews." Jim stated.

"Ladies and gentleman please welcome my guest at this time, Hideo Itami." Josh announced, as he was unanimously booed by the crowd.

_Tokiwakita by CFO$ begins to play._

Hideo Itami walked onto the stage, to a mediocre pop from the crowd who chanted "Hideo" as he pointed towards the sky. Hideo made his way down to the ring, entered and took his seat opposite of Josh.

"Hello Hideo." Josh greeted while gritting his teeth and Hideo simply nodded. Hideo and Josh had crossed paths before, and Josh seemed not to let the incident be water under the bridge.

"So last week, Hideo you were in a hell of a match in the main event of Havoc against Jake Storm, which of course you lost like you so often do." Josh said, and Hideo glared at him. The crowd booed as they knew that this was heading in the same direction as most of Matthews' interviews did. They always tended to rub wrestlers the wrong way. "But that disappointing loss was not the end of the night for you, no. You were then attacked by the superior wrestler Jimmy Wolf." Josh pointed towards the titantron as it showed a replay of Hideo being locked in the Wolf's Jaws and passing out. "After that beating one can only imagine what kind of condition you are in. So tell us, when will Hideo get the opportunity to lose to Jimmy Wolf?" Josh finished.

"First Josh, if Jimmy thinks he can get one over on me he is mistaken. As for when I will compete again. The trainers said I will be ready by Broken Bonds, and The Powers That Be have granted me a match against Jimmy then. Tonight I will not be absent however, as I will be in the corner of Jake Storm." Hideo explained, and the crowd gave a huge cheer.

_Tokiwakita began to play._

Hideo dropped the microphone on the chair and left the ring and headed backstage.

**Locker Room:**

The camera cuts to a sign that says "The Powers That Be", before we hear a crash and the camera flips towards the locker room behind it, and we see the door being flung open to reveal most of the Havoc roster having a heated argument with two members of the locker room. The camera enters the locker room to film the situation. As the cameraman enters the camera is instantly jostled from side to side by other wrestlers who are huddling around the two unknown men. The camera is just about to get a view of the two men before Kurt Angle grabbed the camera and held it up, preventing anyone from seeing the two men.

"Listen, this isn't just for anyone. Leave it to the professionals. The door is that way." Angle said, flip the camera towards the door and escorted the cameraman out of the room and shutting the locker room door.

**Ringside:**

"Who was in that locker room?" Ross asked.

"I don't know, but whoever it was the rest of the locker room was not to happy at them, that's for sure." Graves pointed out. "And if I had to guess we'll find out who those two unidentified men were sooner rather than later."

"We better hope so, or else we will have just as hostile of an environment as those idiots Bischoff has on Rebellion." Ross stated. "Anyways, coming up next we finish the tag team tournament to determine who is the number one contender for the Unified titles. The dominant new tag team of the Ascension, takes on another just as dominant new tag team in Kyle Frost and Dan Miles. The winner will be guaranteed a shot against Cesaro and Kidd at Broken Bonds.

_Rebellion by, CFO$ begins to play._

The Ascension screams at the camera as it pulls out when they started down the ramp. They entered the ring in their normal way, and Viktor grabbed a microphone.

"When people think of great pro wrestling tag teams, they think, The British Bulldogs, The Hart Foundation, Edge and Christian, and the Legion of Doom. But when people think of great American Crusade Wrestling tag teams, the team that always comes up is Kidd and Cesaro. The only reason that, that is the case is because they have yet to face the Ascension. The future of the tag team industry, is standing right in front of all of you!" Viktor proclaimed and handed the microphone to Konnor.

"We are the Ascension! Welcome to the Wasteland!" Konnor yelled, and threw the microphone at the timekeeper's area.

_This Is The Best by, USS begins to play._

Kyle Frost and Dan Miles stepped onto the stage to a loud mixed reaction from the crowd. Despite assaulting the Usos last week, people were praising them for finally getting rid of the Usos. Frost and Miles walked casually to the ring and entered and stood in the center of the ring face to face with the Ascension. Referee Paul Turner stepped in between the two teams, and escorted Konnor to his side. He then returned and escorted Kyle Frost to his side as well. Paul signaled for the bell, and Dan went straight at Viktor. Viktor waited for Dan by his corner, and met Dan with a right hand to the temple. Dan staggered backwards allowing Viktor to attack him with several big blows to the chest and back. Dan went to a knee in front of Viktor, as Viktor twisted his arm and dragged him to his corner. Konnor slapped Viktor's back and entered the ring. Viktor held Dan's arm as Konnor hit him with a left kick straight to the gut. Konnor took control of his arm and dragged him to the center of the ring. Konnor continued to wrench his arm, until he picked Dan up on his shoulder. Konnor then ran at the turnbuckle and deposited Dan causing his head to smack against the top turnbuckle. Dan popped back out moved away from the turnbuckle and was hit by a clothesline from Konnor. Konnor raised his arm, as if he had won the match already before turning back to Dan. Dan tried crawling towards Kyle with an outstretched arm, but was pulled away by Konnor who again dragged him to his corner. He tagged in Viktor who entered the ring and stomped on Dan's chest and legs as Konnor left the ring. Viktor brought Dan to his feet and began to talk smack as he slapped Dan across the face. Viktor took too much time smack talking however, as Dan began to fight back. Dan hit him in the chest several time causing Viktor to let him go. Dan then bounced off the ropes and delivered a clothesline sending both men to the mat. Dan again began to crawl towards Kyle, as Viktor got to his feet. Viktor noticed Dan heading for Kyle and grabbed his leg. Dan spun around and use what force he had to kick Viktor backwards, and continue on his way towards Kyle. Unfortunately for Dan, he kicked Viktor back into his corner where Konnor tagged himself in. Konnor rushed at Dan hit him with an elbow to the back of the head just before he had made the tag. Konnor picked up Dan and brought him over to his corner again. He tagged in Viktor and threw Dan into the center of the ring, as Viktor made his way to the opposite end of the ring. They both waited for Dan to get to his feet and charged at him. Konnor charged, but Viktor went to go as well before he was grabbed by Kyle. Kyle then threw Viktor out of the ring and to the floor. Konnor did not realize this, and went to take out Dan's legs only for him to jump over him. Konnor turned back around and was caught in a hurricanrana by Dan. Dan then finally made his way over Kyle and tagged him in. Konnor got back to his feet and ran this time at Kyle. This backfired however as Kyle caught him with a tilt a whirl backbreaker. This wasn't the end for Konnor as Kyle brought him back to his feet by the neck. He had two hands around his neck and hit him with the Choke Bomb, or two handed chokeslam. Kyle then crawled into the cover. Viktor tried to get in the ring, but Dan held his legs from outside the ring.

"One. Two. Three. Dan and Kyle have knocked off The Ascension." Jim Ross stated. Dan joined Kyle in the ring as they raised each others arm in victory. They turned towards the stage to leave, but were greeting by Tyson Kidd, and Cesaro. They raised their belts, as Dan motioned for the belt to be around his waist. Kidd and Cesaro turned to leave, before two loud smacks were heard. In the ring Dan fell to the mat followed by Kyle, and two chairs.

"Please tell me you guys didn't forget about us." Joseph Palmer said as he stood over Dan. "When we call people out we expect people to go through with it. I don't expect someone to try and replace us with Road Warrior rip offs. Ref, ring the bell we need to show why you don't treat us as second rate wrestlers." Paul looked conflicted, and didn't ring the bell. Palmer and Breeze turned towards Paul, yelling at him to ring the bell. They were suddenly turned around, and taken down by two dropkicks. Palmer and Breeze rolled out of the ring and glared at Cesaro and Kidd who had made their way to the ring.

"Don't come to our show and expect to take over. We are superior! FACT!" Kidd shouted as he raised his title belt. Palmer and Breeze hopped the barricade, and left with security.

**After A Commercial Break:**

"Welcome Back everybody to Friday Night Havoc. In the ring right now, we have Christy Hemme and Trinity. An odd pairing, but anything is possible in American Crusade Wrestling." Jim Ross announced.

_Stars In The Night by, CFO$ begins to play._

Paige walked onto the stage followed by Lillian Warpath and Jessicka Havok. The crowd cheered loudly as the trio made their way to the ring. Lillian stepped onto the apron, as Paige stepped into the ring. Referee Brian Stiffler rang the bell, and Paige went right at Christy Hemme. Paige knocked down Christy Hemme with a clothesline, and then ran and shoulder blocked Trinity off the ropes. Paige turned around and knocked down Christy with another clothesline. Paige smiled at Lillian before turning back towards Christy and picking her up. Paige irished whipped her into her own corner, and casually walked towards her. Christy Hemme got to her feet just before Paige got to her and tried to kick her. Paige saw it coming however and caught her leg and connected with a dragon screw. Paige then ran over and knocked Trinity off the apron again, isolating Hemme from her partner. Paige went back over to Christy and picked her up. Paige locked her in a headlock picked her up and hit her with the rampaige. She flipped her over to go for the pin, but then stopped dead in her tracks. Instead of going for the pin Paige picked her back up and looked over at Lillian. Lillian glared at her as, Paige used Lillian's finisher the twist of Stone Cold. Paige then went into the cover.

"One. Two. Three. Paige and Lillian Warpath have picked up the win." Jim Ross announced. Instead of getting in the ring to celebrate with her partner Lillian just jumped off the apron and left towards the stage. Jessicka hesitated before following Lillian backstage. Paige got on the top rope and did not seem the slightest bit phased.

"This is my house!" Paige screamed at the departing duo and rose the Diva Championship in the air.

**After A Commercial Break:**

_Trouble by, Dale Oliver begins to play._

Ethan Carter III stepped onto the stage to the dismay of the crowd. Ethan didn't waste anytime getting into the ring. He walked around the ring waiting for his opponent to enter.

_The Fighter by, Gym Class Heroes begins to play._

AJ Turner runs onto the stage to the approval of most of the fans in attendance. AJ Turner jogs down the ramp, high fiving fans as he went by. AJ jumped onto the steps went around the ring post and flipped over the rope into the ring. Once in the ring he went to the top rope, and raised his arm towards the sky enthusiastically. He jumped off and faced Ethan who was being held back by the referee Brian Hebner.

Brian rang the bell and Ethan ran straight at AJ. AJ noticed it just in time, to leapfrog over Ethan. Ethan rebounded off the ropes and was taken down with an arm drag. Ethan sprung back to his feet, ran at AJ again, only to be taken down by another arm drag. Ethan rolled over to the corner, as AJ stood at the center of the ring begging him to come at him again. Ethan started to walk around the ropes as AJ waited at the center of the ring. Ethan started to run at AJ again, before stopping in his tracks. Ethan rolled out of the ring and started to walk up the stage.

_MacMilitant by, Miestro begins to play._

Theodore Long stepped onto the stage stopping Ethan in his tracks.

"It's the assistant to the general manager Theodore Long." Corey announced.

"Now hold on a second playa. Ethan I can see you are a little scared of having to go one on one with AJ Turner. So there is something that I thought of you will get back in that ring to team with Alberto El Patron to face AJ Turner and Jevon Xavier Tabb in a tag team match later tonight!" Teddy Long announced and went backstage.

**Interview Area:**

"Please welcome my guest at this time, Jordan King." Byron announced, and King walked next to him. "Jordan last week you and Cody Fireheart but on one hell of a match, unfortunately you came out on the losing side, what are your thoughts?"

"I lost, and I'll do better next time, next question." Jordan answered.

"Where do you see Jordan King going in American Crusade Wrestling?" Byron asked.

"Is that really even a question Byron? I come from a great blood line of wrestlers who made their mark all across England. My goal is extend the success here to the United States. So, where do I see myself in this company. I see myself standing on top of the mountain with the Undisputed Championship around my waist, my flag in one hand, and the Havoc banner waving in the background." Jordan explained and left.

_What do you guys think? Also it maybe a little soon, but I like to plan things out in the long run so I have a new poll up. At One Step to Glory should their be a Money In The Bank Match, or a Feast Or Fired Match. Let me know and I will see you at the next part_


	11. Havoc Episode 2 Part 2

_Thanks for your votes on which match should be at One Step To Glory. The winner by one vote was Feast or Fired. I'm sorry to those who wanted Money In The Bank, but I promise you, you will not be disappointed._

A lightning bolt struck the stage, and the crowd erupted awaiting the arrival of Jake Storm. A motorcycle was heard revving, and Jake Storm rode onto the stage. Jake stopped for a few seconds to admire the crowd, before resuming riding down to the ring. After making his lap around the ring, Jake parked his vehicle and rolled under the bottom rope into the ring.

_Tokiwakita by CFO$ begins to play_.

Hideo Itami's music played, however he did not come onto the stage. Jake looked concerned, but quickly shook it off. Hideo's music stopped and started back up again, and there was still no Hideo. Suddenly the titantron flashed to the parking lot, where Hideo was on the ground in obvious pain.

The camera tried to get closer, but was shoved to the ground by a man holding a steel pipe. The camera fell just at the right angle to capture the action. Jake looked concerned but stood in stunned silence.

The man with the pipe continued to slam the pipe into Itami's shoulder, and chest. He then brought him to his feet and rammed Itami's back into the trunk of a car. The man then dropped the pipe, and went and picked up the camera off the ground. The man took off the mask and revealed himself to be Jimmy Wolf.

"Surprise Stormy!" Jimmy Wolf yelled as he moved his hair out of his eyes. "Don't act to surprised now. I mean who else was going to do this." Wolf continued, as Storm was holding in his anger. "I mean come on. Who else would do this to poor helpless Hideo." Wolf laughed as he kicked Hideo every word of the last sentence. "I mean no disrespect, but the fact that you got put on the first Havoc show after Final Hour and I wasn't makes me... makes me..." Wolf set the camera down on the ground where it had been and opened the trunk. He then grabbed Hideo's arm and put it in the trunk. Wolf then stopped and went back to the camera. "You know I think I made my point clear so I think, oh..." Jimmy stopped when he rested his shoulder on the top of the trunk and it came crashing down on Hideo's arm. "Sorry, my bad." Jimmy mock apologized and raised his hand as if he were in trouble. "You know what though, since I have already done it once what is the problem in doing it a few more times right? You might want to look away it's about to get... extremely entertaining." Wolf stated and put the camera down facing the hood of the car and began slamming the trunk down onto Hideo's arm. All you could hear was the trunk smashing, Hideo's piercing screams, and Jimmy's constant laughing whenever Hideo would scream.

Jake Storm finally returned from his shocked state and began running backstage. The camera cut to the backstage area where Jake was running through the backstage area. While running he bumped into someone holding a drink, causing him to spill his drink. Jake didn't care however as he kept moving towards the parking lot. When he reached there he found Itami rolling on the ground clutching his shoulder in agony. He ran up to Hideo and began to kneel, but was sent crashing to the ground from a crushing blow of a steel pipe to the knee.

"Why are the heroes always so stupid... or is it I'm just... too smart, that it goes beyond anyone else's comprehension?" Wolf questioned and walked away.

**Commercial Break:**

After failing to show that he could control his show, Eric Bischoff meets his new assistant general manager. Also the number one contendership for Sasha Banks Women's Championship is up for grabs in an eight diva battle royal. This Tuesday at nine/eight central only on the American Crusade Wrestling Network.

**Teddy Long's Office:**

The camera show Teddy Long sitting behind his desk with a stack of papers in front of him. Suddenly the door was pushed open and a less than ecstatic Seth Rollins entered the office followed by the Corporate "lap dog" Kane.

"Teddy I want my ride home right now!" Seth demanded.

"And just why should I do that playa? You got a match with Neville later tonight." Teddy stated.

"No I don't, I have a contract that states as champion I can show up whenever I want, and I definitely don't want to be here on this B show surrounded by C talent who don't respect my rank. I will never set foot on this show again, so you can forget ever having an Undisputed Champion from this show." Seth complained and left the office with Kane in tow. Teddy merely sighed and watched Seth leave.

**Parking Lot:**

"Hey Rollins leaving early?" Neville questioned as Seth walked past him.

"None of you buisness Neville." Rollins shot back.

"It is my business, because it seems to me like you are just ducking our match tonight." Neville responded.

"I don't need to prove myself to you. Besides you should be thankful you won't be kneeling before me tonight." Seth said and stormed off.

"If you know what is best for you, it would be wise of you to stop there and not make the wrong people angry." Kane informed Neville and took off after Rollins.

**Ringside:**

_Trouble by, Dale Oliver begins to play_.

Ethan Carter steps onto the stage followed by Alberto El Patron. Ethan Carter and Alberto El Patron move swiftly to the ring still humiliated from last week.

_The Fighter by, Gym Class Heroes begins to play._

AJ Turner ran onto the stage just as he had earlier to an even bigger reaction from the crowd. He ran down the stage high fiving fans along the way and stopped on the end of the stage. He did a three hundred sixty degree spin and pointed to his left towards the stands.

_Born Into Revolution by, JT Machinima begins to play._

The camera began to scan the crowd before finally finding The Beast King. He stood amongst the fans for a little while before making his way towards the ring. The fans cheered loudly for Jevon as he hopped over the barricade and was greeted by AJ. The duo shook hands before they made their way onto the apron. Beast King stepped into the ring, as Alberto El Patron stepped onto the apron. Referee Todd Sinclair rang the bell and Alberto went straight at Jevon. El Patron succeeded in knocking down Beast King with a forearm and followed it up with another forearm. Jevon got back to his feet again, and this time was taken down by a drop kick. Alberto then picked up Beast King's arm and slammed it into the mat several times before letting go. Alberto went to step on the arm, but Beast King rolled out of the way and back to his feet. Alberto ran at him again looking for another forearm, this time however Beast King countered it into a clothesline. Beast King did this two more times before dropping the elbow on Alberto. Beast King picked him back up to his feet and hit him with a right hand to the chin. Alberto fired back with with a right of his own, and was immediately hit back with another right from Beast King. Back and forth the two went until Alberto finally ducked a punch and dropkicked Beast King's left leg out from under him. Beast King fell in between the top and bottom ropes, and Alberto took advantage. He came running at Beast King and hit him with the body avalanche sending Alberto to the outside. Alberto didn't waste anytime getting back in, and when he did he began to stomp away at Beast King. Alberto picked up Beast King and began to wrench his arm. Beast King tried desperately to escape the hold, but to no avail as Alberto placed Beast King's arm behind his back and body slammed him onto it. Alberto went straight into the pin, but only got a quick one count. Beast King got back to his feet and went for a clothesline on Alberto, but he ducked it and Beast King was hit with a backstabber. Alberto again went into a cover, and this time the referee got to a two count before Jevon got his shoulder up. Alberto smiled because he knew Beast King was getting worn out. Alberto got back to his feet and dragged him over to his corner. Alberto picked him up and tagged in Ethan Carter III. Alberto held Beast King's arm as Ethan punched him in the gut. Alberto stepped out onto the apron, as Ethan went to work on Beast King. Ethan began to kick Beast King in the gut several times before backing up and delivering a clothesline knocking Jevon to a sitting position on the mat. Ethan again began to stomp on his Beast King's chest. The referee reached a count of four before pulling Ethan off of him. As the referee was distracted Alberto quickly jumped off the apron and began to choke Beast King. Alberto let go just before the referee turned around and got back on the apron. Ethan made his way over to Beast King and brought him to the center of the ring. Ethan then brought Beast King back to his feet and hit him with the Russian legsweep. Ethan went for the cover and got a two count out of it. Ethan looked at the ref as Beast King began to slowly crawl to his corner. Ethan noticed this however and gave him an elbow to the back of his head, stopping Beast King's momentum. Ethan grabbed Beast King's leg and pulled him back to his corner. Alberto slapped Ethan on the back, and jumped over the top rope to hit an elbow drop on Beast King. Alberto again went into a pin and got yet another two. Alberto slammed his hand down onto the mat in frustration. Alberto recomposed himself and set Beast King up in the corner. He backed up and ran at Beast King and connected with the enziguri on… Ethan. Beast King rolled out of the way causing Alberto to kick his own partner in the face. Alberto looked down at Ethan, telling him to get back up. This distraction however gave Beast King the time he needed to tag in a fresh AJ Turner. AJ jumped over the top rope into the ring and clotheslined Alberto out of the ring. Alberto landed right on Ethan Carter, who was trying to get back to his feet. Alberto got back up to his feet rolling Carter out of the way and came back in the ring. He ran at Turner trying for a forearm, but Turner ducked it. Alberto turned back around and was hit by a spinning heel kick. AJ went for the cover, but only got a two count on Alberto. AJ picked Alberto back to his feet, but Alberto kicked him in the gut causing AJ to let go. Alberto attempted to slap AJ in the face, but was kicked in the calf before he could. Alberto dropped to one knee which allowed AJ to hit the step up shining wizard. Alberto fell onto his back near AJ's corner. AJ shouted something at Beast King and tagged him in. Jevon went to the top rope with his back towards the ring. AJ tagged his foot, as Beast King leapt off the top rope and hit the phoenix splash on Alberto and rolled out of the ring. AJ then went to the top rope and hit a 450 splash on Alberto and went into the cover.

"One. Two. Three! AJ Turner and The Beast King have won this match!" Jim Ross announced.

"And they made a sweet new finishing move as well. This could be a team to be reckoned with in the future." Corey announced.

**Teddy Long's Office:**

"Hey Teddy, what about my match tonight?" Neville questioned.

"Well playa, you aren't going to have one. However next week you will face my hand chosen opponent and if you win you get to face Seth Rollins at Broken Bonds. If your opponent wins though, he will get the match at Broken Bonds." Teddy explained.

"Alright I won't let you down Teddy." Neville said and started for the door. "Do I get any ideas as to who I am facing?" Neville asked.

"I will let you know that this man is undefeated on Havoc." Teddy said, and Neville left.

_What did you guys think? Who will be Neville's opponent next week? Only two more episodes till Broken Bonds! _


	12. Rebellion Episode 3 Part 1

_**Tuesday, April 14, 2015**_

_**Verizon Arena, Little Rock, Arkansas**_

_**Diamond Eyes by, Shinedown begins to play.**_

The red and black pyro begins to go off all around the stage as the camera gets shots of the many excited fans.

"Hello and welcome everyone to Tuesday Night Rebellion, here in Little Rock Arkansas at the jammed packed Verizon Arena! We have a great show lined up so let's send it right to Justin Roberts" Joey Styles announced and the camera went to Justin Roberts who was already in the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the General Manager of Rebellion, Eric Bischoff!" Justin Roberts announced.

_I'm back by, Jim Johnson begins to play._

Eric Bischoff steps onto the stage and the crowds erupts. Despite being a "bisch" most of the time, the crowd still respected him as the man who ran the show. Eric made his way down to the ring, climbed up the stairs and entered the ring. He grabbed the microphone from Justin Roberts and stood in the center of the ring.

"I came out here today per order of the Board of Directors. They told me that I needed to be in the ring to meet my new "Assistant General Manager". You know what though, it really is confusing to me that a show that draws more rating week in and week out would need a babysitter. I am able to create the product that is unpredictable, that is exciting, and most of all the show that entertains the viewers here and at home. This rant does nothing though, so bring him out. Let's all see the new Assistant GM." Eric stated and he along with everyone else turned to the stage. The camera cut to the parking lot where a large white limousine was parked. A man stepped out of the driver's seat and went to the back of the car. The man opened the car and out stepped Paul Heyman. The crowd went silent as Heyman made his way through the arena and appeared on the stage. He acquired a microphone from a stagehand and began to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen my name is Paul Heyman and I am **NOT THE NEW ASSISTANT GENERAL MANAGER OF REBELLION.** If I wanted to run a show I would, and I would not be the assistant to this kiss-ass. As a matter of fact, I am only the advocate for the new assistant general manager. He could not make it tonight due to family matters, though he wishes to remain anonymous until his debut on next week's Rebellion. Next week there will be a new beginning in Rebellion, and this will usher in the Rebellion Era in American Crusade Wrestling!" Heyman exclaimed and walked off the stage.

"Who could the new assistant general manager?" Joey questioned.

"I don't know, but it seems as if we will have to ponder it another time. Standing by is our colleague Renee Young." Dean stated, and the three announcers smiled as the camera cut out.

**Interview Area:**

The camera came back on as Renee flashed a smile of her own before introducing her guest.

"Ladies and gentleman please welcome my guest at this time, Honour Wallace." Renee Young introduced as Honour stepped next to her. "Now Honour last week you were the victim of a vicious chair shot from Summer Rae, who you had just beaten in one heck of a match. What seemed to provoke this attack?" Renee questioned

"I honestly don't know. I do like to think this is because Summer is just a jealous, heartless, bitch, but I don't like to jump to conclusions. I would much rather beat an explanation out of her. Which is exactly what I'm going to do to her this Sunday at Broken Bonds. Any other questions Renee?" Honour asked as Brian Pearson and James Harris stepped up behind her.

"Uhh yeah actually. Why are they following you." Renee asked curiously, a little weirded out as well.

"I don't know." Honour answered and turned towards the two men. "Seriously for the third time today, LEAVE ME ALONE! I'm a big girl I can take care of myself, unlike Mr. I almost lost to Adam Rose." Honour explained and stormed off. Brian turned to James with a smirk on his face.

"James, do you think she likes me?" Brian questioned jokingly, and James stared down at him.

"Yes, she loves you so much that she just wants to rip your heart out and deep fry your guts." James answered and grinned, as Brian's smirk turned into a scowl.

"No one likes a downer James, besides who asked you give your opinion anyway. I know she does and that's all that matters." Brian confirmed.

"You know you might want to get out of that fantasy world you are living in, and get ready to face Alex in a couple of minutes." James stated and Brian slapped his face a couple of times and started walking away. James rolled his eyes and followed him, leaving Renee shaking her head.

**Ringside:**

"Just when I thought Brian couldn't get anymore delusional." Dean joked.

"Yeah you are just mad that Brian wants to take a crack at "the love of your life." JBL responded.

"Guys cut it out! As was just mentioned, up next is a match between the man who can't leave well enough alone Alex Turner, and the clearly delusional Brian Pearson, in a no holds barred match." Joey announced.

"Oh just fantastic." Dean stated, and turned towards the stage.

_Wolfpac by, WCW begins to play._

"The following no holds barred match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first accompanied by Summer Rae, from San Jose, California, weighing in at two hundred and five pounds… Alex Turner!" Justin Roberts announced.

Alex appeared on stage not far in front of Summer Rae, and grabbed her hand. He spun her and held her for a little they started making their way down to the ring hand in hand. The crowd loudly booed them as Alex led her up the stairs before rolling into the ring, and holding the middle rope down for her to enter. Alex called for a mic and waited in the middle of the ring.

"Silence!" Alex shouted at the fans, which only caused them to boo louder. "Do you people have a hearing disorder? Well I should've expected that from such a state such as Arkansas. This place is so depressing, and not only because of it's inhabitants. It's also because of an immigrant by the name of Brian Pearson. Now yes he is from the United States, but he has roached his way into this company. He seemed to sneak into this company, just because he knew one of the higher ups. What really bothers me about him though is the fact, that he has the nerve even to think he can lay a finger on me. Yes, last week he assaulted me, but he can't do anything if I am actually prepared, and tonight I am so bring it on Mr. Delusional!" Alex rambled and set the microphone down and went to the bottom corner opposite of the stage.

_Broken Dreams by, Drake Hunt begins to play._

"And his opponent accompanied by James Harris, from Denver, Colorado, weighing in at two hundred and twenty pounds… Brian Pearson!" Justin Roberts announced and exited the ring.

Brian ran out onto the stage looking like he had just visited a bar instead of getting ready for a wrestling match. Brian ran to one side of the stage to the other, until he came to a stop in the middle of the stage. He spread his arms out and the fans couldn't decided whether to cheer him or boo him. Brian walked down to the ring slowly getting into his game face as he approached the ring. Brian hopped over the top rope into the ring, and made his way to the other side of the ring to confront Alex. Referee Rob Zapata however stepped in front of Brian, before he could get to Alex. Rob escorted Brian back to his side of the ring, before ringing the bell to begin the match.

Alex and Brian wasted no time before they ran right at each other. Brian was ready to hit a lou thez press on Alex, however he stopped running to barely avoid being hit. Alex took this time he had and rolled out of the ring. The crowd booed as Brian went straight after him and slid under the bottom rope, just as Alex slid back into the ring. Brian looked infuriated for falling into that, he slid back into the ring, only for Alex to slide right back out. Brian let out a fake chuckle as he challenged Alex to get back in the ring.

"I don't have time for this match. Call me up when they give me a real opponent." Alex said, and turned to leave. Brian slid out of the ring to prevent him from leaving, only to have Alex roll right back in. Brian kicked the barricade having fell for the trick a third time. Alex pointed towards Brian with one hand and made circles with his other hand. He then proceeded to crotch chop, before Brian lost it. Brian rolled into the ring and hit Alex with a double leg takedown. Brian began to hammer on Alex with right hand after right hand, until Alex threw him off. Alex got to his feet just as Brian was running at him. Alex was able to sidestep him and throw him over the top rope. Alex taunted only to turn back around and be hit with a flying clothesline from Brian. Brian picked Alex up to his feet and irish whipped him into the corner. Brian then went running after him only for Alex again to move at the last second, squeezing through the middle and top ropes. Alex had just enough time to get his feet into the air and kick Brian in the head sending him to the mat. Alex then climbed up to the top rope with his back facing Brian and the ring.

"It seems that Alex wants to finish off Brian quickly." Joey announced.

"Would you want to be stuck with that man in a ring Joey?" JBL questioned.

"He's got a point Joey." Dean added.

"About time you see things my way." JBL responded.

Alex pointed straight to James before starting to take his leap. He attempted a phoenix splash, but luckily he had found that Brian had rolled out of the way just in time, for Alex to roll out of it. Alex got back to his feet and ran straight at Brian. Brian did the same and they both leapt into the air and collided sending them sprawling to the mat.

"One…" Rob began to count as both men tried to get to their feet. "Two…" Summer Rae began to pound on the mat trying to motivate Alex to get to his feet. "Three…" Both men reached their feet at a count of three so Rob was forced to stop the count. Alex and Brian both went at each other again and locked up in the collar and elbow. Brian gained the upper hand and put Alex into a headlock, however Alex was able to throw him off and send him towards the ropes. Brian rebounded, as Alex leapfrogged over Brian and then ducked under him on his return. Brian came back one more time and was hit by a dropkick by Alex. Alex took a moment to bow before turning back towards Brian. He began to pick Brian up, but was stopped as Brian began to punch him in the gut. Brian tossed Alex away, as he got back to one knee. He was sent right back down however as Alex rebounded and hit him square in the jaw with a shining wizard. Alex didn't waste any time going into the cover.

"One.. Two.." Rob counted before Brian got his shoulder up. Alex looked towards Rob and clapped his hands together three times, to which Rob simply held up two fingers. Alex sighed and went back to work on Brian. He got back to his feet moved Brian onto his side, and soccerball kicked his back. Brian rolled onto his stomach as he clenched his back. Alex stood waiting for Brian to try to get to his feet, and when he did Brian was sent back down again by a devastating curb stomp. Alex rolled Brian over onto his back and hooked the far leg.

"One.. Two.. Thr." Rob was close to hitting the mat for a third time when Brian lunged his shoulder up just in time. Alex looked ready to celebrate, but when he heard two his eyes seemed to boil. He lifted Brian's head up by his hair and began to rain fist down on him. When he was finally done Brian had been cut open and was beginning to bleed down the right side of his face. Alex then slid out of the ring and began to search under the ring. James came rounding the corner resting his hand on the post waiting for Alex to pull something out and jump in. This proved to be a mistake as there was suddenly a latch, and James noticed he was now handcuffed to the post. While waiting for James, he had forgot to focus on Summer. Alex smirked as he pulled out a chair. He winked at Summer Rae as he rolled back in the ring with chair in tow. Brian again was trying to get back to his feet until Alex sent the chair crashing down on his back. James tried desperately to get loose, but to no avail, as Alex smacked Brian with the chair again. Alex then picked up Brian by his hair, and held the chair up to Brian neck. Alex smiled at Brian as he prepared to schedule a meeting between neck and chair.

_Not Listening by, Papa Roach begins to play._

Honour Wallace raced onto the stage and down the ramp. Summer Rae waited for her at the end of the ramp, but was quickly dismissed by a forearm from Honour. Honour rolled into the ring and grabbed the chair, just as Alex was about to slam Brian's neck down. Alex thought about putting her in her place, but took notice of Summer's situation and quickly left the ring to check on her. A man came running down the ramp to James Harris with keys, and unlocked the big man.

In the ring Honour helped Brian to his feet, as he gave her a goofy grin.

"Don't take this the wrong way Brian, I am just returning the favor. Don't get used to it." Honour quickly stated.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say Miss. Honour." Brian said mocking her statement from earlier.

_I'm Back by Jim Johnson begins to play._

Eric Bischoff stepped onto the stage with a microphone in hand.

"Now I hate to break up these touching family reunions, but I had an idea that came to me while I was back there. And considering how in love Summer and Alex are, and Honour's clear admiration for Brian. I think that at Broken Bonds instead of two singles matches, we will have ourselves an intergender tag team match. Summer Rae and Alex Turner vs Honour Wallace and Brian Pearson. Now all five of you get backstage. You got three minutes." Eric announced and walked backstage.

**After The Commercial Break:**

"The following fatal four way match is for the number one contendership to the Women's Championship!" Justin Roberts announced.

_Firefly by, Breaking Benjamin begins to play._

"Introducing first from Birmingham, Alabama, "The Fallen Angel", Renesa!" Justin Roberts announced. The lights dimmed and gold lights began to flash around the arena. Renesa then stepped out onto the stage to an almost non existent reaction from the crowd, as a lone spotlight shined onto her. She walked down the ramp and entered the ring. She stood at the center as she discarded her jacket as she waited for the other two participants.

_Hardcore Country begins to play._

"Her opponent from Richmond, Virginia Mickie James!" Justin Roberts announced. Mickie James stepped onto the stage to a decent response from the cheering crowd. Mickie quickly ran down the ramp slapping hands with the fans as she passed. She stepped into the ring and stared down Renesa, before turning towards the crowd and playing to them.

_All The Things She Said by, t.A.t.U begins to play._

The crowd began to cheer as Daniela's music played through the arena. The cheers instantly turned to boos as instead of Daniela stepping onto the stage, it was the Women's Champion Sasha Banks.

"Oh, I'm sorry were you people expecting someone else?" Sasha mockingly asked, and the boos got louder. "I will take that as a yes, but take this as a good thing. You were able to see the Boss of Rebellion before Sunday, when I beat either the cowgirl or the fallen angel. As for your precious Daniela, she is currently at home nursing her wounds while wishing she could be me. Now why should I deny you this match any longer, I mean who doesn't want to see the eventual loser of their match on Sunday. Good luck girls, you're going to need it." Sasha stated, smiled and left.

Renesa and Mickie turned back to each other, determined to get their hands on Sasha at Broken Bonds to prove her wrong. Referee Shawn Bennett rang the bell and Renesa rushed Mickie and took her down with a jumping forearm. Mickie got back to her feet and caught Renesa off guard with a forearm of her own. Renesa got back up and went for another forearm, but Mickie ducked and hit her with a dropkick to the back of the head. Mickie took this time to climb up to the top rope and hit Renesa with a crossbody as soon she got back to her feet. Mickie got back to her feet and brought Renesa up with her. Mickie irish whipped her into the rope, and set up for a back body drop. Renesa however countered it into a sunset flip, and kept her pinned.

"One..." At the count of one Mickie rolled out the pin, and planted a boot in the seated Renesa's face. Mickie then went for a pin of her own.

"One... Tw..." Renesa got her shoulder up at one and a half and rolled to the corner. Mickie went to the corner and picked Renesa up into a standing position. She then stepped up to the middle ropes and began hit Renesa in the forehead.

"One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven." Mickie landed seven punches before Renesa was able to duck between her legs and pull out her legs, causing Mickie to crash face first into the middle turnbuckle. Renesa pulled Mickie to the center of the ring, grabbed her legs, crossed them and locked in the sharpshooter. Mickie face scrunched in agony, as she let out grunts of pain. She desperately tried to reach the ropes. After a struggle, Mickie was finally able to reach the ropes causing Renesa to break the hold, but not before Shawn had counted to four. Renesa picked Mickie up to her feet, but was halted as Mickie elbowed her in the stomach, and hit her with a snapmare. Mickie then bounced off the ropes and took Renesa down with a dropkick. Mickie popped back up and signaled for the "long kiss goodnight" as she waited for Renesa to get up.

_Hardcore Country by, Mickie James begins to play._

Everyone in the crowd turned their attention towards the stage, and they were greeted by the sight of Caridee on the stage. Mickie turned to look and moved to the ropes when she noticed, she was wearing the clothes she had "borrowed" from Mickie last week. Caridee smiled and waved at Mickie as she turned around right into a spinebuster from Renesa. Renesa then jumped over Mickie onto the ropes and hit her with "The Fallen Angel" or Lionsault. Renesa hooked both of Mickie's legs as Shawn Bennett began to count.

"One... Two... Three..." Bennett rang the bell, as Renesa sprang back to her feet.

"Here is your winner and new number one contender, Renesa!" Justin Roberts announced, as Renesa grabbed the microphone from him.

"Sasha I know you are back there listening, so I am going to keep this short and sweet. Not only am I going to beat you this Sunday, but I am going to make sure you pretty boy friend Palmer has to wheel you out on a stretcher. You may think I am just a new face, but what I lack in experience, I'm going to make up for with my hunger and desire for the championship. At Broken Bonds you will know what it feels like to bow before The Fallen Angel!" Renesa handed the microphone back to Justin Roberts and quickly went backstage to many cheers from the crowd.

**Backstage:**

Renesa walked through the curtain and was congratulated by a handful of superstars and divas. She got passed them and grabbed a bottle of water before heading back towards the women's locker room. She reached for the handle on the door, but another hand clamped on top of hers. She looked up to see Joseph Palmer preventing her from entering. Renesa dropped her water bottle and was about to take a swing, before Palmer spoke up.

"Woah, woah, woah. I'm not here for a fight." Palmer stated.

"Well, then why are you here? Start talking, and get off my hand." Renesa questioned and demanded, and Palmer obliged.

"I'm just the messenger here. I am here to tell you that you are going to take a dive on you match against Sasha this Sunday." Palmer explained.

"Oh yeah, and just why would I do that?" Renesa questioned.

"You would do it because it is in everyone's best interest. You get spared the embarrassment of no showing a title match. Sasha keeps the title, and I don't have to beat up such a beautiful girl." Palmer answered.

"Well, you can forget it. I am walking out of Broken Bonds with that title one way or another." Renesa stated, and reached for the door handle again. Palmer intercepted her hand however and held onto her wrist.

"I really do wish you would have listened, and I wouldn't have to do this, but those who disobey must be disciplined." Palmer said, and raised his hand up to smack her. He was about to bring his hand down, but he was suddenly knocked into the wall. Palmer looked towards his attacker, and found out that Gale had shoved him into the wall. " You never learn do you?" Palmer asked, and approached Gale.

"I could ask you the same question. When will you learn to leave innocent people especially my family alone?" Gale questioned.

"When I stop being beautiful." Palmer responded, and was tackled into the wall by Gale in return. Gale began to hit Palmer with rights and lefts straight to the chin. It wasn't long after that several male and female wrestlers were there to break the two apart. Gale smirked back at Palmer, as Palmer lay on the floor asking if his face was okay. Gale turned towards Renesa who had watched the whole thing and winked at her. She merely grinned before turning to go into the locker room.

_**Hello everyone, hope you enjoyed. As stated at the beginning of the episode the new assistant general manager will be revealed next week. Only one problem, I don't have any. So in part 2 I will include a GM application form that can be filled out and pmed to me. Remeber only one will be chosen so don't feel left out if your's didn't get chosen.**_

**_Also, I want to make the best Oc wrestling company on this site, so if you could, leave your favorite and least favorite things about this story as a review and I will make sure to adjust it to accommodate the majority. Thanks for your continued support. I am really trying to get these out as soon as I can._**


	13. Rebellion Episode 3 Part 2

"Come in." Eric said agitated, while pacing about his office. The door opened and Carter Sullivan stepped into the office.

"Am I actually allowed in here this time?" Carter questioned, and Eric glared at him before moving back to his desk and sitting down.

"What do you want Carter?" Eric asked impatiently.

"I want a match at Broken Bonds against John Morrison and the Miz." Carter stated, and Eric began to tap his chin. After a few seconds he smirked, and looked at Carter.

"You know what, okay. You got you match." Eric confirmed, and Carter turned to leave. He took a few steps towards the door before Eric spoke up again. "You got your match on one condition. That condition is that it has to be a tag team match." Eric explained, and Carter turned towards him.

"Alright then I will go find my partner." Carter said and began to exit again. Only to again be stopped by Eric.

"You know that was my original plan, but then I remembered something." Eric began, but was cut off by Carter before he could continue.

"Yeah, and what would that be." Carter snapped.

"You forgot to say please when you asked for the match." Eric laughed as Carter glared at him. "Your partner will find you by the end of the night." Eric concluded and Carter left quickly. He had a good feeling the person he would be seeing was not one he would be thrilled with.

**Ringside:**

_Louder Than Words by, Celldweller begins to play._

"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome Ryan Keys!" Justin Roberts announced.

Ryan came out onto the stage as he began to stretch his legs. The camera went in for a close up, as Ryan winked and began down the ramp, motioning for the camera to follow behind him. He made it to the ring, slid under the bottom rope and quickly ran to the furthest turnbuckle. He jumped up to the middle rope, and smirked as the crowd cheered him loudly. He hopped down as his music cut out. He was handed a microphone, and stood in the center of the ring.

"For two weeks now, I've been keeping silent. Staying in the background, while Palmer, Banks, and Breeze ran their mouth. Now I'm not worried about Banks, that is Daniela's problem. Breeze is in the same boat. Breeze can go back to whatever hair salon he wants and stay there for the rest of his life and I wouldn't care. Palmer on the other hand is going to look a whole lot better with his intestines on a stick. He has been a thorn in the side of me and this company for well over two years. While Gale may hate Palmer as well he is just a rookie. He hasn't been costs two title shots, and four months of his career, because of some slimey, pathetic, stuck up, little bitch named Joseph Palmer. That's why I am calling out Palmer right now and challenging him to a winner take all match at Broken Bonds. So what do you say Palmer? Do you have the cajones to take me on." Ryan Keys stated and looked towards the stage.

_Can't Tell Me Nothing by, Kanye West begins to play._

Gale walked out onto the stage with a slight smirk as he stared out into the crowd. He winked at in the direction of a blonde girl in the front row, who seemed to melt in response, before turning back to Ryan Keys, with a much more serious look on his face. He grabbed a microphone from next to the announce table and returned back to the top of the stage.

"Now Ryan, I understand you're frustrated, and most of these fans have not a clue what you're talking about. Considering this show hit mainstream while you were injured, thanks to Palmer. I understand where you are coming from Ryan, if someone like Palmer were to cost me two title shots I would be pissed as well. But the fact of the matter is you don't have your family involved in the wrestling business I do. You don't know what it is like for these two blondes who couldn't tell you two times two, to be constantly one step ahead of you when it comes to my sister's safety. Now yes, this title means more than anything else in this company, but outside I have a life and a family as well. When a man disrupts both of these things, you tend to lose it a little more. That is why I am challenging Joseph Palmer to a match, and you can take your match and shove it because the headline next Tuesday will be Gale Hawthorne knocks Joseph Palmer off his high horse and leaves him in the dust at Broken Bonds." Gale countered and the crowd again cheered.

_The World Belongs To Me by, My Darkest Days begins to play._

"Are you two done rambling yet?" Palmer questioned, as Gale and Ryan looked for him before finally spotting him in a closed off section right in front of one of the suites. "I mean considering I had time to get check out by the trainer, reapply my makeup, and get up to this section just shows, how long winded you too are. And the fact that you two, are so boring and serious makes it so much worse. These people right behind me almost passed out having to watch you two speak for fifteen minutes. News flash guys this isn't the WWE. This isn't some Authority promo, this is American Crusade Wrestling, and this is my show. Which is exactly why I am going to think long and hard about you two guys offers, and say no." Palmer stated, and the crowd booed loudly, as Gale motioned for him to come down and Ryan opened the ropes up daring him to step in. "Now, now, now, let's all calm down a little here. It isn't that I don't want to fight, it's the fact that you two aren't worthy enough to fight against me. Bo Dallas has more credentials than both of you, put together and he does nothing, but be a second-rate motivator." Palmer continued, as Gale and Ryan kept staring him down.

"Unfortunately, Eric Bischoff has forced me to pick one of you to face me at Broken Bonds, so… I will choose the winner of the match coming up next. It will be Gale Hawthorne versus Ryan Keys in a two out of three falls match. Good luck, gentlemen." Joseph announced and made his way towards the ring.

_*_**Commercial Break**_*_

"_On the final episode of Havoc before Broken Bonds, everyone is looking to clinch their spot on the show. Such as when Jordan King fights Ced in a number one contenders match for Bad News Barrett's United States Championship. And Neville puts his number one contendership on the line against an undefeated mystery opponent. Friday Night Havoc at 8/7 central only on the American Crusade Wrestling Network. _

***Ringside***

The bell rang and Gale charged straight at Ryan, only for him to dodge and begin to mock Gale.

"Ole!" Ryan shouted, mimicking a bullfighter, as he turned back towards Gale. Gale walked right up to Ryan and went to slap him across the face, but Ryan ducked below it and kneed him in the gut. "Come on, you can do better than that." Ryan mocked as he scraped his foot across Gale's face. Ryan picked Gale back to his feet, and irish whipped him into the ropes. Ryan bent over to attempt a back body drop, but Gale brought his shoe up and kicked him in the face. Gale seizing the opportunity moved behind Ryan and wrapped his arms around Ryan's waist before hitting him with the german suplex.

"Come on you can do better than that." Gale stated, and picked Ryan back up to his feet. Gale took Ryan by the hair and dragged him into the corner. Gale brought himself onto the middle rope and began to hit Ryan with punch after punch.

"One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven...ohhh!" The crowd chanted as Ryan slid through Gale's leg, took his left leg out from under him and locked him in an ankle lock. Gale held mercifully onto the ropes as the referee began to count.

"One..Two..Three.." The referee counted before Ryan broke the hold. Gale fell face first onto the mat, clenching his ankle. He rolled out onto the apron and began to shake off the pain. Ryan realized this however, and crashed into the opposite ropes sending him running towards Gale. Ryan came to a halt right before the ropes and hit Gale with a baseball slide, sending Gale crashing to the outside. Ryan taunted in the ring, as he waited for Gale to return to his feet. Gale got up to his feet and Ryan stepped out onto the apron. Gale turned towards the knee, and was greeted with a knee to the side of the face.

"Wooo!" Ryan shouted and threw Gale back into the ring. Ryan rolled in after him, and irish whipped him into the ropes. This time Ryan went for a clothesline, but again he missed when Gale ducked under it. Gale came back with a clothesline of his own, only for Ryan to duck his as well. Gale rebounded again and attempted a crossbody, and Ryan tried the same causing them to sprawl onto the floor.

"And both men go down with a double crossbody." Joey Styles announced.

"Well when you put two idiots in a match, that is bound to happen at some point. Monkey see monkey do I guess." Palmer joked, and Ambrose smacked him on the back of the head. "Hey!" Palmer screamed.

"Oh sorry didn't see you there." Ambrose shot back.

Both men got back to their feet at a count of five and they locked up in the collar and elbow tie up. Ryan was able to win and put Gale in a headlock before taking him down with a snapmare. Ryan kept the headlock applied, and the crowd began to clap to get Gale back to his feet. Gale slowly brought himself back to his feet and began to elbow Ryan in the gut. Ryan let go clutching his chest, and Gale took this time to bounce off the ropes. Ryan recovered in time; however, and kneed him in the gut.

"A knee to the gut by Ryan, and the Master Key! The Master Key connects! Cover one...two...and three! The first fall goes to Ryan Keys." Joey announced at the top of his lungs.

Ryan shot back up and paraded around the ring, while the referee helped Gale back to his feet. Gale stood in the corner shaking his head and then nodding to the referee that he could continue. The referee rang the bell, and Ryan wasted little time before trying to capitalize. Ryan ran and leapt into the air attempting to squash Gale, who moved just in time. Ryan was able to stop himself from crashing into the turnbuckle, but when he turned around he was hit with a stinger splash by Gale.

Ryan was about to fall to the mat, but Gale stopped him and picked him up for the powerbomb. Gale was thrown back a little, when picking Ryan up but that didn't stop him from running towards the turnbuckle and slamming Ryan into it. Ryan clutched his back, and before he could fall Gale stopped him again, this time with a superman punch. Ryan finally fell, and Gale hooked both legs as he went for the cover.

"One...Two...Three! The match is now tied with that pin." Joey Styles announced, as Gale got back to his feet and prepared to engage Ryan again. Ryan used the ropes to get back to his feet and the referee signaled for the match to resume. Gale didn't waste anytime in going straight after Ryan Keys, and chopping out his knee sending him back to the mat. Gale then went straight for another cover.

"One...Two… Th" The referee counted before Ryan got his shoulder up at two. Gale looked up at the referee with pleading eyes, just wanting to finish the match.

"Oh no, so close." Palmer stated, and spun around in the announce chair.

"These two men are putting on a match of the year candidate right here on Rebellion!" Ambrose proclaimed.

Gale picked Ryan back up to his feet, but was stopped when Ryan began to deliver rights and lefts to his chest. Ryan pushed Gale away from him, sending Gale into the ropes. Gale bounced off the ropes and attempted a clothesline only for Ryan to duck it hit him with the headlock backbreaker. Ryan lifted Gale back to his feet, and connected with the northern lights suplex.

"The northern lights suplex from Keys! Bridging into the cover…" Dean Ambrose began

"One...Two...Thre" The referee counted before holding up two fingers causing Ryan to look up at him in disbelief. Ryan latched onto the referee's collar as he brought himself back to his feet and began yelling at the referee. Ryan backed the referee into the corner, and was about to slap him across the face when he heard stomping from behind him. He turned to see Gale charging straight at him, however, he was able to move just in time sending Gale crashing into the referee knee first. The referee fell to the ground and out of the ring in obvious pain. Gale spared the referee a look before Ryan came running towards him. Gale was able to drop down just in time and trip up Ryan, causing him to go crashing face first into the top turnbuckle. Ryan didn't fall and turned back around clutching his nose only to be uppercutted by Gale. Gale then kneed Ryan in the gut, causing Ryan to fall to his knees. Gale then scraped his boot across Ryan's face causing him to fall back a little.

"Delivery from Kiss My Ass Boulevard!" Gale shouted and he rushed towards the rope and executed a perfect lionsault landing straight on Ryan's neck. Gale dusted off his hands over Ryan and went for the cover. The referee crawled back in the ring, and slowly counted the pin.

"One…..Two…..Three!" The referee counted before falling flat on the mat. Gale picked himself off the mat and raised his arm in victory. He gingerly made his way to the turnbuckle and climbed up to the second rope. He pumped his fist, as the crowd applauded the valiant effort by both men.

Palmer stood up from the announce table and began to make his way towards the ring. Gale made his way down from the ropes to see Palmer standing at the end of the ramp. Palmer began to slowly clap, as Gale motioned for him to come in the ring.

"I can still take you on you son of a bitch!" Gale shouted to a roar of approval from the crowd.

"Oh really! Let's go then!" Palmer responded and climbed up onto the apron. Gale charged at him and Palmer quickly hopped off the apron. He made his way around to the other side of the ring and stole Lillian Garcia's microphone. "I changed my mind, because I don't need to prove anything to you. And from the look on your face you don't need to prove anything to me either, but that is just the thing. Your ego is beyond inflated and you have been here what, three weeks. If you think you've got me all figured out, you are sadly mistaken." Palmer dropped the microphone into Lillian's lap and exited through the crowd, leaving Gale fuming in the ring.

***Interview Area***

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome my guest at this time, the general manager of Rebellion, Eric Bischoff." Renee Young announced and Eric walked onto the screen with a perky grin.

"Hello Renee." Eric greeted and Renee was about to open her mouth to speak, but was cut off. "Yes Renee I am here for a reason, Carter I hope you are listening. It seems that you haven't been able to find your partner yet. That is unfortunate. Since I am such a nice guy though, I have taken the liberty of finding you a partner, and he is here with us now. Let me go get him." Eric announced, and walked off. The camera began to follow him to the parking lot, and saw Eric approach a white stretch limo. Eric opened the door to reveal the partner.

"Hello David so glad you could make it!" Eric greeted happily as the man stepped out of the car. The man stood at about six feet six inches, had a dark buzz cut, a fully grown beard, and muscles the size of which The Rock would be jealous of. David nodded at Eric, and passed right past him without saying a word. "See Carter I'm not that bad. See you on Sunday!"

***Chance Guevara's Locker Room***

"AHHH!" Chance yelled as he punched the bag once again making it explode. He moved towards the sand and picked up the now punctured picture of Adam Cole. He then proceeded to rip it in half.

"What do you think?" A man asked from outside the locker room.

"I think he could be valuable to the cause." Another man answered.

"Do you think we could control him?" Yet another man questioned.

"You let me worry about that now, what are you still doing here we are bound to get spotted." The man answered again and the three left quietly.

_Sorry it's been so long, and this chapter only having one match might seem a little disappointing but I couldn't think of another match to put on. Next chapter will be the GM Application, and the OC roster as of right now. Look for Friday Night Havoc next week. _


	14. ACW Full OC Roster

_Welcome to the ACW roster page! Please let me know, if I should add short descriptions about each of the characters._

**OC Roster:**

**_Active Rebellion Roster:_**

__Alex Carter __made by EMoney365 **(Injured)**

_Alex Turner- _made by Darthe11

_Ashlyn Riker- _made by rebeccajoleaumanwilson

_Brian Pearson- _made by Solis Duellator **(Suspended)**

_Caridee- _made by xXxShonxXx

_Carter Sullivan- _made by Silverstone007

_Chance Guevarra- _made by Leaning Leon **(TV Champion)**

_Daniela Hawthorne- _made by GenuineHarajukuDoll

_David Jackson- _made by me

_Gale Hawthorne- _made by GenuineHarajukuDoll **(Injured)**

_Honour Wallace- _made by Daughter of the Mist

_Joseph Palmer- _made by me

_Michelle Martinez- _made by spanky1986. awj

_Phil Turner- (GM) _made by Darthe11

_Renesa- _made by RatedRAngel **(Women's Champion)**

_Ryan Keys- _made by Wakko's Minion

__Violet __made by Violet Ambrose

**_Active Havoc Roster:_**

Adley White made by HellInBoots

AJ Turner made by Zorbo678

Ced made by TheLegendaryCed **(US Champion)**

Cody Fireheart made by Coda Olympus

Dan Miles made by An Uncharming Prince **(Unified Champion)**

_Jake Storm made by Void Of Eternal Darkness _ **(Injured)**

_Jevon Xavier Tabb made by lil26jay_

Jimmy Wolf made by ItsMyTime

Jordan King made by Dark Axmos

Kyle Frost made by An Uncharming Prince **(Unified Champion)**

Lillian Warpath made by Lilly Warpath

Melanie Miranda made by Pumking III

Michael Crews made by mikemike34

Rick Washington made by Mastodonbrawler365

**_Yet To Debut_**

__Adam Jones __made by BalorClubMember01

__Alex Dawson __made by Wrecking ZE

__Billie Gray __ made by Ondra J

_Brandon Elvidge _made by Brandon547

__Chris Blake __made by sonicmeans speed

__Dante Richards __made by Daughter of the Mist

__Destiny Cruise __made by JadenCage

__Eddie Styles __made by DJGreatness704

_Hazel _made by BlaqWidowRockerChiq02

_Josiah Devin __Sanura _made by GenuineHarajukuDoll

_Kara King _made by JadenCage

__Lilith __made by DesertMortician

__Luke Quinn __made by TheLukinator

__Malachi Cyrus __made by EL-Lucha-Guerrero-195

__Nayomi Hatsuniku __made by TheLukinator

__Rosabel Hardy __made by HardyFanGirl20

__Troy Mercer __made by StoneWolf120

_Victor Lyles_ made by LostClu

__Zahra Rush __made by XxBulletClub4LifexX


	15. Havoc Episode 3

_Two parts in one, enjoy._

"Welcome ladies and gentleman to the last episode of Friday Night Havoc before Broken Bonds, live from the Philips Arena!" Jim Ross opened as the crowd screamed loudly.

_The Offering by, Shaman's Harvest begins to play._

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from London, England, weighing in at two hundred twenty five pounds, Jordan King!" Justin Roberts announced as Jordan made his way onto the stage. Jordan ran down the ramp slid under the bottom rope, got back up and went to the middle of the ring where he proceeded to do a backflip. He then went to the far corner and waited for his opponent.

_Kick Ass by, Egypt Central begins to play._

"And his opponent, from Miami, Florida, weighing in at two hundred forty five pounds, Ced!" Justin announced and Ced slowly walked onto the stage. Ced then turned towards a cameraman and told him to pan into the crowd. The cameraman began to turn, when Ced yanked the camera away from him and began to make his way to the ring, offering a new first person perspective of the walk. He got up onto the apron before setting the camera down and climbing into the ring.

The referee rang the bell and Ced and Jordan King approached the middle of the ring. Ced then ducked a punch from Jordan and used a double leg takedown to bring him to the mat. Jordan was able to push him off before he was able to land any blows. Both men popped back up to their feet and ran at each other. Jordan went for a clothesline which Ced ducked under, and punched him in the gut. With Jordan holding his chest, Ced rebounded off the ropes and chopped Jordan's leg out from under him. Ced then dropped an elbow straight to his chest, and then another, and another, and another, and another, before finally finishing it off with a jumping elbow.

"One... T" The referee counted before Jordan got his shoulder up. Jordan tried crawling back to his feet, but Ced dropped a forearm on the back of Jordan's head. Ced smirked and then moved to Jordan's legs and proceeded to lock in the surfboard on him.

"Do you submit?" The referee questioned Jordan as he screamed in pain. He shook his head no however and Ced dumped him off to the side. Ced kipped up back to his feet and went to the turnbuckle, where he hopped up onto the top rope and sat there waiting for Jordan to get up. Ced checked his imaginary watch, just as Jordan got back to his feet. Jordan noticed Ced and went power walking at him, only for Ced to stand up on the middle rope and attempt a crossbody. Jordan noticed it just in time to roll out of the way, causing Ced to fall face first onto the mat.

"That slight misstep by Ced may cost him here." Jim Ross announced.

"And that's what you get for being too cocky and taking your eyes off the opponent." Josh Mathews stated, as Ced got back to his feet only to be taken down by a loud dropkick.

"Only Kings can deliver dropkicks like those." Corey said.

"That's for damn sure." Jim Ross added.

Jordan was beginning to feel the momentum shifting his way, as he stood next to the downed Ced and hit a standing moonsault. Jordan wasn't done there, as he popped back up his feet and hit a standing 450 splash.

"One...Tw" The referee got to before Ced powered out of the pinfall. Ced sat back up, but Jordan knocked him back down with a falling clothesline. Jordan then brought Ced back to his feet and attempted to hit him with a headlock driver, Ced countered however and pushed him straight into the referee knocking him down. Jordan came back and this time kicked him in the gut before successfully hitting the headlock driver, or as he calls it Royal Ending.

"Royal Ending!" Corey Graves shouted.

"But now there is no referee!" Jim Ross informed.

No referee meant no pinfall, and Jordan dragged Ced over by the corner with the intention of wowing the crowd while the official was down. Jordan climbed to the top rope and attempted King's Grace, also known as a shooting star senton.

"What the hell?!" Jim exclaimed as a man appeared from under the ring.

"That's the US champion Bad News Barrett!" Josh Matthews shouted, as Barrett rolled Ced out of the way causing Jordan to land back first on the canvas. Jordan shot up in obvious pain, but was then put back down by a bull-hammer courtesy of the man once known as Wade. Barrett then dragged Ced on top of Jordan, and left the ring just before the referee came to.

"One...Two...Three." The referee counted, as Bad News Barrett grabbed a microphone.

"Jordan, great match out there, you almost had him beat. BUT I'M AFRAID I'VE GOT SOME BAD NEWS! You see, when people like you come into this industry, you are always so idiotic and ready to throw your career away to appease these fans, and the jokers backstage that run this bloody show. In time you come to realize however that the only thing that matters in this industry is the championships, like this one here. Consider this a lesson and how things are not given by simple crowd reactions, or kissing the right people's asses. You get it through busting your tail for ten years and putting up with anything they throw at you. Until next time thank you very much!" Barrett explained as he left the stage.

***Interview Area***

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome my guest at this time, Jake Storm." Byron Saxton announced, and Jake Storm walked onto the screen with a determined look on his face. "Now Jake, last week we saw your good friend, Hideo Itami, get viciously attacked by Jimmy Wolf. What are you thoughts?"

"What are my thoughts? What are my thoughts? It's just sunshine and rainbows up here Byron, how do you think I feel?" Jake responded grabbing Byron's shirt collar. "My friend was just attacked, and I could do nothing to stop it. And now, I have to wear this stupid knee brace, until Sunday while a crazed lunatic runs free throughout the building! Trust me Jimmy, come Sunday you are going to be begging for mercy." Jake finished and his face calmed a little and he released Byrom. "Sorry about the suit Byron." Jake apologized as he fixed Byron's collar before walking off.

***Ringside***

_This is the Best, by USS begins to play. _

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first being accompanied by, Kyle Frost, from Seattle, Washington, weighing in at two hundred ten pounds, Dan Miles!" Justin Roberts announced. Both men walked straight to the ring with a purpose not even acknowledging the crowd. The rolled into the ring and waited for their opponents.

_Right Here Right Now, by CFO$ begins to play._

"And his opponent, accompanied by Cesaro, from Calgary, Alberta, Canada, weighing in at two hundred four pounds, Tyson Kidd." Justin Roberts announced as Cesaro and Kidd energetically made their way to the ring.

Tyson Kidd hopped into the ring, and Dan Miles didn't even wait for the bell to ring before clotheslining Kidd in the back. Cesaro instantly slid into the ring and got into Dan's face. Not far behind, Kyle Frost pushed Cesaro away from Dan and got in his face. Cesaro then uppercutted Kyle causing him to fall to the mat. He then picked Kyle back up for a neutralizer, but he was stopped when Dan gave him a big boot to the face. Dan's victory was cut short however when Tyson Kidd caught him off guard with a superkick. Dan and Kyle both rolled out of the ring as Tyson Kidd helped Cesaro up in the ring. The referee focused on Kyle outside the ring and motioned for him to get to the back. Kyle held his hands against his head before begrudgingly leaving the area. The referee then turned back to Kidd and Cesaro and motioned for Cesaro to vacant the ring.

After Cesaro and Kyle went backstage, and Dan rolled back in the ring, the referee rang the bell. Tyson went straight at Dan, and dropkicked his knee out from under him. Dan got straight back up however and this time when Tyson came running he leapfrogged him. Tyson turned back as Dan returned to the mat, and was greeted by a right hook knocking Kidd to the ground. Dan did not even let Tyson hit the mat, before jumping onto him and continue to rain right hands onto Kidd. Kidd was only able to get him off by kneeing him multiple times in the back of the head. Kidd took the opportunity, to lock Dan in a crucifix and bring him down into the pin.

"One." Is all the referee counted before Dan got his shoulder up. Tyson Kidd got back to his feet, with his back to Dan, which proved to be a huge mistake as Dan was able to lock him in a sleeper hold. Dan was then able to pick Kidd up and quickly slam him to the side. Dan was quick to mock Kidd, by scraping his foot across his face. Dan then picked him back up to his feet and slapped him across the face several times before irish whipping him into the ropes. Dan then came running at him, looking for MPH, or a running big boot. Tyson was able to move just in time however and Dan crashed with his right leg dangling over the top rope. Kidd took the opportunity and moved Dan into a sitting position on the top rope, and then stood on the middle rope. He then hopped up and attempted a hurricanrana, but Dan held onto his legs and lifted Kidd back up. Kidd waved his hand helplessly as Dan lept from the rope and delivered a powerbomb that shook the entire ring.

"Oh my god! Tyson Kidd maybe broken in half." Jim Ross stated.

"A brilliant counter by Dan Miles, and as much as I hate to admit it, this match maybe over right here." Corey added.

Dan recomposed himself and was about to go for a cover, before he quickly changed and grabbed Kidd by the hair pulling him back to his feet. Dan then lifted Kidd up and locked him in the Gory Special, or Dead End.

"Dead end!" Josh Matthews exclaimed, as Tyson cringed in agony.

"This has got to be it." Corey Graves stated, and the referee called for the bell.

"Tyson Kidd has passed out, Dan Miles has won this match by submission!" Jim Ross announced. The referee tried to get Dan to let go of Tyson, but to no avail.

"And here comes Cesaro to help his friend!" Jim Ross shouted. Cesaro charged the ring, and ducked the clothesline from Dan. Cesaro then hopped off the middle rope, and hit Dan with a twisting uppercut causing Dan to fall and roll out of the ring. Cesaro then stood victorious in the ring, making sure Dan did not try another sneak attack.

***Large Corridor***

"What gives you the right to just barge into my space?" Melanie Miranda questioned.

"Umm, excuse me. This is a hallway. It's not my fault you pissed off every diva enough to have them kick you out of the locker room." Nikki Bella shot back.

"Considering it was you who started it all. You are the one who turned the locker room against me." Melanie responded, and slapped Nikki across the face. Nikki then lunged at Melanie only to be held back by Jake Storm who had came running from across the hall. Melanie tried to slap Nikki again, only for Neville to stop her. "Bring it on you bitch!" Melanie screamed.

"Calm down." Neville told Melanie, as most of the locker room had filtered out into the corridor.

"You alright?" Jake asked Nikki.

"Yeah, i'm…" Nikki started, but was cut off when she was hit from behind sending both Nikki and Jake to the ground.

"Oh no, you alright?" Jimmy Wolf mockingly asked, before kicking Jake in the ribs and running into the sea of people, leaving both Nikki and Jake groaning in pain on the floor.

***Ringside***

"Is there no lengths to what Jimmy Wolf will do?" Corey questioned.

"I don't have the slightest idea. I do know however that coming up next The Beast King will be taken on Ethan Carter the third.

_Trouble by, Dale Oliver begins to play._

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first from Boca Raton, Florida, weighing in at two hundred fifty pounds, Ethan Carter the third!" Justin Roberts announced. EC3 made his way towards the ring with a slight grin on his face, as if he knew something that everyone else didn't. The crowd booed loudly as Ethan edged them on.

_Born Into Revolution by, JT Machinima begins to play._

"And his opponent from Newport News, Virginia, weighing in at two hundred thirty pounds, The Beast King!" Justin Roberts announced, as the camera panned through the stands looking for Beast King. The camera finally found him, standing on one of the guardrails. He slowly made his way through the crowd and into the ring

The referee rang the bell and Jevon ran straight at Ethan, only to have him duck out of the ring. Ethan wagged his finger at Jevon, as Jevon tried to make his way past the referee but to no avail. Ethan then began to walk up the ramp, and Jevon pushed the referee out of the way causing the referee to fall to the mat. Jevon then rushed at Ethan, but Ethan ducked his clothesline and kicked him below the belt. The referee rang the bell, and rolled out the ring to explain who won. Ethan Carter began to stomp on his gut. Ethan picked him back up to his feet, and put him in a headlock trying to execute a one percenter. He was knocked down though by a flying clothesline from AJ Turner.

"And AJ Turner saves Jevon from a possible broken neck." Corey stated.

AJ picked Ethan back up and hit him with paydirt. AJ then focused on Jevon and tried to help him up only to be stopped himself by a masked man. The masked man pulled off his mask to reveal Bobby Roode, who had been posing as a stagehand.

"Remember me!" Bobby shouted and picked AJ back up and threw him back first against the barricade. "Payback is a bitch!" Bobby yelled and picked Ethan back up to his feet only to throw him in the opposite barricade.

***After Commercial Break***

The ring is done up with a new mat, which says "Stay Down" across it, and two chairs right out of a tattoo parlor.

"Hello and welcome to Culture Shock live from Atlanta, Georgia! My name is Corey Graves and my guest this week is the number one contender for the Divas Championship, Lillian Warpath!"

_Random Hand by, Not a Number begins to play._

Lillian steps onto the stage and takes a moment before walking down towards the ring.

"Sit right down Lillian." Corey Graves motioned and Lillian took her seat opposite of Graves. "So Lillian it's odd seeing you by yourself. May I ask where is Jessica Havok?" Graves questioned.

"I hardly see how that is any of your business Corey." Jessica answered not even looking at him.

"Just trying to make conversation." Corey responded. "Onto the task at hand, how do you feel going into your match against Paige."

"Very confident Corey. She has proven nothing to me, and considering the fact she wouldn't do this interview with me just proves how much I frighten her." Lillian stated.

"Alright. Paige has been able to keep that title for almost six months, and she has not always been the strongest but she has been the better fighter. Do you feel you can stand up to her if it comes down to a mat based match?" Corey asked.

"Blah. Blah. Blah. Did you not hear me say she has proven nothing to me? Paige is a great wrestler, and comes from a great family and I respect that. I am better though, and I will prove that this Sunday." Lillian finished and left the ring as her music played.

***Interview Area***

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time the man gravity forgot, Neville." Byron started and Neville walked onto the screen. "Neville, up next you have to put your number one contendership on the line, against an unnamed and undefeated mystery opponent. Do you feel at all cheated by having to put your title shot on the line?"

"I do not Byron. Teddy wants to prove to Seth that I am not just some lower class citizen and I'm more than ready to take on any challenger. Now if you would excuse me Byron, I have a match." Neville answered and left the area.

***Ringside***

_MacMillitant by, Miestro begins to play._

"Holla! Holla! Neville I figured I would do you the honor of introducing your opponent myself. This man is from Cleveland, Ohio. The mystery opponent is Cody Fireheart!" Teddy Long announced, and Cody Fireheart walked onto the stage, and ran to the ring.

_Break Orbit by, CFO$ begins to play._

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall making his way to the ring from Newcastle upon Tyne, England, weighing in at one hundred ninety four pounds, the man gravity forgot Neville." Justin Roberts announced, as Neville made his usual entrance and met Cody in the middle of the ring. They both shook hands and the referee rang the bell.

Neville and Cody both rounded the ring, and dropping to one knee when the other made a move closer. Finally they both went for a collar and elbow tie up, which Cody was able to win and execute a headlock takedown. Cody was able to lock it in, and hold a headlock for almost a minute before Neville began to make his way back to his feet. Neville made his way back to his feet and began to elbow him in the gut. Cody made sure to get his arms around his gut before he lost his grip, and Neville began to break free again. Neville was able to break one arm free and elbow his way out. Neville ran at the ropes, rebounded, and took out Cody's knee. Neville then performed a standing shooting star press before he went for a cover.

"One.." The referee counted to before Cody got his shoulder up. Cody got picked up to his feet by Neville and was taken down before being taken down again by a frankensteiner. Neville then pulled Cody to the corner and went to the top facing away from the ring. Neville then attempted a reverse 450, but Cody rolled out of the ring. Neville sat back up holding his gut, and started looking for Cody.

_Crank it Up by, Brand New Sin begins to play._

The Big Show, came onto the stage, and stared straight at Neville. Neville noticed him and ran towards him. Cody rolled back into the ring as the referee began to count. Neville tried desperately to knock over the Big Show. After a few punches, Big Show started falling backstage. Big Show disappeared completely backstage as the referee reached seven. Only then did Neville realize what had happened, and started to run back to the ring. He reached the apron just as the referee reached a count of ten. The referee rang the bell, and Cody raised his hand in victory. In certainly wasn't what he wanted, but he would take the title opportunity. Seth Rollins came onto the stage slowly clapping his hands, with both men looking angrily at him as the show closed.


	16. Broken Bonds Pre Show

**Sunday, April 17, 2015**

**Pepsi Center, Denver, Colorado**

**Let the Sparks Fly by, Thousand Foot Krutch begins to play.**

"Welcome everyone to the Broken Bonds pre show! My name is Renee Young, and I am joined by, two of Friday Night Havoc's excellent announcers. The king of interviews, Byron Saxton, and the host of Culture Shock, Corey Graves. And of course, the first ever member of the American Crusade Wrestling Hall Of Fame, one of the brains behind the whole show, Eric Bischoff. I gotta say I'm excited, how about you guys?" Renee announced.

"Renee, all the fans have not even filed in, and there is already an electric atmosphere in here. And why shouldn't they, the amount of skill that is going to be showcased today is going to blow away all the doubters, that say Final Hour was our greatest hour." Byron stated.

"All of these matches are guaranteed to blow the roof off the place. Mostly because I made most of them. Take for example, the triple threat for the Television championship between the champion Adam Cole and his two challengers Mr. Anderson and Chance Guevarra. Adam Cole, who is coming off a very impressive Final Hour match against Mr. Anderson, is entering his seventh month as champion. Cole and Anderson know each other so well, which makes Chance Guevarra the wild card or maybe even dark horse in this match. Chance, who is very new to this company, I feel may just have the advantage going into this match." Eric Bischoff explained.

"Let's not forget Eric that there is also two women's matches right here on the pre show. From Havoc we have Melanie Miranda taking on Nikki Bella. This match was announced right after Havoc went off the air due to what was caught on camera earlier in the night. Now I agree with Nikki Bella heading into this match, due to the fact I have been on the receiving end of one of her long winded rants about ugly people and let me tell you my ears started to bleed." Corey added.

"It's not just from a personal standpoint, that you should pick Nikki Bella to win this match. Melanie has almost no main roster wrestling experience. She has been stuck in developmental for the past three years. Nikki on the other hand is not quite ready to compete for the title, but she definitely has the edge going into this match, experience wise." Byron explained.

"I have to agree with you both on this one, it is not wise to make enemies when first starting out in this industry and from the looks of it Melanie Miranda has quite a few to deal with." Eric stated.

"And how about Michelle Martinez taking on Eva Marie?" Renee asked.

"This is an example of two things. One, wrong place wrong time, and two, guilty by association. Eva Marie is definitely in over head on this one. She is used to just being able to hide behind Sasha Banks, Joseph Palmer, and Tyler Breeze, but she isn't going to be able to do that here. Michelle Martinez on the other hand has tons of experience, multiple fighting styles, and has taken down men twice her size. Eva Marie I doubt could hurt a house fly." Byron answered.

"I don't think you are giving Eva enough credit she has been working her tail off this past year, under the likes of the people you mentioned she was hiding behind. Sometimes you have to learn from the most unlikely people, and that is exactly what she has done successfully." Eric disagreed.

"I have to agree with Eric on this one, we haven't yet been able to see the full extent of Eva's training, and neither has Michelle. Michelle has shown all her cards and has given Eva a chance to study her, which could improve Eva's chances greatly." Corey responded.

"Thank you guys, but it seems like it is time for the first match so let's send it over to the broadcast team of Jim Ross, Josh Matthews, and Dean Ambrose.

***Ringside***

"Thanks Renee, welcome ladies and gentlemen I'm Jim Ross joined alongside by Josh Matthews and Dean Ambrose, and we are in for quite a show tonight." Jim started.

"That's an understatement, this card is stacked from the pre show all the way to the main event." Mathews commented.

"There is always a certain pressure the pay per view following Final Hour, but rest assured all of these fine wrestlers won't have a problem doing what they are payed to do." Ambrose added.

_You Can Look but You Can't Touch by, Jim Johnson begins to play._

"The following women's contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first from Scottsdale, Arizona, Nikki Bella." Justin Roberts announced as Nikki made her way to the ring, with a confident smirk on her face. Nikki entered the ring and blew a kiss at a fan, before beginning to strech in the middle of the ring.

_Sassy by Katerina_ fan in the front row, before beginning to stretch in the middle of the ring.

Sassy by, Katerina Graham begins to play.

"And her opponent from, Jacksonville, Florida, Melanie Miranda." Justin Roberts announced, and Melanie made her way onto the stage. She ignored the fans as she walked to the ring, and as soon as she stepped in the ring she slapped Nikki across the face.

The referee began to move Melanie away from Nikki, as Nikki got back to her feet with the confident smirk gone and it now replaced with an angry scowl. The referee rang the bell and Nikki charged straight at Melanie. Nikki knocked Melanie to the ground with a forearm and began to kick her in the gut. Nikki then went for the cover on Melanie.

"One...T." The referee counted before Melanie got her shoulder up.

"I bet Melanie is regretting her actions right now." Dean Ambrose commented.

"I think this is exactly what Melanie wanted. She wanted Nikki to get her energy out early, and allow her to pull out the win late." Josh Matthews stated.

Nikki began to slam Melanie's head into the mat in frustration. She did not want to be in the ring with Melanie any longer. Nikki picked Melanie back up to her feet, and set her up for an early rack attack. Melanie; however, would not go down without a fight and began to elbow Nikki until she lost her grip. Melanie slid down the back of Nikki and rolled her over into a pin.

"One...Tw." The referee got to before Nikki was able to power out of the pin. Both women jumped back up to their feet and ran at each other. Melanie attempted a Sassy Kick, or running bicycle kick, however Nikki ducked it and followed it up with a kick to the gut. Nikki then set Melanie up for an Alabama slam, which connected allowing Nikki to fall into another cover.

"One...Two." The referee counted before Melanie shot her shoulder up. Nikki again seemed to plead with the referee just to end this match. Nikki turned back to Melanie, only to be scooped into a small package by Melanie.

"One...Two." The referee counted before Nikki was able to roll over and pin Melanie in the small package.

"One...Two...Th." The referee counted to, when Melanie was able to shove Nikki off of her and get back to her feet. Both women charged at each other again, but this time Nikki missed a clothesline, allowing Melanie to climb to the top rope. Nikki turned around and was taking down by a flying clothesline. Melanie then hooked both legs as she went for the cover.

"One...Two...Thr." Nikki got her shoulder up, just before the referee counted the three. Melanie wasn't deterred however and picked Nikki back up to her feet and tried to lock in the full nelson. Nikki was able to break it, and turn around and elbowed Melanie in the face. Nikki picked her back up to her feet and lifted her up and connected with the rack attack.

"One...Two...Three." The referee counted and Nikki shot up, smiling happily. Melanie rolled out of the ring defeated, as the crowd continued to cheer Nikki.

"What a great way to start off the night." Jim Ross stated.

"I think Melanie Miranda impressed us all her tonight." Dean added, as the camera cut back to the pre show panel.

"Wow that was an impressive match!" Renee exclaimed.

"Yeah, just like Dean said, Melanie definitely showed us more than what we expected and I think she is capable of great things in the future." Corey agreed.

"Nikki I also think came out here with something to prove, and she definitely proved she is more than capable of doing what needs to be done." Byron added.

***Gale Hawthorne's Locker Room***

"Who let YOU in here!" Gale shouted when he noticed Ryan Keys in the far corner of his locker room.

"I did. Why are you even so mad at him? You won the match did you not." Daniela questioned.

"You're right I'm sorry. Ryan, why are you here?" Gale asked politely.

"Well, I was here to offer you words of encouragement, but I can see I'm not wanted. I'll see you later Daniela." Ryan said as he pushed past Gale and walked out the door.

As Ryan walked into the hallway, he began to wander not looking where he was going. It didn't take long for him to bump into someone.

"Hey! Watch it." The man yelled at him, as he readjusted his hair.

"Oh, Tyler I'm so sorry." Ryan said sarcastically. "Here let me fix that for you." Ryan offered, and knocked Tyler's selfie stick to the ground.

"You…" Tyler began, before just picking up his selfie stick. Ryan didn't let him get back up, and kicked him square in the jaw.

"Goal! Sorry Breeze, but I bet whoever saw that through the phone loved it." Ryan laughed and walked away.

***Pre Show Panel***

"What the hell was that about?" Bischoff questioned angrily. "I have buisness I need to take care of." Bischoff said and got up from his seat and vacated the area.

"I do not want to be Ryan or Tyler right now." Byron Saxton stated.

"That's for sure!" Renee agreed. "Let's move onto the task at hand however and discuss some of the matches that are happening later tonight. Let's start off on the Rebellion side of things, with a match between Alex Turner and Summer Rae taking on Honour Wallace and the hometown hero Brian Pearson."

"I think I would start packing and moving from Denver if it's hero is Brian Pearson. How can someone so delusional be so beloved. Alex said it best Monday when he called him Mr. Delusional, because that is exactly what he is. Number one, the man has some sort of notion that Honour Wallace is in love with him, when he clearly annoys the daylights out of her. Number two, the man cannot wrestle to save his life. The only reason he is here is because of his bodyguard James Harris. Now if he was in this match, I might consider picking them to win, but since he is not Alex Turner and Summer Rae will win this match." Corey explained.

"And Byron." Renee transitioned.

"When being an interviewer you learn how not to be biased, clearly you do not have to do that as an announcer. If you would give Brian a chance, you would see he actually can wrestle exceptionally. Let's not forget this man was handpicked by Eric Bischoff out of developmental. You also gave no credit to Honour Wallace who is apart of this match as well, and if memory serves me right she has yet to be pinned on any show. Honour is definitely fearless, so she will not back down no matter what. Alex and Summer on the other hand have great chemistry. They have worked together since they were in developmental, a luxury Brian and Honour do not have. This match could really go either way." Byron disagreed and Corey nodded.

"Okay, another match that was set up last week was the non-title tag team match, between champions The Miz and John Morrison vs Carter Sullivan and Eric Bischoff's hand picked partner David Jackson. What are your guy's thoughts on this one?" Renee asked.

"Carter Sullivan is very talented in his own right, but when you threw David Jackson in as his tag team partner all doubt gets thrown out the window. David comes from the great samoan bloodline with names such as The Rock, and Roman Reigns, he also has a background in amateur wrestling. If the Miz and Morrison hope to win this match, they need to isolate one of these men and keep it that way. Can they do it… we will see, but as of now I see Carter Sullivan and David Jackson taking this match." Byron stated.

"I totally agree with you Byron, if it weren't for one thing. David Jackson was Eric Bischoff's choice. Eric Bischoff has not been all to kind to Carter since he got here, and why should tonight be any different. I see that as the only way The Miz and John Morrison can win this match." Corey explained.

"Another match that is guaranteed to get a lot of publicity is the bitter feud between Gale Hawthorne and Joseph Palmer. This match maybe one of the most controversial as well. Your thoughts?" Renee questioned.

"Want to talk about controversy, this all started when Joseph Palmer revealed to be faking a leg injury and hit Gale over the head with a crutch. Let's not forget Palmer's continuous targeting of his sister Daniela. You could almost call this a mini war inside the company. As for the match, we have received word that it will be a no disqualification falls count anywhere match. Palmer is one who has been known to get his hands dirty once in awhile, but with the mental state he has put Gale in, who knows what lengths Gale may go to. Gale may just aim to hurt Palmer as much as he can, and not even bother with a pin." Byron started.

"Falls count anywhere matches are always unpredictable. I can remember back to a match between Al Snow and Hardcore Holly that was taken into the snow and freezing Mississippi River. While there may be no river here in Denver, I'm sure both of these men are going to be creative tonight." Corey finished.

"And what are your predictions for who will win tonight?" Renee asked.

"It could go either way." Both men said, and Renee nodded.

"Now onto a match that ties into this heavily the Women's Championship match between champion Sasha Banks and Renesa." Renee changed the subject.

"This match is going to be a very technical one, for sure. Both of these women have very unique fighting styles, and are both great in ring competitors. Considering the fact that Joseph Palmer will probably not be in her corner tonight, I think Sasha will be able to think for herself and therefore will be able to pull out the hard fought victory." Byron stated.

"Renesa is a very strong competitor, she beat Mickie James to get here, and is never going to take a dive on an opportunity like this. Title shots do not come everyday, so I feel that Renesa is more hungry and will be able to pull out the victory in the end." Corey explained.

"I'm back." Eric stated ironically, as if his theme was supposed to play. "And I have an announcement, another match has just been added to the card. It will be Tyler Breeze vs Ryan Keys in an one on one match to kickoff the pay per view." Eric announced.

"That sounds great, but it looks like we are going to have to get back to that later, as the next match is about to start. Let's send it back down to Jim Ross, Josh Matthews, and Dean Ambrose.

***Ringside***

"Thanks again Renee. Let's get this match started!" Jim Ross exclaimed.

_Time to Rise by, CFO$ begins to play._

"The following contest is set for one fall, entering first from Concord, California, Eva Marie!" Lillian Garcia announced. Eva made her way to the ring with her red robe, before discarding it and waiting in the middle of the ring for her opponent.

_Get On Your Knees by, Rage Against The Machine begins to play._

"And her opponent, being accompanied by Jade Kayushi, from Mexico City, Mexico, Michelle Martinez!" Lillian Garcia announced. Michelle Martinez made her way onto the stage and already began to flex. It was not long before Jade joined her and escorted her down to the ring. Michelle and Jade were very interactive with the fans as they walked down the ramp and entered the ring.

Michelle turned her back towards Eva to give the crowd one more flex, but Eva came up and forearmed her in the back. The attack did nothing however as the referee rang the bell and it was all over for Eva. Michelle picked her up immediately and performed a belly to back suplex, sending Eva down and rolling to the outside of the ring. Eva attempted to get up to her feet and leave, but Michelle grabbed the back of her hair and tossed her back into the ring. Michelle gave little hesitation before giving another belly to back suplex to Eva causing her to groan in pain.

"Are you entertained!" Michelle shouted to the crowd, and turned her attention back to Eva. She picked Eva back up to her feet and tossed her into the corner. From there she began to deliver body blow after body blow to Eva until the referee got to a count of three. Eva fell forward and right into another belly to back suplex.

"Three! Four! Five!" The crowd and Jade chanted as Michelle kept picking Eva up to hit her with another belly to back suplex. She picked her up once more, and did one more belly to back suplex as the crowd chanted six. Michelle then picked her up, but not for a belly to back suplex. This time Michelle wrapped her arms around Eva's gut, and hit her with the Michelle Bomb, or gutwrench powerbomb. Michelle then placed one foot on top of Eva and told the referee to count.

"One…Two...Three." The referee counted, although he probably could have counted to one hundred. Michelle took her foot off of Eva and rolled her motionless body out of the ring. Jade Kayushi came into celebrate, as the referee raised Michelle's arm in victory.

"Wow! That was a murder." Jim Ross proclaimed.

"If that wasn't I don't know what is." Dean stated, as he saw Joseph Palmer running out to assist Eva. "Took him long enough. Eva could have used him three minutes ago." Dean commented.

"I have never seen a beating that brutal since Brock Lesnar vs John Cena at Summerslam." Josh Matthews stated.

***Backstage***

"Oh, hey Nikki great match out there earlier." Jake Storm said as he past her. "Are you okay after Friday?" Jake asked.

"I'm just fine, and besides it was one blow I'm not helpless." Nikki answered.

"Alright, just be careful. I don't want you to get hurt." Jake stated.

"Aww, how sweet. But like I said, I'm not helpless I can take care of myself." Nikki responded and walked away.

***The Authority's Locker Room***

"You nervous?" Big Show questioned, as Seth paced around the room.

"No, I'm not nervous. We took Neville out of the picture, now I just got to deal with Fireheart which shouldn't be too big of a deal. Besides I just won this belt, there is no way I'm letting it go already." Rollins explained, and Big Show nodded and let Seth continue pacing.

***David Jackson's Locker Room***

"Alright so if you stay over here and they start to double team me, that should allow you to avoid the referee and take them out right away." Carter explained, as he drew on the whiteboard on the wall.

"Alright, but what if I moved over here, that way I could stop him from even coming in from the ring." David suggested and Carter nodded.

"That just might work." Carter said as he began to erase and redraw.

***Ced's Locker Room***

"You can do this! You can win! You can take that belt and no one will be able to take it from you!" Ced exclaimed while hopping in front of a mirror."

***AJ Turner's Locker Room***

"So, no matter what happens out there, are we still cool?" AJ asked.

"Of course." Beast King reassured.

***Brian Pearson's Locker Room***

"You need to focus." Honour stress while slapping her hands together. "Are you even listening to me?" Honour questioned.

"Of course Miss. Honour. Rule number one, always listen." Brian responded, and Honour sighed.

***Pre Show Panel***

"Clearly, some of the competitors are more ready than others." Corey laughed and the others joined in.

"It seems as we are almost out of time, so let's go over the rest of the matches. First the one that was just announced, Ryan Keys vs Tyler Breeze." Renee began.

"A great move on Eric's part here, Ryan was itching for a fight and who better than to fight than Palmer's best buddy Tyler Breeze. Ryan has got the advantage here both in in-ring and psychological game." Corey stated.

"Breeze is most certainly outclassed here. Ryan took Gale to the limit on Tuesday, and I doubt Breeze could hold a candle to either one of them. Expect a quick, clean, win from Ryan Keys.

"Moving onto Havoc's matches, first the Diva's Championship match between champion Paige and Lillian Warpath." Renee moved on.

"Paige has her work cut out for her tonight. Unlike some women Lillian is not underestimating her because of her age. She understands Paige's background considering she has quite the resume herself. Paige is going to have to outsmart and outmaneuver Lillian if she hopes to retain her title." Corey explained.

"Going into this match, I figured it was going to be all Paige. Even though they teamed together for two weeks, I didn't get the feeling that she appreciated Paige to understand her talent, but after watching Culture Shock, Friday, I feel Lillian has a good chance to end Paige's reign as Divas champion." Byron responded.

"How about the fatal four way between AJ Turner, Beast King, Bobby Roode, and Ethan Carter the third?" Renee asked.

"With this being a fatal four way everyone's odds are twenty five percent. I feel that Bobby Roode and Ethan Carter were strong going into this, but considering they are at odds with everyone, they will have to be very smart to win. AJ Turner and Beast King seem to have a peace treaty of sorts, which could help them if it carries into a match. I have seen many friendships be ended in matches like these." Corey answered.

"I feel the same way, AJ and Beast King will be able to pull it off if they stick together. The question raises though, of who will win the match. If they start to battle who can pull it out one on one." Byron stated.

"We also have the US championship match between Ced and the champion Bad News Barrett, who is your guys pick to win this?" Renee questioned.

"Bad News Barrett proved a point on Friday saying he wouldn't take on just any competitor. He is the true definition of fighting champion, and he is going to prove it tonight. Ced will put up a great fight, but in the end The Bearer of Bad News will pull out the victory." Corey said.

"Ced I think has a great opportunity tonight. Not many people know the full capability of Ced yet, and Bad News Barrett may be in for a surprise come match time. I take Ced over Barrett in a hard fought match, that could be decided in one or two moves." Byron stated,

"And the epic grudge match from Havoc, Jimmy Wolf vs Jake Storm." Renee began.

"When people injure your friends and mock you constantly, that is more than enough reason than to prepare for this match, as if it is your last night on earth. Not that Jimmy Wolf can't do pull out the win with his underhanded tactics, but when you take things too far you lose control of what you are trying to accomplish." Corey responded.

"I disagree, Corey. When you play mind games correctly, which is what Jimmy Wolf is doing right now, you affect people's thinking process. Jimmy knows what he is doing, if he can get Jake to disqualify himself, he would score that as a win. Which is exactly why Jimmy Wolf will defeat Jake Storm here tonight.

"And finally, the American Crusade Wrestling Undisputed Championship match between Seth Rollins, and Cody Fireheart." Renee started.

"After having three weeks off, I think Rollins may run into a little ring rust. This may allow Cody Fireheart, to pull off the upset win and stop Seth Rollins reign before it even gets started. However you always got to factor in Big Show and Kane who will for sure be at ringside tonight. This match could go either way." Byron stated.

"I think this match belongs to Seth Rollins, he has only held the title a month and is not going to let it go easy. The three weeks without a match, just means Seth is way more rested than Fireheart who wrestled just two days ago. Seth also has an experience advantage and that will help him retain his championship here tonight in the main event.

"Alright everyone, we are out of time here. I am Renee Young hoping you enjoy the rest of the show.

***Renesa's Locker Room***

"You going to be okay out there?" Daniela asked.

"Yeah, I will be fine. Besides Palmer, and Breeze should have already had their matches so I shouldn't have to worry about them coming back out." Renesa stated and went back to jumping rope.

***Kyle Frost &amp; Dan Miles' Locker Room***

"Did I say you could bring a camera in here!" Dan shouted. "Get the hell out of here!"

***Summer Rae's Locker Room***

"You ready to kick some ass tonight Summer?" Alex questioned.

"Absolutely!" Summer Rae answered and the couple shared a kiss.

***Jimmy Wolf's Locker Room***

"What's that? I'm going to win tonight, are you sure Hideo?" Jimmy asked a picture of Hideo Itami.

"Of course, you are most talented." He moved the picture as he talked as Hideo.

"Why thank you." Jimmy thanked the picture, before throwing it to the ground. "I have always wanted to do that."

***Joseph Palmer's Locker Room***

"You are dashing." Palmer told himself, as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"No what you are is an idiot." Sasha Banks responded.

"Let the man have his moment, he needs to feel better than me for a little while." Breeze responded and Banks laughed as Palmer glared at Breeze.

***Cody Fireheart's Locker Room***

"Good luck out there today playa!" Teddy Long encouraged and patted Cody on the back.

"You deserve it Cody. Kick Rollins ass today would you. I need my rematch against you to be for that title." Neville stated.

_What did you think? Any backstage segments that I missed and you want me to put in? Finally the first PPV, are you excited? Definitely harder than I ever thought it was going to be, so thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story and will hopefully continue to crusade America with us. _


	17. Broken Bonds Part 1

_Part 1 of 3 of Broken Bonds is here._

**Sunday, April 17, 2015**

**Pepsi Center, Denver, Colorado**

**Let the Sparks Fly by, Thousand Foot Krutch begins to play.**

_Black and blue pyro lined the stage, as the crowd rose to their feet._

"Welcome ladies and gentleman to Broken Bonds! We have been awaiting this for quite a while now, so why wait any longer. Let's get right into the action." Jim Ross exclaimed.

_Louder Than Words by, Celldweller begins to play._

"This opening bout is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring from Las Vegas, Nevada, weighing in at two hundred and two pounds, Ryan Keys!" Lillian Garcia announced. Ryan walked onto the stage as the camera began to follow behind him. He reached the middle and began to stretch his legs before turning back to the camera, motioning for it to follow him. He stopped and allowed the camera to get in front of him before showing off his slightly tanned, and well toned body. Ryan said goodbye to the camera before running towards the ring, and sliding under the bottom rope. He hopped back up to his feet and onto the middle rope of a turnbuckle with a small smirk on his face.

_#MMMGorgeous by, CFO$ begins to play._

"And his opponent, making his seasonal residence in Patagonia, Chile, weighing in at two hundred and six pounds, Tyler Breeze!" Lillian announced, as Tyler made his way down the stage with a different selfie stick than earlier. He made his usual entrance and rested on the top turnbuckle when he finished.

"Do they grow those on trees, Breeze?" Ryan mockingly questioned, but Breeze ignored him. The referee motioned for Breeze to get ready, and only then did he move.

The referee rang the bell, and Ryan ran straight at Breeze. Breeze however moved back into the turnbuckle causing the referee to stop Ryan before he attacked him. Breeze waved sarcastically at Ryan from in between the middle and top ropes, angering Ryan enough to move the referee and begin to attack him.

"One..Two..Three." The referee counted before he pulled Ryan off of Tyler. Tyler stepped out from the turnbuckle, wiping his chin and Ryan again ran at him. Tyler noticed this however, and pulled the top rope down causing Ryan to fall over to the other side. Ryan was able to land on his feet, but was still frustrated having been outsmarted by Tyler. He slammed his hands down on the apron before sliding under the bottom rope, right into Tyler's elbow. Tyler began to hammer Ryan with right elbows to the back of the head. Ryan sensing where he was however was able to wrap his feet around the bottom rope.

"One..Two..Three..Fo." The referee counted before Tyler hopped off of Ryan. Tyler waited for Ryan to get to his feet to attempt a supermodel kick. Ryan caught Tyler's leg however, and flipped Tyler over while keeping hold of the leg. Ryan then fell down, wrapped his legs around Tyler's and locked in the ankle lock.

"Do you give up?" The referee questioned as Tyler screamed in pain. Tyler began to crawl towards the ropes. Tyler almost made it to the ropes when Ryan got back to his feet to move him away. This was the opening Tyler needed however and flipped onto his back and kicked him away. Tyler used the ropes to get back to his feet, making sure to put no pressure on his ankle. Tyler turned around and was taken over the top rope by Ryan who dropkicked him right under the chin. When Tyler recomposed himself he made his way to the announce table to pull himself up.

Ryan lined up Tyler on the opposite side of the ring, and when he finally had him lined up he bounced off the rope, ran, and launched himself in a suicide dive at Tyler. Ryan knocked Tyler back into the announce table, and Ryan himself landed head first at the bottom of the announce table.

"One….Two….Three….Four." The referee began, and the crowd began to boo as Sasha Banks ran down the ramp to help Tyler Breeze. The referee noticed her, and rolled out of the ring to block her path to Breeze motioning for her to go backstage. From the stands however Joseph Palmer came running out, just as Ryan was getting back to his feet. Palmer grabbed Ryan, picking him back to his feet, before pushing him into the far turnbuckle. Palmer then quickly got Breeze rolled back into the ring, and hopped back over the barricade and into the fans just before the referee had sent Sasha back.

"Those weasley sons of…" Dean swallowed his words, as Josh Matthews applauded.

"That was incredible! The amount of teamwork between these three is exceptional! Tyler Breeze is going to win this match!" Josh Matthews could barely contain his excitement.

"That was dirty and cheap, and if I was Tyler Breeze I would not be satisfied with a win like this." Jim Ross stated with disgust.

"Seven….Eight." The referee continued as Tyler began to celebrate, while still hobbling on one leg. "Nine….Te." Ryan rolled into the ring just in time, and Tyler looked at him in disbelief. It looked as though Ryan had done in purely based on instincts. Tyler gingerly walked over to him, and went to pick him up, only for Ryan to grab his arm and roll him into a small package.

"One...Tw." The referee counted before Tyler was able to push Ryan off of him. Tyler tried to roll back to his feet, but collapsed when he put his weight onto his hurt ankle. Ryan took the opportunity, to use the ropes as a booster for when he jumped onto Tyler's ankle. Ryan pulled Tyler to the middle of the ring and hit several elbows on Tyler's ankle, before finishing it off with an elevated knee drop. Ryan then went into another cover.

"One...Two." Ryan got to before Tyler kicked out. Ryan moved to the corner and called for Tyler to get up. However as he was about to run, he saw Joseph Palmer hopping over the barricade once again. Palmer got straight into the ring and charged at Keys, but he dodged the attack and sent him flying over the top rope.

"I can't believe he had the nerve to come out here twice." Jim Ross stated.

"You clearly don't know Joseph Palmer then. It looks like Ryan may get some help now though, here comes Daniela." Dean announced.

Daniela ran down to ringside, and motioned for Ryan to hit Tyler. Ryan ran at Tyler, but Tyler was ready and Ryan was hit by a supermodel kick. Tyler fell down from the pain, right onto Ryan.

"One...Two...Thr." Ryan again stayed alive at the last possible second, and Daniela breathed a sigh of relief. Both men were down however and the referee began to count, as Gale Hawthorne began to run down the ramp. The referee didn't see him though, because he was on the other side of the ring dealing with Joseph Palmer who had once again tried to get involved in the match. Gale slid into the ring and lined up Tyler for a running knee as he got back to his feet. Tyler got back to his feet and Gale took off running before launching himself into the air. Unfortunately for him, Tyler's injured ankle gave out once again causing his knee to crash against Ryan's temple. Tyler was able to make his way over to Gale and low blow him before pushing him out of the ring and sliding into the cover. Palmer alerted the referee and he came back into the ring and began the count, but not before Tyler took advantage of the referee's position and grab Ryan's tights.

"One...Two...Three…" The referee counted as Palmer rushed into the ring to celebrate. Daniela let her head fall into the apron in a mixture of anger, frustration, and disgust. Gale looked shocked as he stayed on his knees, and hands on top of his head. Sasha Banks soon came running to the ring, as both her and Palmer lifted Tyler to his feet and raised his hands, before jumping in a circle and leaving.

Gale entered the ring, as did Daniela, who helped Ryan back up to his feet. Gale attempted to apologize, but they fell on deaf ears as Ryan had enough of losing. Ryan spit into Gale's face, and brushed into him as he left the ring.

"Wow! What a turn of events." Jim Ross exclaimed.

"And as I predicted Tyler Breeze walked away with a win." Matthews stated.

"Ryan had that match in the bag, even with all the interferences. Gale should have minded his own business and let Ryan finish the match. I wonder what state of mind Gale will be in, going into his match later tonight." Dean pondered.

"Let's head back to our interviewer for the night, Ashlyn Riker who is standing by looking for an interview with Ryan." Jim announced.

***Backstage***

"Thanks guys. Ryan! Can we have a word?" Ashlyn asked.

"Yes, you can. Gale you have just dug your own grave. It was thing having friendly competition, but when you cost me a match you have stepped over a line. Watch your back Hawthorne." Ryan stated before walking off disappointed and angry.

***Ringside***

****_Feedback by, Dale Oliver begins to play._

Mr. Anderson walks onto the stages, and conjures a microphone that drops from above. "The following bout is scheduled for one fall and is for the American Crusade Wrestling Television Championship. On this stage is the very man who will hold that belt at the end of the night and stake his claim in the record books. Weighing in at two hundred forty three pounds! I hail from Green Bay, Wisconsinnn! I am Misterrrr Anderson! Anderson!" Mr. Anderson announced and made his way down to the ring.

_Beware by, Death Grips begins to play._

"And his opponent from, The Caribbean, weighing in at two hundred forty pounds, Chance Guevarra!" Lillian Garcia announced, and Chance Guevarra stepped onto the stage. He walked down the ramp while punching his jaw and shadow boxing, before rolling under the bottom rope into the ring.

_Something for You by, Vox begins to play._

"Introducing their opponent, from Panama City, Florida, weighing in at two hundred and five pounds, the current Television Champion, Adam Cole!" Lillian announced, as Adam Cole made his way to the ring. Adam posed on the apron before stepping into the ring. He handed the belt to the referee who held it up in the air, before ringing the bell.

All three men circled the ring, planning the best strategy. Mr. Anderson and Chance Guevarra both looked at each other and nodded. Adam Cole knew what was happening and prepared accordingly. Mr. Anderson came running first, and Adam Cole moved slightly and threw him over the top rope. Chance came next, and began a punching fest with Cole. Anderson, who had landed on the apron, grabbed Cole's arms and allowed Chance to begin to unleash body blow after body blow to Cole. Eventually, Anderson let go causing Cole to drop to the mat and roll out of the ring. Anderson was not able to step back in the ring however, as Chance used a shoulder tackle to knock him off and into the barricade. Chance followed him outside, and began to look under the ring. After looking a little he found a kendo stick, and turned back to where Mr. Anderson was getting to his feet. He waited for Anderson to turn around, before swinging it into his gut.

"Oh, that's gotta hurt." Jim Ross stated.

"Speaking from experience, that is not something you want to happen too often if you hope to win a match." Dean confirmed.

Chance was not satisfied with one shot, as he began to hit him over and over on the back and chest. Chance finally broke the kendo stick over him, and tossed it away.

"What's next!" Chance shouted before turning back to the ring and getting knocked off his feet by an Adam Cole diving crossbody from the top rope.

"Adam Cole BayBay!" Cole yelled and picked Chance back up to his feet. Cole brought a chair out from under the ring with his foot, and flipped Chance around. Cole wrapped his arms around Chance's waist and hit him with a german suplex onto the chair. Cole rolled Chance back into the ring and into the cover.

"One...T." The referee counted before Chance got his shoulder up. Cole sat up right into a big boot from Mr. Anderson. Mr. Anderson then threw Cole into the ring post shoulder first, before picking Chance back up to his feet and setting him up for the Mic Check. Chance threw Anderson away before he could, and instead hit Anderson with a spinning heel kick. Chance then went for a cover of his own.

"One...T." Adam Cole broke up the pin attempt, and this time threw Chance out of the ring. Adam then went for his own pin on Mr. Anderson.

"One...Two." Mr. Anderson got his shoulder up exactly at the count of two. Adam Cole picked Anderson up to his feet, and lifted him up in a suplex position. Instead of the suplex however, Cole dropped Anderson's head onto his knee. He was about to go for the cover, when Chance stepped back into the ring with a table and dropped it onto Cole's back. Chance picked the table back up and set it up in the corner. Chance then picked up Adam Cole and set him in front of the table. He kicked Mr. Anderson of out his path, as he moved towards the opposite corner. Chance picked up a head of steam, and looked to spear Adam Cole threw the table. Cole moved out of the way though, causing Chance to quickly baseball slide to avoid being put through the table. Cole then clotheslined Chance out of the ring taking himself with. Mr. Anderson got back to his feet, and went straight for the table in the corner. He took it out of the corner, and set it up right in front of the turnbuckle. Anderson then stepped out onto the apron, lined up Cole and Chance, and leapt off taking all three of them down.

"Remember these three men are fighting for the TV title, and are putting their bodies through everything to claim the title." Jim Ross said.

Mr. Anderson was the first back to his feet, and brought Adam Cole up with him. Anderson climbed to the top rope, with Cole in tow and set him up on his shoulders. Mr. Anderson was about to hit the Lambeau Leap through the table, when Adam Cole began to elbow Anderson in the head. Cole was able to slide down behind Anderson and push him off the ropes. Anderson was lucky however as he was able to overshoot the table. Adam Cole was not as lucky when Chance hopped onto the apron and hit him with a kick to the back of the head, sending Cole into the table. Anderson jumped at the opportunity and covered Cole.

"One...Two." Chance hopped off the ropes and hit Anderson with and elbow before the referee counted to three. Chance picked Anderson back up to his feet and hit him with a t-bone suplex, sending Anderson halfway across the ring. Chance then rolled into the cover on Adam Cole.

"One...Two...Thr." Cole got his shoulder up just in time. Chance headbutted Cole and went into another cover, only for Cole to kick out at the same time. Chance was about to hit another headbutt, but Mr. Anderson attempted to kick him. Chance was able to catch it however and bring himself back to his feet. Chance threw him back, but Mr. Anderson rolled out of it and got back to his feet. Chance was prepared for it though, and hit him with the Mat Down Spear.

"That's gotta be it." Dean Ambrose stated.

"Chance into the cover on Anderson." Jim Ross announced.

"One...Two...Three." The referee counted and Chance slammed the mat in victory before accepting his belt. The referee attempted to raise his hand, but Chance walked away and stepped onto the ropes, and held the belt high in the air. He hopped back down and was greeted by Adam Cole. Cole extended his hand to Chance, and Chance took it and shook. Cole raised Chance's hand and turned back to him, only to be hit in the face by the belt. Chance rolled him out of the ring before leaving with the crowd booing at his disrespectful actions.

"Chance Guevarra proving that he belongs here tonight, and he won't be put down." Josh Matthews stated.

"Whatever, Chance disrespected the passing of the torch, and there is going to be hell to pay." Dean Ambrose responded.

***Gale Hawthorne's Locker Room***

"Gale calm down!" Daniela screamed, as Gale threw objects throughout the locker room.

"Did you see that! He blames me, I did not mean to hit him. Screw him. Screw Breeze and especially Palmer. I can not wait to choke his lights out." Gale stated before storming out of the locker room.

***Backstage***

"What was that!" Mr. Anderson questioned as Chance came through the curtain.

"That was me proving who is in charge. I won't let people take advantage of me and manipulate me, unlike Adam Cole. Now if you would excuse me." Chance said, but Mr. Anderson moved into his path. "That's how it's going to be?" Chance questioned, and socked Mr. Anderson in the face causing him to fall into a misplaced crate.

***Ringside***

_Ain't No Make Believe by, Stonefree Experience begins to play._

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first at a combined weight of four hundred twenty nine pounds, the Tag Team Champions, The Miz and John Morrison!" Lillian Garcia announced, and the Miz and Morrison made their way onto the stage. After their slow motion entrance had finished they waited in the ring.

_Miseria Cantare by, AFI begins to play._

"And his opponent first, from Detroit, Michigan, weighing in at two hundred thirty pounds, Carter Sullivan!" Lillian announced, and Carter stepped onto the stage. Carter began to hop on the middle of the stage as he waited for his partner.

_One Finger and A Fist by, Drowning Pool begins to play._

"And his partner from, the Isle of Samoa, weighing in at two hundred sixty seven pounds, David Jackson!" Lillian announced as David met Carter on the stage. David wore a black long sleeve shirt with dark grey fighting gloves on both hands. He wore dark cargo pants which bore his name, and boots. David watched as Carter took off towards the ring and slid under the bottom rope. David moved at a slower pace, and hopped onto the apron before stepping into the ring.

The referee motioned for one person on each team to step out of the ring. David and The Miz stepped out of the ring, and the referee rang the bell. John Morrison came running at Carter, but was knocked down with a clothesline. Morrison popped back up to his feet, only to be knocked down by another clothesline. Morrison rolled out of the ring, and regrouped with the Miz. Morrison and Miz both got back on the apron, before Morrison stepped back in the ring and tagged the Miz into the match. The Miz stepped into the ring, and ran straight at Carter. Carter went to clothesline him, but the Miz ducked it and instantly turned around for a clothesline of his own. Carter dodged the clothesline, and when the Miz bounced off the ropes he hit Miz with a scoop powerslam. Carter went for a cover, but the Miz kicked out before the referee could begin the count. Both men got back to their feet quickly and began to exchange blows. Eventually the Miz was able to gain the upperhand with a kick to the gut and DDT to follow it up. Miz quickly went for the cover.

"On." The Miz did not even get a one count before Carter got his shoulder up. Carter threw the Miz off of him, kipped up back to his feet. The Miz went for another kick to the gut, but Carter caught it, spun him around and dropkicked him in the back of the head. Carter then picked Miz up and irish whipped Miz into his corner. Carter climbed up to the middle rope and began a ten count.

" . . . . ." The crowd counted as Carter hit Miz in the forehead. He hopped down, and tagged in David Jackson. Carter irish whipped Miz into the ropes, and he rebounded back to Carter who threw him up. On Miz's descent David stood waiting, and hit Miz with a european uppercut, causing Miz to wind up on his back. David went into the cover.

"One...Two." John Morrison was able to save his partner with an elbow to the back of David's head. Carter came into the ring, but Morrison scurried out before Carter got to him.

"And so far, this match has been all Carter and David." Jim Ross stated.

"Miz and Morrison need to come up with something soon, or it could be over for them." Dean added.

David picked the Miz back up to his feet, and hit him with a elevated suplex. David didn't let him go, and he did two more before going into another cover.

"One...Tw." The Miz was able to get his shoulder up, and David looked happy he got to keep hurting Miz. David lifted the Miz's head up slightly and began to hit his forehead with right hand after right hand. David finally stopped, and the camera revealed that the Miz's moneymaker had been cut open. The Miz laid motionless as David gripped him around his gut. David picked the Miz up from the ground, flipped him in mid air and dropped him on his back without letting go. David then rolled over and repeated the process twice more before again going for the cover.

"One...Two...Th." John Morrison once again hopped into the ring, to save the Miz. Carter this time was faster into the ring however and was able to clotheslined Morrison out of the ring. Carter followed him out of the ring, picked him up and lifted over his shoulders. From there he hit the Motor City Driver, or Samoan Driver.

"Oh my god!" Jim Ross shouted.

"I think Morrison maybe broken out here." Josh Matthews cried, as Carter hurried back to his apron.

Carter climbed onto the apron and was tagged in by David, just as Miz was staggering back to his feet. They took their places at opposite corners with the Miz in the middle. Carter ran first and hit him with a Sole Destruction, or Cyclone Kill. Miz fell backwards, right into another Sole Destruction by David. Miz fell back into Carter who then hit him with a Hero's Welcome, or as he called it the Sole Drive.

"One...Two...Three." The referee counted, and Carter held his arm up in celebration. David joined him, and shook his hand. They nodded at each other, and pointed at the belts before making a title motion around their waist.

"I think Miz and Morrison might need extreme medical attention." Dean acknowledged.

***Interview Area***

"Please welcome my guest at this time, the current Divas Champion Paige." Ashlyn Riker announced, and Paige stepped into the area. "Now Paige, you have a title defense up next, and your opponent Lillian Warpath seems very confident that she can take your title. How do you feel heading into this match?" Ashlyn asked.

"I saw exactly what Lillian said on Culture Shock. She thinks she is better than any of my other competitors including me. Names like Natalya, Asuka, and Becky Lynch have been unable to beat me, so I have no reason to worry. She can't hold a torch up to them much less me, and I am going to prove it next." Paige answered, and walked away.

***Ringside***

_Not a Number by, Random Hand begins to play._

"The following women's contest is for the Divas Championship. Introducing first from Manchester, England, accompanied by, Jessicka Havok, Lillian Warpath!" Justin Roberts announced, and Lillian stepped onto the stage followed by Jessicka. They both casually walked to the ring and waited for Paige.

_Stars In the Night by, CFO$ begins to play._

"_And her opponent, from Norwich, England, the Divas champion, Paige!" Justin Roberts announced as Paige made her way on stage. She made her normal entrance and handed the belt to the referee. The referee held it in the air, before signalling for the bell._

Lillian Warpath walked straight up to Paige, and extended her hand towards Paige. Paige took it hesitantly and shook it. Lillian released and backed up a little before attempting a right hand. Paige was taken off guard and knocked to the mat by the punch. Paige quickly got back up to her feet, and took her down with a right hand of her own. Lillian popped back up to her feet, and Paige attempted another right hand, but Lillian blocked it and hit her with an uppercut knocking Paige into the corner. Lillian didn't waste anytime in going for the shoulder tackle. She did this to a count of four by the referee before backing up. Paige staggered out of the turnbuckle into a Lillian flying crossbody.

"This is my house!" Lillian shouted mocking Paige, before picking her back up to her feet. Lillian picked her up for a suplex, but Paige was able to fall back onto her feet and chop Lillian's legs out from under her. Paige wasn't about to let Lillian back up to her feet, so she hopped onto her and began to headbutt Lillian. The referee forced her off after six, and Paige stood back up victorious.

"This is my house." Paige yelled, and turned her attention back to Lillian. Paige picked her back up to her feet and set her up for the Rampaige. Lillian however was able to shake her legs free, and hit Paige with a northern lights suplex. Lillian got back to her feet, and turned towards Jessicka Havok. Jessicka got up onto the apron, and began to discuss something with Lillian. Paige got back to her feet and noticed her opportunity. She ran into Lillian knocking Jessicka off the apron, and then rolling Lillian into schoolboy.

"One...Two...Three." The referee counted, a little faster than usual and Paige hopped back to her feet, grabbed her title and left the ring. Lillian sat up in the ring in disbelief, she was gaining momentum one moment and then the next she had lost the match. Jessicka rolled into the ring and sincerely apologized to Lillian. Lillian slammed the mat and walked out of the ring by herself.

***Backstage Area***

"Paige! Can we get a word about the match?" Ashlyn asked.

"Yes, it was a rookie mistake by Lillian. I'm going to be honest I was starting to doubt myself in that match, but luckily I was able to notice a weak point and took advantage. I'm going to enjoy this win, and if Lillian wants another chance she is going to have to prove she will not make that mistake again. She will have to prove she is mature enough to challenge for a title." Paige explained and left.

***Eric Bischoff's Office***

"I think you two proved yourself tonight. So I will give you the match at Insane Encounter for the American Crusade Wrestling Tag Team Championships. You both may leave now." Eric announced, and David and Carter nodded in appreciation. Carter left, but David lingered. "Remember the plan David." Eric stated, and David nodded before leaving. The door flung open and Mickie James walked in.

"This needs to stop." Mickie said.

"What does?" Eric questioned.

"Caridee needs to leave now, her stalker level is through the roof. I know what Trish felt like now." Mickie answered.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do." Eric responded and Mickie left the office.

_Originally, this was supposed to have two more matches and only be two parts. I thought the chapter was too long though so I made it three parts. The Matches on the next part are _

_Brian Pearson &amp; Honour Wallace vs. Alex Turner &amp; Summer Rae_

_Jimmy Wolf vs. Jake Storm_

_**Unified Championships**_

_Kidd &amp; Cesaro vs. Kyle Frost &amp; Dan Miles_

_**Falls Count Anywhere**_

_Joseph Palmer vs. Gale Hawthorne_

_Hope you enjoyed and stop back for part 2 coming soon._


	18. Broken Bonds Part 2

_Part 2 of 3 of Broken Bonds_

_Broken Dreams by, Drake Hunt begins to play._

"The following intergender tag team match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from Denver, Colorado, weighing in at two hundred twenty pounds, accompanied by James Harris, Brian Pearson!" Lillian Garcia announced, and Brian Pearson stepped onto the stage behind James Harris to a huge pop for the hometown wrestler. They waited on the top of the ramp.

_Not Listening by, Papa Roach begins to play._

"And his partner from Detroit, Michigan, Honour Wallace!" Lillian announced and Honour stepped onto the stage sporting a new attire. She wore ripped jeans, red and white nikes, and a black tank top. She saw Brian waiting on the stage, and began to speed walk by him. Honour walked several paces in front of Brian, until he ran to catch up. Honour stepped onto the apron at the same time as Brian, and he held the rope down for her. Instead of going through it, she walked another side of the ring and got in herself. James laughed at Brian's misfortune and Brian gave him a disapproving stare before hopping over the top rope into the ring.

_Wolfpac by, WCW begins to play._

"And their opponents first from San Jose, California, weighing in at two hundred five pounds, Alex Carter! And his partner from, Raleigh, North Carolina, Summer Rae!" Lillian announced, as Alex and Summer Rae stepped onto the stage hand in hand. Alex spun Summer around before sharing a brief kiss and beginning down the ramp. The three in the ring looked on in disgust, as Alex lifted Summer Rae onto the apron and they both entered the ring. Summer Rae and Honour Wallace stayed in the ring, while Alex and Brian stepped out onto the apron. The referee rang the bell.

Summer didn't waste anytime in charging Honour, and neither did Honour. They both collided with each other, but neither of the women went down. Summer Rae slapped Honour, and Honour retaliated with a slap of her own before using a double leg takedown. Honour then immediately flipped Summer over and attempted to lock her in a single leg boston crab. Summer was able to kick her away however and get back up to her feet. Summer was able to take advantage and grab Honour's ponytail to throw her down to the mat. Summer then wasted little time before beginning to kick Honour's legs. To finish it off, Summer grabbed Honour's leg and dropped an elbow drop right on the knee. Honour instantly grabbed her knee in pain, right after Summer hit her with one more kick for good measure. She then went for a cover.

"One." The referee counted before Honour kicked out. Summer didn't get angry, instead she grabbed her by her leg and dragged her over to her corner before tagging in Alex. Summer set Honour's leg up on the middle turnbuckle, and Alex stepped up to the top rope and attempted to jump on it. Luckily Honour moved just in time, and Alex landed on the mat. This didn't put Honour in the clear yet though, and Alex brought Honour to her feet. Alex irish whipped Honour into the ropes, and on her way back Alex connected with a dropkick to her knee. Honour fell to the ground and rolled out of the ring. Summer hopped off the apron to attack Honour, but Brian came running at Summer causing her to run away. Brian bent down and checked on Honour.

"Are you okay?" Brian questioned.

"Yeah I'm fine." Honour answered as Brian helped her to her feet. They turned back to the ring, only to be taking down by a tope con hilo by Alex. Alex hopped back to his feet and sat on the barricade. Alex then noticed what he was doing and his facial expression changed. He rolled Honour back into the ring and tagged in Summer Rae. Summer stepped back in and began to go back to work on Honour's leg. Summer then locked in her own boston crab. Honour cried out in pain, as Summer continued to wrench back on her leg. Unfortunately for Summer, she sat to close to the ropes, and Brian was able to pull her by her legs out of the ring. Brian did nothing more, and returned to his side of the ring. Honour made her way over to her corner as Summer crawled back into the ring. Summer tagged in Alex, but did not get in the ring fast enough to prevent the tag. Honour was able to reach Brian, at the sametime Alex jumped into the ring. Brian took Alex down with a jumping clothesline.

Alex got back to his feet, and hit his own jumping clothesline. Brian kipped up back to his feet, and ducked another jumping clothesline while wrapping his arms around Alex's chest in mid air. Alex's feet hit the ground, before he was lifted back up and hit with a german suplex. Brian didn't let go, and bridged into the cover.

"One...T." Alex was able to roll out of the cover, and under the bottom rope. He got to his feet on the apron, and Brian went to punch him. Alex ducked and hit Brian in the gut with his shoulder, causing Brian to bend over slightly. Alex took his chance, hopped over the top rope, and executed a sunset flip. Brian however rolled out of it, leaving Alex sitting up. Brian attempted a dropkick to the face, but Alex tilted his head back making Brian miss his entirely. Brian landed right in front of Alex, and the force of the impact caused Brian's legs to fly up in the air. Seeing the opportunity, Alex ducked under his legs, and hooked his arms.

"One...Two." The referee counted before Brian was able to roll out of it. Both men got back to their feet, but before Brian was ready Alex was able to hit him with a running knee.

"One...Two...Thr." Brian got his shoulder up just in time and Alex stared in disbelief. Alex picked Brian back up to his feet, but Brian was able to poke him in the eyes while obstructing the view of the referee. Brian then kneed him in the stomach, did a three sixty and elbowed Alex in the head. Brian positioned him in front of the turnbuckle and climbed it.

"It seems like Brian is looking for Flight-B." Jim Ross stated.

Brian leapt off the did a backflip in midair, but landed on nothing but mat as Alex moved in time.

"These two competitors know each other so well." Dean Ambrose commented.

Alex and Brian both climbed towards their respective corners. Both Alex and Brian reached their corners at the same time and made the tag. Summer quickly got in the ring, and knocked Honour off the apron before she had the chance to get in the ring. Honour landed on her bad knee, and crumpled to the floor. James went over to check on her, while Brian looked concerned from the apron but was too busy trying to cope with his own pain to get up. Summer got out of the ring and threw Honour back in the ring. Summer was about to go for the pin when Honour grabbed her arm, and brought her down to the mat.

"And Honour playing possum, goating Summer into it." Dean Ambrose stated happily.

"I'm going to sound like JBL, but get over her." Josh Matthews responded.

Honour was able to hook one leg around Honour's neck, but she was struggling to get the other due to the damage that had been done. The crowd willed her on, and she finally was able to fully lock in the koji clutch. Summer struggled for a little, but eventually the pain became too much and she was forced to tap.

Brian rolled into the ring, and crawled over to Honour. Brian quickly embraced Honour, which she did slightly return, as James brought both of them back to their feet. James raised both of their arms before leading them out of the ring. Alex stepped into the ring with a look of anger on his face.

"What the hell was that?!" Alex questioned, and picked Summer Rae up into a sitting position.

"I tried, but I couldn't get out." Summer cried. "Why didn't you help me?" Summer asked.

"Because if I can do it you can do it, now get up. You look pathetic." Alex said and left the ring leaving Summer in the middle of the ring.

***Backstage***

"Great match out there!" James complimented. "Drinks are on me tonight." James stated.

"I know, I did great." Brian responded, and Honour slapped him in the back of the head.

"Yeah, as much as I hate to admit it, we did make a good team and we kick some ass!" Honour stated and gave James a high five. Brian held up his hand for one, but Honour ignored him. "See you guys later." Honour said goodbye and left Brian and James.

"She touched me." Brian stated with joy.

"And Brian's world exploded." James sarcastically added, and Brian pushed him playfully.

***Ringside***

_A lighting bolt hit the stage and a motorcycle engine was heard revving._

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first from Toronto, Canada, weighing in at two hundred thirty pounds, Jake Storm!" Justin Roberts announced, as Jake rode his motorcycle onto the stage. He stopped onto the stage, pumped his chest twice before raising his arm in the air. Jake Storm was about to start the motorcycle back up again, but from behind he was pulled off the motorcycle and slammed into it.

"What the hell?! Jimmy Wolf!" Jim Ross exclaimed.

"It looks like he didn't want to wait any longer." Josh Matthews stated.

Jimmy picked Jake up from off the motorcycle and pushed him towards the end of the stage. Jake Storm was able to stop himself just in time though, and turned back around to face Jimmy. Jimmy went to kick Jake in the gut, Jake caught it and hit him with a dragon screw. Jimmy collided with the steel stage with a sick crack, but Jimmy laughed it off. Jake picked Jimmy back up to his feet, and began to walk him down to the ring where the referee stood waiting. Before he could throw him back in the ring however, Jimmy eblowed Jake in the gut causing Jake to let go. Jimmy then threw Jake, arm first, into the steel steps. Jimmy picked Jake back up and rolled him into the ring. The referee motioned for Jimmy to back up as he helped Jake to his feet.

The referee rang the bell and Jimmy took advantage, instantly taking down Jake. Jimmy dropped down next to Jake and began to go to work on his arm. Jimmy held his arm down before lifting his legs in the air and dropping them onto Jake's elbow. He did this one more time, before picking Jake's arm up and slamming it back down. Jimmy then picked Jake up by his arm, and started to elbow his it. Jake's face scrunched up in pain. Jimmy noticed, and with a smile on his face he brought his foot up and leg dropped Jake's arm sending them both to the ground. From that position, Jimmy locked in the fujiwara armbar. Jake yelled in pain, while Jimmy seemed to enjoy himself. The crowd began to clap, and Jake was able to roll Jimmy up and over him causing him to let go.

Jimmy tried to stop Jake before he got back to his feet, but he was unsuccessful. Jake kicked Jimmy in the face making Jimmy fall onto his back. Jake jumped right on him, and began to unload a series of punches to Jimmy's face and gut. Jake hopped back off and turned towards the crowd.

"Let's go!" Jake shouted and climbed to the middle rope. He waited for Jimmy to get back to his feet, and he hit a missile dropkick. Jimmy rolled backwards to the opposite rope and stood up, only for Jake to hop onto the middle rope in front of him and hit him with a monkey flip. Jimmy did a flip in mid air and landed on his face. Jimmy got back to his feet, while holding his face. Jake rolled towards Jimmy and kipped up and hit Jimmy with a clothesline. Jimmy screamed a battle cry, and kicked Jimmy in the gut, before hitting him with the Soul Crusher DDT. Jake rolled Jimmy over and went into the cover.

"One...Two." Jimmy got his shoulder up, and Jake looked shocked. Jake put Jimmy into a headlock, which was quickly broken and Jake was thrown over Jimmy. Jimmy got back to his feet and tackled Jake back onto the mat, and went right back to work on the arm. Jimmy tried to lock in the fujiwara armbar again, but Jake was able to roll out of it just like earlier. Jake picked Jimmy up onto his shoulders, but Jimmy elbowed his way out and rolled out of the ring. Jimmy walked towards Justin Roberts and picked up his microphone.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Stormy before you come out here, I'm getting news that something terrible has happened backstage. If the the producers would be nice enough to place a live feed up backstage." Jimmy said, and a video of Nikki Bella being lifted into an ambulance was shown. "Oh no. Who would do such a thing?" Jimmy mockingly asked, and slowly raised his hand. "Oh yeah, me! If I were you I would go check on her, or you could be completely heartless and stay here and finish the match. It's completely up to you, but I don't remember any Bella knowing what forgiveness is." Jimmy offered and Jake looked back and forth between the stage and Jimmy. Jimmy rolled back into the ring still with the microphone. "What's it going to be Jake?"

Jake looked once more at the stage before turning back to Jimmy and hitting him in the jaw with an uppercut. The microphone went flying out of the ring, and Jimmy fell back. He turned back around and Jake attempted a superkick. Jimmy was able to dodge however and as both wrestlers turned back around, Jimmy hit his own superkick. Jake's head popped upwards, and Jimmy did a three sixty before hitting Jake with a clothesline and going into the cover.

"And Howl Pack Howl connects!" Jim Ross announced.

"That has to be it." Dean stated.

"One...Two...Three." The referee counted and Jimmy dusted off his hands over Jake before getting up to his feet. The referee raised his hand before Jimmy rolled out of the ring and this time took Lillian's microphone.

"Stormy, what happened? You had me." Jimmy sarcastically asked, as he bent down and grabbed a chair from underneath the ring. "Now not only do you have an angry Bella, you also have a L in the record book. Luckily for you, you'll be able to see the Bella and work things out soon when I send you to the hospital too." Jimmy rolled into the ring, and picked Jake up and put the chair in front of his neck. "Now you may want to close your eyes Stormy, and for any children watching. Beware! I'll give you a countdown. Three. Two. One. Zero!" Jimmy counted down and slammed the chair down, causing it to down into Jake's neck. EMTs instantly ran down to the ring, and Jimmy smiled as Jake rived around in pain holding his neck. "You guys have been a great audience, tune in next Friday night for more." Jimmy dropped the microphone onto Jake's chest and left the ring.

***Interview Area***

"Please welcome my guests at this time, the current Unified Champions Tyson Kidd and Cesaro." Ashlyn announced. "Now up next…" Ashlyn was cut off when Cesaro and Kidd fell to the ground in front of her. The camera panned out slightly to show Dan Miles and Kyle Frost standing over them. Kidd and Cesaro tried to get back up to their feet, but Dan and Kyle cut them off by jumping onto them. Dan and Kyle began to elbow the back of Cesaro and Kidd's heads. Kyle then picked Cesaro up, and threw him into the screen of the television sending glass flying everywhere. Dan followed it up by picking Kidd up, and hitting him with a DDT on the ground. Kyle and Dan kicked both men once more before departing.

***Ringside* **

"First we have to deal with Jimmy Wolf, and now these two lunatics!" Jim Ross exclaimed.

"What else do you expect? Dan and Kyle are here for the gold, and they don't care what lengths they have to go to achieve their dream." Josh Matthews stated.

_This is the Best by, USS begins to play._

"The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the Unified Championships. Introducing first at a combined weight of four hundred seventy five pounds, Dan Miles and Kyle Frost." Justin Roberts announced hesitantly. Dan and Kyle appeared on stage, and quickly made their way to the ring. They both rolled under the bottom rope into the ring, and got into the face of Justin Roberts.

_Swiss Made by, CFO$ begins to play._

"And their opponents weighing in at a combined four hundred thirty six pounds, the Unified Champions, Tyson Kidd and Cesaro." Justin Roberts announced, but no one appeared on stage. Dan and Kyle began to yell at the referee to call the match, and declare them champions by forfeit.

_Macmillitant by, Miestro begins to play._

"Don't you call for that bell!" Teddy Long shouted. "Dan and Kyle, it was very underhanded to try and take out the competition like that. Yes, thanks to the attack Tyson Kidd and Cesaro will not be able to compete therefore leaving the titles vacant. Unfortunately for you, there will still be a match for the title tonight. You're opponents will be two of the hottest stars in developmental right now. Please give a warm Colorado welcome to Rick Washington and Michael Crews!" Teddy Long announced, and Rick and Michael stepped onto the stage.

"WOW! Dan and Kyle, and no one in this building was expecting this!" Dean stated.

"This is awful. Dan and Kyle have no chance to prepare for these new opponents." Josh Matthews cried.

Both men stood at the same height, but Michael was more built than Rick. Rick had black dreads with red tips at the end, while Michael was bald. Rick was slightly lighter than Michael and wore black tights with red Superman insignias on them. He wore black elbow pads, black wrist tape, red knee pads, and black wrestling boots with red kick pads. Michael a grey wrestling singlet with his name on the back, and dark wrestling boots.

Michael and RIck made their way to the ring, similar to Dan and Kyle but interacted with the fans on their way down. They both stepped into the ring, as Teddy Long presented the belts to the referee. He showed the belt to both teams, and handed to the outside before ringing the bell.

Rick and Dan started the match out, and Dan went straight at him. Dan went for a double leg takedown, but Rick leap frogged him. Dan stopped himself before his arm collided with the post, but when he turned back around Rick knocked him down with a dropkick. Rick went for another dropkick, but this time Dan dodged and Rick fell to the mat. Dan waited until Rick got to his feet before knocking him down with a clothesline which made Rick do a corkscrew in mid air. Dan picked Rick back up to his feet, and sent him flying over the top rope. Dan tagged in Kyle who then hopped off of the apron. Just as Rick was getting back to his feet, Kyle came around the corner and nailed him with a devastating shoulder block. Rick was thrown onto his stomach, and Kyle stepped onto him before picking him back up and throwing him into the ring. Kyle followed him back into the ring and dropped an elbow onto this back.

"And it seems as though Dan and Kyle have gotten over the shock factor." Jim Ross stated.

"Yeah, and it won't be long before Dan Miles and Kyle Frost are the new Unified Champions." Josh Matthews added.

Kyle raised Rick back to his feet and pushed him into the ropes. On Rick's way back, Kyle went to grab him for a spinebuster but Rick slid under him. Kyle turned around right into a forearm from Rick. Rick continued to forearm Kyle even though it barely seemed to have any effect. Kyle, who was now annoyed, picked Rick up by his neck and threw him into the turnbuckle. Kyle lifted Rick up to the top rope and climbed up to the second rope. Kyle wrapped his arms around Rick's back, looking to belly to belly suplex him. Rick however began to headbutt Kyle causing him to let go. Rick took the opportunity and flipped over Kyle, attempting a sunset flip. Kyle was able to hold onto the ropes however, but Rick was able to land on his feet. Rick was able to pry Kyle off the ropes, and run across the ring to deliver a buckle bomb. Kyle fell to the ground, and Rick quickly rolled him into the cover.

"One...T." Kyle threw Rick off of him and got back to his feet. Rick tried to make it to Michael, but Kyle tackled him just before he made the tag. Kyle brought himself back to his feet, and began to drag Rick to his corner. He tagged in Dan who stepped into the ring and onto Rick's chest using the ropes for leverage.

"One..Two..Three..Four." The referee counted before Dan stepped off. Dan picked Rick back up to his feet, and threw him into the ropes. Dan caught him on the rebound and hit him with a back body drop. Dan brought Rick back up to his feet, and attempting to hit him with the dead end. Rick fell out of it though, and rushed towards Michael. Dan quickly grabbed onto his leg, but Rick was able to kick him off, leap through the air and tag in Michael. Michael hopped over the top rope into the ring and hit a flying clothesline, knocking down Dan. Michael then hit Kyle with a forearm knocking him off the apron.

Michael turned back around, and hit Dan with a huge spear. Michael quickly hooked Dan's legs and the referee began to count.

"One...Two...Thr." Dan got his shoulder up just in time, and Michael ran his hands across his head in disbelief. Michael didn't waste much time though, and picked Dan back up to his feet. Michael lifted Dan up in a military press position, and was about to drop him before Kyle came up from behind and locked him in a full nelson. Dan fell on his feet, and watched as Michael slowly faded away. Kyle let go as the referee motioned for him to get out of the ring. Dan quickly rolled into the cover, and the referee began to count.

"One...Two...Three." The referee counted and Dan raised himself up. Kyle rolled back into the ring with both belts, and they held them up into the air before leaving the ring.

"Rick and Michael have nothing to be ashamed of here. In their first match, they took Dan and Kyle to their limit." Dean Ambrose commented as Rick picked up Michael and helped him backstage.

***Backstage***

"Where is Long!?" Dan shouted, and one of the stage hands pointed towards his office. Dan and Kyle stormed into Teddy Long's office, and shut the door on the camera.

***Ringside***

_Can't Tell Me Nothing by, Kanye West begins to play._

"The following falls count anywhere contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from, Seattle, Washington weighing in at one hundred ninety five pounds, Gale Hawthorne!" Lillian announced, and Gale ran onto the stage. He stopped in the middle before walking cockily out to the ring. He stepped into the ring and paced around the ring as he waited for Joseph Palmer.

_The World Belongs to Me by, My Darkest Days begins to play._

"And his opponent from, Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, weighing in at two hundred seventeen pounds, Joseph Palmer!" Lillian announced. Joseph Palmer walked onto the stage followed by a stage hand with a mirror. Palmer turned around and fixed his hair in the mirror before turning around right into a Gale elbow.

"And Gale wasting little time." Jim Ross announced as the referee rang the bell before rushing to meet Gale and Palmer at the top of the stage.

Palmer quickly pushed Gale off of him before he could land any punches. Palmer then got back to his feet and tried to run backstage. Gale was able to catch his shirt collar however and slam him back down onto the stage. Gale picked Palmer back up and threw him off the stage. Luckily for Palmer, he was able to get his feet down and avoid landing on his face. Gale leapt off too and tackled Palmer from behind, sending both wrestlers crashing into the barricade. Gale hopped back to his feet, having avoided most of the impact, and went down to the ring. Gale threw up one of the covers and began to look under the ring. Before he could find anything however, Palmer came up from behind him and knocked him into the apron. Palmer then immediately rolled Gale under the ring, brought the cover back down and ran to the backstage area.

"What the hell is Palmer doing?" Jim Ross questioned.

"It seems he has had enough with Gale." Dean Ambrose reasoned.

"This is clearly a strategic move by Palmer. Now Gale needs to chase him." Josh Matthews stated.

Gale appeared from under the ring with a table. He got the table propped up against the apron, and began to look for Palmer. The crowd pointed backstage, and Gale smirked a little. Gale looked back under the ring, and grabbed a kendo stick. Gale then ran up the ramp and headed backstage.

Gale walked checking behind every object, that looked a little out of place. He eventually came to the large corridor, and began to kick in doors. Eventually he worked through every door, but his door. He kicked it open, and found Daniella sitting down in front of the locker.

"Did you see Palmer?" Gale questioned.

"Yeah, he was just in here." Daniella responded.

"Alright, be careful." Gale stated and opened the door, only to be knocked back when Palmer kicked him in the face. Palmer didn't waste anytime in attacking Gale why he was down. Daniella was quick to help however and threw Palmer off of Gale. Palmer got back to his feet and stared down at Daniella. Daniella returned his stare, and slapped him across his face. Palmer grabbed her face with one hand, while holding his cheek with the other and shoved Daniella to the ground. Palmer then picked Daniella back up and went to hit a superkick on Daniella, but Gale pushed Daniella out of the way ending up getting himself hit instead.

"Would you look at that. It's like you don't even care about this match." Palmer stated, and dropped down next to Gale and began to punch him in the face. Again Daniella threw him off, and Palmer began to get frustrated. He got back to his feet, and this time took Daniella around the neck. "Now listen here…" Palmer didn't get to finish as he was knocked down by a chair shot to the back.

"You okay?" Gale asked, and Daniella nodded allowing Gale to begin to punish Palmer. Chair shot after chair shot hit Palmer's back. Palmer's back turned a bright red, and began to bleed slightly before Gale finally stopped when the chair snapped. He grabbed the kendo stick he had earlier and placed it onto Palmer's back. Gale then began to twist it, causing Palmer to scream in pain. Eventually Gale went into a cover.

"One...Two." Gale lifted Palmer's shoulder up, and he got up and began to search the locker room for more items. Eventually he found a bat, and tried to whack Joseph below the belt with it. Joseph was able to roll out of the way, and make his way out of the locker room. As Palmer ran away, he threw crates and lights to the ground trying to hinder Gale. Unfortunately for him Gale hopped over most of them, and caught up with Palmer. Gale rammed Palmer's back into a wall, causing him even more pain to the already injured back. Gale then lined up for a superkick, but Palmer being desperate dropped to his knees and delivered a low blow.

Palmer quickly ran towards the parking lot, and Gale followed close behind. Palmer hopped over two car hoods, and hid before Gale made it to the parking lots, now armed with a small light which he had picked up while recovering.

"Come out you little bitch!" Gale shouted, looking for Palmer but instead he got Sasha Banks. Sasha came up from behind him and tried to grab the light out of his hands. Gale was able to win the tug of war however, just in time to dodge a Palmer clothesline. Gale swung with the light, but Palmer ducked it, and the light shattered over Sasha's face. Gale hesitantly stepped back, but he stepped back right into Joseph Palmer who turned him around and kicked him in the gut. He waited a second to position himself, before he hit the beauty flip onto the concrete.

"One...Two...Three." The referee, who had just caught up, counted and Joseph Palmer ran away victorious, leaving Sasha and Gale in pain on the floor. Daniella came running down the parking lot ramp to check on Gale, as EMT rushed to both wrestlers aid.

_So what did you think? What happened to Teddy Long? How mad will Sasha be? Is Gale okay? Can Jimmy be anymore psychotic? Can Brian be anymore delusional? Stay tuned for the final part of Broken Bonds, and maybe some of those questions will be answered_


	19. Broken Bonds Part 3

_Part 3 of 3 of Broken Bonds_

"The local hospital is going to be full tonight." Dean Ambrose joked.

"That's an understatement. Moving on. Up next we have the US championship match." Jim Ross announced.

_Kick Ass by, Egypt Central begins to play._

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the United States championship! Introducing first from Miami, Florida, weighing in at two hundred forty three pounds, Ced!" Justin Roberts announced, and Ced stepped onto the stage. Ced quickly walked down the ramp, before stopping with one fan to take a picture. After the picture Ced rolled into the ring, and waited in the middle of the ring.

_Rebel Son by, CFO$ begins to play._

"And his opponent from Preston, England, weighing in at two hundred forty six pounds, he is the United States champion Bad News Barrett!" Justin Roberts announced and Bad News Barrett walked onto the stage with a microphone.

"Ced, I can imagine this is a big day for you isn't it. This is your first title opportunity as a member of the American Crusade Wrestling roster. BUT I'M AFRAID I'VE GOT SOME BAD NEWS! To win this here title, you have to do what no other man has done in the nine months I've been champion. You have to defeat BNB, and unfortunately for you that is just not going to happen." Bad News Barrett exclaimed, and rolled into the ring.

The referee rang the bell after he showed the belt. Barrett and Ced both charged at each other, and Barrett attempted a clothesline. Ced was able to duck it before hopping to the middle rope and delivering a crossbody to Barrett. Luckily for Barrett he was able to roll through it, and pick Ced back up. Barrett tossed Ced up onto his shoulders, and attempted wasteland but Ced elbowed his way out. Ced immediately bounced off of the ropes, and hit Barrett with a forearm. Ced bounced off the ropes again before hitting another forearm on Barrett. On the third time however Barrett ducked the forearm and on Ced's return, Barrett was able to connect with the winds of change.

"One...Two." Ced was able to kick out at two, leaving Bad News Barrett frustrated. Barrett picked Ced back up to his feet, and threw him over the top rope. Ced was able to hold onto the apron, but Barrett noticed and tried to bull hammer Ced. Ced was able to duck it though, and hit Barrett in the gut with his shoulder. Ced then got back into the ring and kicked Barrett in the gut, causing Barrett's head and neck to bounce off the top rope. Ced drug Barrett to the middle of the ring before hitting him with a jumping elbow and going for a cover.

"One...Tw." Barrett got his shoulder up, and Ced picked Barrett back up to his feet. Ced picked Barrett up onto his shoulder, looking for the death bomb or Roode bomb. Much like Ced did earlier however Barrett elbowed his way out of it. Barrett dropped down behind him, and again attempted a bull hammer. Ced ducked again, and when Barrett turned around Ced hit him with a spinebuster. Ced then quickly rolled into the cover.

"One...Two...Thr." Barrett was barely able to get his shoulder up, but Ced did not seemed deterred. Ced picked Barrett onto his shoulder again, and this time was able to hit the death bomb.

"The Death Bomb!" Jim Ross shouted.

"That's gotta be it." Dean Ambrose stated.

"One...Two...Three." The referee counted and Ced hopped back up to his feet. Ced hopped around the ring, while waiting to receive the title. Ced grabbed the title and jumped up onto the top rope while raising the title above his head. Ced walked out of the ring and exited the area. Bad News Barrett struggled to get back to his feet in the ring, when everyone's attention was turned towards the stage.

_The Offering by, Shaman's Harvest begins to play._

__ "What happened Barrett?" Jordan King mockingly asked. "Oh, I know. You tried to do to much. Now that's okay, you have another chance. Unfortunately for you, I don't think you're going to make it." Jordan stated, and locked Barrett into a headlock before hitting him with the Royal Ending, or headlock driver. Jordan stood over him, and mocked his fellow englishmen.

"Wow! Who knew that Jordan had that side in him?" Jim Ross asked.

"Everyone has that side in him Jim. It's just if you decide to act on it or not, and it seems that Barrett touched a nerve inside Jordan." Dean Ambrose explained.

***Backstage***

"Great match out there." Ced's girlfriend Brooke greeted.

"I know. You ready to go?" Ced responded and Brooke nodded. The pair left, while the camera turned to the other side of the hall where three dark coated men stood. The three talked for a little before disappearing into a storage room.

***Ringside***

_Trouble by, Dale Oliver begins to play._

"The following elimination fatal four way match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from Boca Raton, Florida, weighing in at two hundred fifty pounds, Ethan Carter the Third." Justin Roberts announced, and Ethan did his usual entrance a little slower than usual due to the injuries he sustained on Havoc. He stepped into the ring, and waited patiently.

_The Fighter by, Gym Class Heroes begins to play._

"And his opponents first from Detroit, Michigan, weighing in at one hundred eighty five pounds, AJ Turner!" Justin Roberts announced, and AJ jogged onto the stage. He walked to both ends of the stage, before stopping in the middle.

_Born Into Revolution by, JT Machinima begins to play._

"Also, from Newport News, Virginia, weighing in at two hundred thirty pounds, The Beast King!" Justin Roberts announced, and instead of going through the crowd like he usually did, he met AJ on the stage. They nodded at each other before walking down the ramp. They both entered the ring causing Ethan Carter to roll out.

_Off The Chain by, Dale Oliver begins to play._

"Finally from, Toronto, Ontario, Canada, weighing in at two hundred forty pounds, Bobby Roode!" Justin Roberts finished, and Bobby Roode stepped onto the stage. All the other competitors turned towards the stage, and motioned for Roode to come down and meet them. After what he did to them on Havoc, they wanted a little retribution. The referee motioned for all three men to back away, and allow him to enter the ring. Ethan rolled back in at the same time that Bobby entered and the referee rang the bell.

AJ, Beast King, and Ethan all instantly charged at Bobby, but Bobby slid out of the ring. Ethan went right out after him, and Beast King went out the other side of the ring. Roode ran from Ethan, but stopped when he saw Beast King. Bobby immediately rolled back into the ring, right into an AJ Turner dropkick. Ethan and Beast King rolled back into the ring, and began to beat down on Roode. Eventually Beast King was able to take Roode from Ethan, and AJ took advantage with a dropkick to Ethan. Ethan quickly regained composure though, and threw AJ off of him and threw the middle rope.

Ethan followed him to the outside, and clotheslined AJ when he got back to his feet. Ethan wasted little time, and picked AJ back up to his feet to hit a backbreaker.

Meanwhile inside the ring, Beast King brought Bobby Roode back to his feet and lifted him up onto the top turnbuckle. Beast King attempted to climb up to the second rope, but Bobby was able to push him down. Beast King did a somersault before coming back to Bobby only to be knocked down by a flying clothesline.

Outside the ring, Ethan was beginning to lose control against AJ. Ethan was able to stop AJ's kicks by locking him in a headlock, but AJ elbowed his way out of it. AJ hit Ethan with a heel kick in the gut, and then kicked him in the chin before finally hitting Ethan with a roundhouse kick. AJ rolled Ethan back into the ring and attempted a cover.

"One...T." The cover was broken, when Bobby Roode was shoved on top of AJ accidentally by Beast King. Beast King tried to apologize, but was rolled up by Bobby.

"One...Two...Th." Beast King barely got out of the pin, and Bobby didn't waste anytime before going for another pin.

"One...Tw." AJ broke up the pin, despite the match being elimination. AJ brought Bobby back to his feet, and Beast King joined him. Working together AJ and Beast King hit a double suplex on Bobby who rolled out of the ring. Beast King followed him outside, while AJ stayed behind. Noticing his opportunity, Ethan Carter approached AJ from behind and locked him in a headlock. AJ struggled for a little, before Ethan was finally able to hit the one percenter.

"One...Two...Three." The referee counted, and Ethan Carter rolled AJ out of the ring.

"AJ Turner has been eliminated." Justin Roberts announced, and Beast King turned back to the ring stunned. Beast King threw Bobby to the ground before rolling back into the ring to engage Ethan Carter. Ethan was ready though, and was able to knock Beast King down with a clothesline. Beast King popped right back up though, and began to hammer fists onto Ethan. Beast King backed Ethan into a corner before picking Ethan up onto his shoulders, looking for Roar of the Beast King, or burning hammer. Before he could hit it, Bobby slid back into the ring and hit Beast King with a low blow.

Beast King dropped Ethan Carter, and fell to the mat. Bobby went straight after Ethan and picked Ethan up on his shoulders, looking for the Roode Bomb. Ethan began to squirm out of it however, and eventually Bobby lost his grip allowing Ethan to roll off. Ethan then threw Bobby out of the ring feeling very proud of himself. He took too much time gloating however and Beast King came up from behind and locked in the rear naked choke, or Feeding Time as he called it.

"Do you give up?" The referee questioned, and five seconds later Ethan tapped out. The referee pulled Beast King off of Ethan, and rolled him out of the ring.

"Ethan Carter has been eliminated." Justin Roberts announced, as Beast King stared at the departing Ethan before turning around right into Bobby Roode. Bobby grabbed his arm, brought him to the ground and locked in the crossface.

"Do you submit?" The referee asked, and Beast King said nothing. Bobby continued to wrench back on the neck of Beast King, but he refused to tap. Beast King tried desperately to break Bobby's hold, but to no avail. With the one big push, Beast King rolled over trying to get Bobby to let go. Unfortunately for him, Bobby was able to hold on, and he wrenched even harder. Luckily, Beast King had gotten himself closer to the ropes, and began to reach for them. Beast King reached out with everything he had, but was just a fingertip away from reaching the ropes.

"TAP OUT!" Bobby screamed and began to kick Beast King's hand. This kicking gave Beast King the opportunity he needed, and he grabbed Bobby's foot. Bobby's hands tried to get Beast King's hand off his foot, and it allowed Beast King to get back onto his knees. Bobby, who just had his arm now, was lifted off the ground and slammed back down with a sick thud. Beast King, with the last ounce of energy he had, climbed to the top rope and hit the Call of the Wild, or Phoenix splash. Bobby's legs shot up, and Beast King hooked both of them.

"One...Two...Three." The referee counted, and Beast King rolled over on Roode and raised his arm in the air. The referee helped him back up to his feet and raised his arm before Beast King left the ring and headed up the stage.

***Trainer's Office***

"I guess I can't keep you from competing since you seem fine, but I do advise you to be careful." Dr. Williams told Sasha Banks.

"You're damn right you can't keep me for competing! I'm not going to lose this belt, unless I lose it in that ring." Sasha stated and stormed out of the office.

***Renesa's Locker Room***

"You ready for this?" Daniella asked.

"Yeah of course. Now you are sure that Gale's going to be alright." Renesa made sure, while stretching out her arms.

"Yes, he avoided a major concussion thankfully, but he won't be able to compete for at least three weeks. He will get over it, now this is about you. We're going to go out there, and you are going to win that championship." Daniella motivated and they both left the locker room.

***Ringside***

_Firefly by, Breaking Benjamin begins to play._

"The following women's contest is scheduled for one fall, and is for the Women's championship. Introducing first, from Birmingham, Alabama, being accompanied by Daniella Hawthorne, Renesa!" Lillian Garcia announced, and Renesa and Daniella stepped onto the stage. A spotlight shined brightly onto Renesa, as she began to slowly walk down the ramp. She stepped onto the apron and into the ring, and waited in the middle while she waited for Sasha.

_Sky's the Limit by, CFO$ begins to play._

"And her opponent from, Boston, Massachusetts, the Women's champion, Sasha Banks!" Lillian announced and Sasha walked out onto the stage. Sasha concluded her normal entrance and entered the ring. She handed the belt to the referee, who held it in the air before ringing the bell.

Renesa and Sasha both meet face to face in the middle of the ring, and Renesa stook her hand out for Sasha to shake. Sasha hesitated slightly, but eventually shook it briefly before bouncing off the ropes. Sasha attempted to take Renesa down, and it succeeded but Renesa instantly threw her off and got back to her feet. Both women made it back to their feet, and went into a collar and elbow tie up. Renesa was able to win and lock Sasha in a headlock. Sasha was able to get out of it by pushing Renesa into the ropes. Sasha bent over and waited for Renesa to come back. Renesa flipped over Sasha and attempted a sunset flip. Sasha counted however and pinned Renesa instead.

The referee did not even get to a one count, before Renesa threw Sasha off of her. Sasha got back to her feet, and ran at Renesa who lifted her up, twisted her, and hit her with a backbreaker. Sasha fell to the mat holding her back, and Renesa fell into the cover.

"One." The referee counted before Sasha got her shoulder up. Renesa picked Sasha back up to her feet, and Sasha began to punch Renesa in the gut causing Renesa to let go. Sasha then grabbed her arm and irish whipped Renesa into the corner. Sasha ran quickly at Renesa, hopped onto the middle ropes, and executed a monkey flip. Renesa flew into the center of the ring, and Sasha crawled into the cover.

"One…T." The referee barely got passed one before Renesa got her shoulder up. Sasha picked Renesa back up to her feet, before again irish whipping her into the corner. This time, Sasha walked over to Renesa and placed her on the top rope. Sasha climbed to the second rope and grabbed Renesa's arm. Sasha attempted a super arm drag, but Renesa was able to free her arm at the last moment. Sasha was able to stopped herself from landing face first, and she got right back to her feet. Renesa recover in time however, and hit a flying spear on Sasha. The spear barely hit, because of Sasha's attempted dodge, but Renesa went into the cover anyway.

"One...Tw." Sasha got her shoulder up just before two, and Renesa began to look a little defeated. She picked Sasha up to her feet, and irish whipped her against the ropes. Sasha came back, and was twirled around again but this time avoided the backbreaker by hitting Renesa with a headscissors. Renesa rolled out of the ring, and Daniella was there to talk to her. The referee walked over and began to motion for Renesa to get back in the ring. Daniella left Renesa, as she turned back towards the ring. From the ring however, Sasha Banks came flying over the referee and landed straight on Renesa. Both women were laid out and the referee began to count.

"One….Two….Three….Four….Five." Sasha got back to her feet, and rolled into the ring and back out, resetting the count. Sasha grabbed Renesa and dragged her over by the steel steps. Sasha climbed onto the steel steps, and tried to jump onto Renesa's leg. Luckily for Renesa she fell over to the side slightly causing Sasha to miss. Sasha got frustrated and slammed the ring apron before throwing Renesa back into the ring.

Sasha grabbed Renesa as she was getting back to her feet, and hit her with a straight jacket neckbreaker. Sasha immediately climbed into the cover.

"One...Two...Thre." Renesa got the shoulder up a mere second before the referee's hand hit the ground. Sasha sat in disbelief, as she began to slam the mat and scream. Daniella on the outside of the ring breathed a sigh of relief. Sasha stood up and got into the referee's face shouting that it was a three. The referee countered and held up two fingers, telling her it was a two. Renesa took advantage of Sasha's anger, and rolled her up.

"One...Two...Thr." Just like Renesa, Sasha barely got her shoulders off the mat. It was Renesa's turned to be shocked, and she looked up with pleading eyes at the referee. Like with Sasha, the referee merely gave her a shrug and held up two fingers. Renesa turned back towards Sasha, before both of them began to use the ropes to get back to their feet. Both of them got back to their feet at the same exact time, and Sasha charged at Renesa. She went for a clotheslined, which Renesa ducked matrix style, and Sasha rebounded off the ropes. On the rebound, Renesa turned back towards Sasha and hit her with a superkick, completing what she called, Death Kiss. Renesa looked at Sasha's motionless body, before running and hopping over her. She hopped onto the middle rope and executed a perfect moonsault, the likes of which Chris Jericho would be proud of.

"The Fallen Angel!" Dean Ambrose shouted.

"No, that can't be it." Josh Matthews cried.

"One...Two...Three." The referee counted and Renesa climbed to her knees as Daniella brought the title into Renesa. Daniella helped Renesa back to her feet, and held her arm in the air. Renesa and Daniella then both headed backstage.

After Renesa and Daniella left, from the crowd Joseph Palmer came into the ring. He offered his hand to Sasha, and she went to grab it but then she realized who it was. Sasha climbed back to her feet herself and stared Joseph down. Sasha turned to leave, but Joseph grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"What's the problem?" Joseph asked, and Sasha looked as if her eyes were on fire.

"Absolutely nothing Palmer. How about leaving me, after I was hit by a lamp." Sasha answered and slapped Joseph across the face. Sasha left the ring, leaving Joseph stunned inside the ring.

***Backstage***

"I'm here with the new women's champion Renesa." Ashlyn announced. "Now Renesa, how does it feel?" Ashlyn asked.

"It feels amazing! I can barely describe it." Renesa responded.

"Great to know." Ashlyn stated, and Renesa looked confused before Ashlyn hit Renesa in the head with the microphone. Ashlyn hopped on top of Renesa and began to beat her down, ruining her moment. Other wrestlers stepped in to separate the two. Renesa looked angrily at her former friend who was being escorted away.

***Ringside***

"Why did Ashlyn do that?" Jim Ross questioned.

"Jealousy, plain and simple." Josh Matthews answered.

"Josh maybe right for once in his life." Dean joked.

"We don't have much time to discuss this however, as the American Crusade Wrestling Undisputed Championship match is up next." Jim Ross announced.

***Promo***

"And Seth Rollins wins the title!" Joey Styles shouts as Seth walks up the ramp at Final Hour victorious.

"When people think of great wrestlers in ACW AJ Styles always comes up first, and why shouldn't he. He was undefeated for the two years he was in this company. No one could beat him except me!" Seth Rollins stated. "I did what no one though could ever be done! I ended the streak at Final Hour, for the Undisputed Championship. The thing is undisputed means that it is not called into questioned. However people like Cody Fireheart who have zero experience in this company think they can call me a paper champion."

"Seth Rollins, is a paper champion, plain and simple. He has had the Authority in his corner in every big match he has ever had. Kane and the Big Show have a better chance of winning alone than he does." Cody explained.

"People who are calling me a paper champion, clearly know nothing about me. I have won world championships wherever I have gone. I have won championships against way better competition than Cody Fireheart." Seth claimed.

"Underestimating me is the biggest mistake anyone can make. I have been wrestling since I was fourteen, and yes I may not have much big match experience it gives people no right to look down on me. When Broken Bonds is over the headline will read…" Cody started

"When Broken Bonds is over the headline will read…" Seth started.

"Seth Rollins continues his Undisputed Championship reign." Seth finished

"Upset by Cody Fireheart in Undisputed Championship match." Cody finished.

***Ringside***

_My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark by, Fall Out Boy begins to play._

Cody Fireheart ran out onto the stage, feeling the adrenaline rushing through his veins. Cody high fived every fan on the way down the ramp, before running and sliding underneath the bottom rope. Cody stood in the middle ring, and motioned for the crowd to get louder before he did a backflip in the middle of the ring.

_Second Coming by, CFO$ begins to play._

Seth Rollins casually walked onto the stage, followed by Kane and the Big Show. Seth Rollins patted his title twice and began to walked down the ramp. Big Show and Kane walked on both sides of Seth as Seth walked up the steps and onto the apron. Seth wiped his boots off, before stepping through the middle rope. He unstrapped his belt, and held it high in the air. The referee was handed the belt, and Justin Roberts stepped into the ring for introductions.

"The following main event contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the American Crusade Wrestling Undisputed Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, from Cleveland, Ohio, weighing in at two hundred and three pounds, Cody Fireheart!" Justin Roberts announced and Cody raised his arm as he hopped around.

"And his opponent, from Davenport, Iowa, weighing in at two hundred seventeen pounds, the American Crusade Wrestling Undisputed Champion, Seth Rollins!" Justin Roberts announced, and Seth stepped out into the middle of the ring, shouted something to Cody, and stepped back. The referee showed the belt, before handing it off and ringing the bell.

Seth and Cody cautiously moved around the ring, tempting the other to make the first move. Eventually Cody got baited in and Seth took him down with a snapmare. Seth kept him locked in the headlock, and Cody began to struggle to get free. Cody tried to knee Seth's back, but Seth was just out of reach. Cody had to go to plan B, and began to work on breaking Seth's grip. After about thirty seconds, Cody was able to get out of the headlock, and keep a hold of Seth's arm. Cody brought Seth back to his feet, while still holding his arm, and ran towards the turnbuckle. Cody jumped onto the middle rope, and then to the top before hopping back down to the mat executing the arm drag.

Seth rolled to the opposite corner, and brought himself back to his feet. Cody came running at Seth, and attempted a double knee strike but Seth was able to roll out of the way. Cody bounced off the turnbuckle and leaned against it as he came back down. Cody turned around right into a forearm smash by Rollins. Cody almost fell to the mat, but Seth caught him, and put him in another headlock. After a little bit, Cody began to break free. He began to elbow Seth, but Seth was able to sweep Cody's leg out from under him. Cody was able to get right back up however and throw Seth into the turnbuckle. Cody went running again, and Seth moved but it was exactly what Cody had wanted him to do. Cody quickly climbed to the top rope, and hit Seth with the whisper in the winds. Cody looked at Big Show and Kane before going for the cover.

"One...T." Seth Rollins kicked out fairly easy. Kane and the Big Show applauded at ringside, as Cody looked over at them yet again. Cody made sure not to take too long however, and turned back towards Seth. Cody pulled Seth to his feet, and connected with a snap suplex on Seth. Cody picked him back up to his feet again and irish whipped him into the ropes. Cody leapfrogged Rollins on his rebound, and on his second trip, Cody hit a Japanese arm drag on Seth. Seth rolled out of the ring, and Big Show and Kane guarded him as he recuperated.

"I don't need this." Seth stated, and he walked over and got his belt before beginning to walk up the ramp. Cody waited in the ring, while leaning on the ropes yelling at Rollins to get back in the ring.

"Eight...Nine...Ten." The referee counted, as Seth Rollins began to laugh. The referee went to ring the bell before he was stopped.

"DON'T RING THAT BELL!" Eric Bischoff shouted, as him and Teddy Long appeared on the stage.

"Seth, if you don't get back in that ring, not only will I strip you of that title. I will also fire Big Show, and Kane." Teddy Long stated.

"You're bluffing." Seth responded, but Kane and Big Show did not back him up. In fear of their jobs being terminated, they carried Seth back into the ring. Seth got back up into the ring, and looked angrily at Big Show and Kane. Not knowing that the match was still going on, Seth was rolled up by Cody.

"One...Two...Thr." Seth was able to push Cody off at the last second. Both men got back to their feet, and Seth came running. Cody was able to dodge Seth, who crashed into the turnbuckle. Seth turned around, and Cody was able to set him on the top rope. Cody followed him up to the middle rope. That's when Kane got onto the apron and Cody stared him down as the referee told him to get down. Cody then attempted a Frankensteiner. Unfortunately due to the time he wasted, Seth had recovered and was able to hold onto Cody's legs as he fell. Seth carefully brought himself down to the mat, and with all the strength he had, brought Cody into a sitting position. Rollins then rushed across the ring and hit a buckle bomb in the opposite corner. Cody fell out of the corner, right into a kick from Seth who was able to hit him with a pedigree.

"No!" Dean shouted.

"Yes!" Josh screamed.

"One...Two...Three." The referee counted and Seth Rollins, was mobbed by Kane and the Big Show.

"Damn it!" Jim Ross yelled, as Seth was presented his belt. Kane and the Big Show carried him out on their shoulders, as Cody Fireheart looked disheartened in the ring.

_Broken Bonds is now over! What was your favorite match? Least favorite? What would you grade the PPV? Stay tuned for the next chapter!_


	20. Rebellion Episode 4 Part 1

*******Eric Bischoff's Office***

"Come in!" Eric yelled, as he heard a knock on the door.

"The new Rebellion GM is here!" The man shouted, and Eric's eyes widened.

"Oh hell no!" Eric shouted.

**Monday, April 21, 2015**

**Toyota Center, Houston, Texas**

**Dare to Fly by, All Good Things begins to play.**

"Ladies and gentleman welcome back to Tuesday Night Rebellion! After an amazing Broken Bonds, the fall out is sure to be felt tonight!" Joey shouted.

"That's for sure Joey! Take it from someone who was at the event, there was nothing quite like it." Dean commented.

"After Broken Bonds, everyone has to be expecting major things from their fellow competitors. Let's not waste anytime, I heard the new Women's champ is going to be addressing us first." JBL announced.

_Firefly by, Breaking Benjamin begins to play._

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the new Women's Champion, Renesa!" Greg Hamilton announced, and Renesa walked onto the stage. She held her newly acquired title around her shoulder, and made her way down to the ring. Once she was in the ring, she was handed a microphone.

"I just wanna say how great it is to hold this championship! Renesa commented. "Unfortunately it seems, as though there are those who want to take away from me, what I have worked so hard to achieve. People like my former friend Ashlyn. Let's take a look at what happened."

_A replay of Renesa's interview with Ashlyn showed on the titantron._

"If that was her way of getting my attention, she sure as hell has it so come on down here Ashlyn." Renesa demanded.

_Queen Of The Night by, Whitney Houston begins to play._

Ashlyn made her way onto the stage, noticeably without Bella Hotchner and with a new theme song. Ashlyn slowly made her way to the time, eyeing Renesa all the way down. She stepped into the ring, and was given her on microphone.

"What do you want Renesa? Answers? Because if it is that, I don't feel like I owe you any." Ashlyn stated, and turned to leave.

"Oh yes, you do owe me. What happened to you? In the span of three days, you seem to be the complete opposite of yourself." Renesa asked.

"I woke up, that's what happened! I realized if I stopped living in people's shadow and do my own thing, people would notice me. I'm going to be honest, I am sorry it had to be you. I would have done the same to Sasha if she had won the match." Ashlyn explained.

"That's no excuse! I thought we were friends. If you would have just asked, I would have given to you." Renesa stated.

_Sky's The Limit by, CFO$ begins to play._

Sasha Banks walks onto the stage, with a microphone in her hand. "Wait a second, you were just going to give her a title match?" Sasha questioned. "You may have forgotten, but that's not how it works around here. I am still owed my rematch. So I am invoking it…" Sasha explained as she stepped into the ring, but she was abruptly cut off.

"Couldn't you see I was in the middle of a conversation here?" Renesa asked.

"She beat you fair and square, one on one last night, so I don't see why you deserve a shot over me." Ashlyn commented.

"And when is the last time, you have won a match?" Sasha questioned and Ashlyn backed off. "Exactly!"

_All The Things She Said by, t.A.t.U_

"Excuse me, you two deserve a match? Unlike you two, I haven't been pinned in the middle of that ring. I also should be right where you are Renesa, but thanks to Sasha and her two ex boyfriends that didn't happen. I need the match I deserved in the first place!" Daniella said, as she made her way to the ring and all four women faced off.

_I'm Back by, Jim Johnson begins to play._

Everyone waited for Eric to come out, but he never did. Instead a man who appeared to be around sixty appeared on stage. He had short grey hair, and signs of muscles that were once there. He stood at about six feet five inches, and weighed in at two hundred sixty six pounds.

"OH MY GOD!" Joey screamed.

"That's Phil "The Hammer" Turner!" JBL exclaimed.

"The NWA Legend is the new GM!?" Dean questioned in shock.

"What's going on Houston!? It's been way too long! For those of you who don't know, I am Phil Turner. Of course I'm not here to make this about me though, so ladies. I technically make any matches, until I observe one week so Eric has allowed me to come out and introduce the main event. Tonight there will be a ten women battle royal to decide the number one contender for Renesa's Women's championship!" Phil announced and walked off stage. Ashlyn, Daniella, and Sasha, all turned towards Renesa to mouthed good luck before rolling out of the ring.

"Holy cow! What a first impression." Dean stated.

***Interview Area***

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome my guest at this time, Joseph Palmer." Renee Young announced, and Joseph stepped into view with his hands covering his mouth. "Now Palmer, last night..." Renee started, but she was cut off.

"Shut up Renee! I already know what you are going to ask, and I have the solution. Sasha was clearly blinded by rage, after her championship match she lost control of her emotions and said and things that she did not mean. However what she did was heard and felt, so I feel it shouldn't go unnoticed. So, Sasha I will go out to the ring and if you issue an apology to me, I will be willing to take you back. Thanks for my time Renee." Joseph Palmer announced sincerely, and walked off leaving Renee stunned.

***Ringside***

"How dense is Joseph Palmer?" Joey asked.

"Very." Dean and JBL both answered.

_Johnny Delusional by, FSS begins to play._

"The following opening contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first being accompanied to the ring by, James Harris, from Denver, Colorado, weighing in at two hundred and twenty pounds, Brian Pearson!" Greg Hamilton announced, and Brian stepped onto the stage wearing a brand new t-shirt. It was grey with red and white hypnotic glasses on them, with the name written in black bold letters on the front. On the back, it had the name Brian Pearson in the middle. Brian quickly made his way to the ring before stepping into the ring, and heading for a camera.

"This is for you, honey." Brian proclaimed before blowing a kiss at the camera. Brian turned back towards the stage, and waited for his opponent.

_What up Gangsta by, 50 Cent begins to play._

"And his opponent, being accompanied by Tara, from Tampa, Florida, weighing in at two hundred thirty five pounds, making his ACW debut, Alex Carter!" Greg Hamilton announced before Tara walked onto the stage followed by Alex.

Alex stood at five feet eleven inches, had a very muscular build. The African-American also had very normal cornrows. Alex wore camouflage pants, MMA fighting wraps with tribal markings on them, and a bicep bandana.

Alex began to walk slowly to the ring, sizing up Brian before running up the stairs into the ring and stepping in. He looked towards one side of the audience before quickly turning around and raising his arm. He turned to face Brian, who faced him with a death glare.

Alex extended his fist to Brian, who refused to return it and the referee rang the bell.

Taking advantage of Alex's disbelief, Brian kicked Alex in the gut before irish whipping him into the ropes. Brian leap frogged Alex on his first time through, and on the second time Brian attempted a frankensteiner. Unfortunately for Brian, Alex must have been watching the Undisputed Championship match as he caught his legs to prevent Brian from flipping him over. Instead of bringing him up for the powerbomb however, Alex let him fall gently, making sure he kept a hold of the legs, and locked him in the boston crab.

The hold did not last long though, and Brian kicked Alex off of him. The kick caused Alex to fall back into the turnbuckle, as Brian got back to his feet. Brian noticed Alex's position and ran from the opposite corner. He attempted a double knee strike, and he connected with Alex's chest. Alex fell over, and Brian climbed up to the top rope. He waited until Alex got back to his feet before knocking him back down with a flying clothesline. Brian hopped back to his feet, and began to parade like, Kofi Kingston, around the ring.

"And Brian, being especially cocky in the early going." Joey stated.

"He's trying to win Dean's girl Joey, you do what you must to make yourself look good. Not that you would know anything about that." JBL mocked.

Brian made his way back to where Alex laid, and picked him back up to his feet. Brian picked him up onto his shoulder, but Alex began to elbow his way out. Brian remained determined however, and was able to hit a rolling fireman's carry slam. Brian didn't stop there, as he got right back up to his feet, and looked as though he was about to attempt a standing moonsault. No one got to find out though, as Alex rolled him up in a schoolboy.

"One...Two." Brian was able to push Alex off of him, and both men quickly got back to their feet. Brian ran right at Alex who attempted a superkick, but Brian ducked it and bounced off the rope. When he met Alex, he was able to execute a sling blade. Brian then decided to drag Alex over to the corner, and climb to the top.

"This is the end!" Brian shouted as he pointed down at Brian, before leaping off the top rope and hitting the shooting star press.

"Flight-B!" JBL shouted.

"One...Two...Three!" The referee counted, and Brian raised his arm victoriously as he got to his feet. James motioned for the referee to get out of the ring, and raised Brian's arm himself.

"Alex has nothing to be ashamed of here in his Rebellion debut. On any normal day, Alex could have probably wiped the floor with Brian, but tonight Brian was determined to prove himself and that is exactly what he did." Dean commented.

Brian rolled out of the ring, with James in tow, and began making his way up the ramp. Right before he made it to the top of the stage, he stopped and turned back towards the ring where Tara was helping Alex back to his feet. Brian turned towards James, and motioned for him to follow him back to the ring. James hesitated before giving in, and following him back to the ring.

"Oh, come on now! What do you have to prove?" Joey questioned.

James rolled into the ring, chasing Tara out of it, while Brian looked under the ring. Brian pulled out a steel pipe, and rolled into the ring.

"Really? Who left that in there?" Dean cried.

James picked Alex up to his feet, and Brian held his chin in his hand.

"It's time you learned who is in charge around here." Brian stated, and winked at the camera before swinging the pipe into Alex's head. Brian didn't seem to be down though, and lined the pipe up again.

_Not Listening by, Papa Roach begins to play._

"Thank god, maybe Honour can talk some sense into him." Joey pleaded, as Honour ran down to the ring. Brian stopped his swinging motion, but still held the pipe over Alex's head.

"What are you doing? Where is the fun loving Brian?" Honour asked, before easing the pipe out of Brian's hands. "Quick, now!" Honour yelled, and James came up from behind Brian and scooped him up.

_I'm Back by, Jim Johnson begins to play._

This time Eric Bischoff appeared on stage with a microphone.

"Brian, what were you thinking?" Eric questioned. "It doesn't matter now though, Brian you are hereby suspended without pay for three weeks!" Eric announced, and Brian screamed in anger. "Now escort him out of this arena." Eric demanded, and James and Honour led him out of the ring and backstage.

***Interview Area***

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, Daniella and Gale Hawthorne, the Hawks!" Renee announced, as Daniella walked into view, while Gale hobbled in with his crutches. "Now I have questions for both of you, but let's start with Gale. Considering how your match on Sunday ending, it's a miracle you are even here. So the question comes up, when or will Gale be back?" Renee asked.

"Renee, a Hawthorne does not simply lie down. Especially not one as handsome as this one. I will not competing this week, due to the concussion protocol, but since it seems I avoided anything major, expect me to be back next week." Gale announced.

"Another questioned for Gale, how do you feel in general about Ryan Keys?" Renee questioned, and Daniella cringed.

"Well… let's just say Ryan is in for a rude awakening. He thinks he can just blame me for something I had no intention of doing, and then spit in my face? No, that's not how it works. Right after I get off of these, I am coming for you Ryan." Gale answered, and Daniella eased up a bit.

"And finally Daniella, how do you feel going into the ten women battle royal main event?" Renee finished.

"I feel extremely confident. I know I am better than every women, I step into the ring with, and this is just another chance for me to prove it." Daniella explained, before she and Gale walked away.

***Employee's Entrance***

"James, let go of me!" Brian demanded, but James refused. "What is this all about, because I know Eric would not do this by himself."

"It was my idea. Over the two days since Broken Bonds, James told me you had been starting to lose your mind. I had no idea it was to this extent though, so James and I feel it's best for you to take a couple of weeks off." Honour explained.

"No, you don't understand. If you would just listen to me. You would know that... " Brian was cut off, before he could say anything else by being thrown out the door. Brian tried to get back in, but was blocked by two security guards.

"Are you sure he's going to be okay? We aren't just hurting him." Honour asked.

"In case you forgotten, another man is in the hospital from this company thanks to Brian. I think this if for the best. Besides, since when did you start being concerned with his well being?" James asked.

"I'm not!" I'm just curious as to whether we are doing the right thing." Honour denied, and James nodded. "What do you care? Out of my way, I have a match to prepare for." Honour pushed past James, and made her way back to the women's locker room.

***Eric Bischoff/Phil Turner's Office***

"What are you doing here!?" Alex Turner questioned Phil as he barged into his office.

"Hello to you too, my dearest nephew. I am here because I was offered a job here." Phil responded.

" .No!NO! The board has it out for me! They did this to me on purpose!" Alex stated.

"Think whatever you want, I am here to help you Alex. In fact, I see you aren't on the card tonight. I can talk to Eric and see what I can do about that." Phil said, and Alex turned towards the door slightly less angry. "Hey, anything you need just ask." Phil stated and Alex walked out.

***Ringside***

_Louder Than Words by, Celldweller begins to play._

"The following Broken Bonds rematch is scheduled for one fall, with the special stipulation that no one is allowed at ringside. Making his way to the ring first, from Las Vegas, Nevada, weighing in at two hundred and seven pounds, Ryan Keys!" Greg Hamilton announced, and Ryan slowly made his way onto the stage. Ryan now wore a black hoodie with his ensemble, adding to his changed attitude. Ryan went to high five a young fan, but pulled it away at the last second leaving the young fan crying. Ryan stepped onto the apron, and into the ring before waiting in the ring.

_#MMMGorgeous by, CFO$ begins to play._

"And his opponent, making his seasonal residence in Patagonia, Chile, weighing in at two hundred and six pounds, Tyler Breeze!" Tyler made his way onto the stage, as Greg finished and held his selfie stick out as he took video that was showed on the titantron. Breeze took his time getting to the ring, making sure to get Ryan antsy in the ring. As soon as Breeze stepped in, Ryan went for him but the referee held him back. Breeze hopped off the top rope, and the referee rang the bell.

Ryan didn't charge straight at Breeze, like he did at Broken Bonds, however. Instead he moved to the corner and laid on the top rope like Breeze usually did. Breeze was angered at Ryan's mockery, and charged straight at Ryan. Ryan however moved his legs onto the middle rope, and when Breeze made it to him, he kicked him in the chest sending Breeze to the mat. Ryan attempted to jump on his chest, but Breeze was able to roll out of the way and out of the ring. Ryan didn't waste anytime in rolling out after him, and he began to chase Breeze around the ring. Ryan caught up with him, as Breeze tried to roll back into the ring. Ryan pulled him out by his leg, and hit him with a dropkick, sending both of them to the ground.

"One...Two." The referee counted, before Ryan rolled himself and Breeze into the ring. Ryan tried to go for a cover, but Breeze got a shoulder up before a one count. Ryan picked Breeze back up by his hair and threw him into the corner. Breeze fell down into a sitting position in the corner, and Ryan started to choke him using his foot.

"One..Two..Three..Four." Ryan used as much of the five count as he could, before letting Breeze go. Breeze pulled himself back up in the corner, which was a bad idea on his part. Ryan quickly hopped out onto the apron, and climbed the turnbuckle behind Breeze. Ryan locked Breeze in a headlock before driving him to the ground with a bulldog. Ryan rolled Breeze over, and looked to be going for a cover before deciding against it.

"This ain't over yet Breeze!" Ryan shouted and picked Breeze back up to his feet. Ryan slapped Breeze across the face twice before picking him up around his gut and hitting him with a backbreaker. Breeze held his back in pain, while Ryan kicked him.

"And so far this match has been all, Ryan." Joey said, and JBL and Dean nodded in agreement.

"I may not like this new attitude of Ryan, but I got to say it gets results." Dean added.

"This is exactly what Ryan needed, to boost himself into the upper echelon of Rebellion and if you don't like it, it's just too bad. When you need to pay bills, you don't care what people think of you." JBL explained.

Ryan waited for Breeze to get back to his feet before attempting a headlock. Breeze was expecting it though, and was able to elbow his way out of it, very easily. Breeze finally took control of the match, and began to hit Ryan with multiple forearms backing Ryan into the corner. Breeze climbed up onto the middle rope, and started a ten count on Ryan.

"One. Two. Three. Four." The crowd chanted, before Ryan was able to knock Breeze's feet out from under him. Breeze was on course to land on his face, but Ryan grabbed him and brought him out to the middle of the ring where he slammed Breeze into the mat and locked in the Koji Clutch.

"The Lock Pick!" JBL yelled.

"Can Breeze work his way out of this?" Joey asked.

"Do you submit?" The referee asked, and Breeze began to tap on Ryan's leg. The referee rang the bell, before prying Ryan off of Breeze. Ryan rolled back to his feet and climbed the turnbuckle as he raised his arm in the air. He hopped off the turnbuckle as Breeze was helped backstage, and called for a microphone.

"Man that felt good! Now unlike most people in the back, I actually watch this show while I'm here. I saw what Gale had to say earlier, and I say bring it on. Eric, Phil, Hornswoggle, whoever is in charge now, make sure to pencil in a contract signing for next week for a match between Ryan Keys and Gale Hawthorne at Insane Encounter! Moving on, I also heard Palmer speak of apologies earlier, and it came to mind that I owe someone an apology. So, Daniella if you could down here, and we could try to straighten things out." Ryan said, and looked to the stage.

_All The Things She Said by, t.A.t.U. begins to play._

Daniella made her way to the ring, at a moderate pace. She stepped onto the apron, before being handed a microphone and stepping into the ring.

"I'm here, Ryan. What do you have to say?" Daniella questioned.

"I just want to apologize for my actions, at Broken Bonds. I never meant any harm or hurt to come to you. I wasn't thinking straight and I just want you to know that." Ryan responded.

"Thanks for the apology, but I can't be on your side on this one. My brother comes first, and that's all I have to say." Daniella stated and walked out of the ring leaving Ryan.

***Eric Bischoff/Phil Turner's Office***

"Eric, look at this!" Mickie James shouted as she walked in.

"What's wrong." Eric asked with concern, being that Mickie was one of the few people he could tolerate. Mickie held up her phone, that showed a picture of Caridee outside of Mickie's house wearing the clothes she had "borrowed" from Mickie's locker.

"This has gone on too long, this needs to stop." Mickie stated.

"What needs to stop." Caridee asked as she walked through the door. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

"Actually we were just discussing the match, that is going to be later tonight. Which both of your are in, so I wish you both the best of luck." Eric announced, and both Mickie and Caridee left the office.

_Part one of Rebellion 4 is over! If you haven't already make sure to check out chapter 14, which I have updated to include new names, I forgot, and a few other new things. Stay tuned for Part 2 of Episode 4._

_(I got a message saying that I was the equivalent of WWE in the OC Wrestling Company Community. Is this good or bad? I took it as a good thing, but if anyone has any alternate theories let me know)_


	21. Rebellion Episode 4 Part 2

_After some clarification, the message was comparing me to Ruthless Aggression Era WWE, which happens to be my favorite era. Thanks for the help everyone._

"Well the number one contender's battle royal is starting to fill. So far we have six of the ten, Ashlyn Riker, Sasha Banks, Daniella Hawthorne, Honour Wallace, Caridee, and Mickie James. Four spots remained to be filled. Who will claim them?" Joey questioned, and was about to continue before he was interrupted.

_The World Belongs to Me by, My Darkest Days begins to play._

"Cut the music!" Joseph Palmer shouted as he stepped onto the stage. "Now, I demand that everyone pay attention because what I am about to say is very important…" Palmer rolled into the ring, and stood right in the center. "When I am in this ring, your voices are not to be heard." The crowd booed, but Palmer pressed on. "Now earlier in the night, I said that I would call Sasha Banks out to this ring, and make her apologize to me for her actions."

"Yeah, because you are a no good son of a…" Joey started, but Palmer heard him.

"Do you have something to say Joey?" Palmer questioned. "Why don't you come in here and say it to my face?" Palmer asked, and sat on the middle rope inviting Joey to join him. When Joey stepped up out of his chair, the crowd oohed. "Looks like we got ourselves a fighter!" Palmer stated, and the announcers cringed.

"Are you out of your mind Joey?" Dean asked.

"You don't have to do this Joey." JBL stated, but Joey climbed up the steel steps, and made his way into the ring.

"Okay, now Joey we can either do this the easy way or the hard way, so let's start off on the right foot. I want to hear what you have to say to me." Palmer started, and Joey didn't say anything. "Come on Joey! I'm right here! Say It! Okay I get it, you're just one of those people who talks behind people's backs that's totally fine but…" Palmer began, but was cut off when Joey grabbed the microphone from him.

"I was saying you are nothing more than a lying, manipulative, vindictive, whiny little bitch!" Joey shouted, and Palmer blew a fuse. He kicked Joey to the gut, before taking him to the ground and locking him in the crossface.

"And now the Palmer Lock, this just is not right!" JBL screamed.

_All The Things She Said by, t.A.t.U begins to play._

Daniella ran towards the ring, with four referee in tow. Joseph let go of Joey, just as Daniella got into the ring. Daniella and Joseph started coldly at each other, while the EMTs rushed to Joey's aid. Joseph approached Daniella, backing her up into a corner before a referee stepped in between the two. Joseph propped one of his legs onto the middle rope, to reach across the referee.

"See you later, sweetie." Joseph whispered, before hopping out of the ring. Daniella was left in the ring disgusted, before going to check on Joey.

***Men's Locker Room***

"Are you serious? We are in an eight man tag match." The Miz complained.

"It could be worse, we could be facing teams that actually had talent." Carter Sullivan stated.

"I don't get why we have to be paired up with the likes of you two." John Morrison said.

"Get over it will you. Let's just get this match done and over with!" David shouted and the crowd agreed before heading out of the locker room.

***Women's Locker Room***

"I should be in it! No I should! No I should!" The crowd of women shouted, as Lita waited patiently for the crowd to calm down.

"Girls the last four spots have been chosen by Eric and Phil. Now if you will please all settle down, so I can read them off. Michelle Martinez. Summer Rae. Alexa Bliss. Finally making her main roster debut…"

***Ringside***

_Southern Proud by, CFO$ begins to play._

"The following elimination eight man tag team match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, at a combined weight of four hundred forty six pounds, Dash and Dawson!" Greg Hamilton announced, and Dash and Dawson made their way into the ring.

_Stay Hype, Bro by, CFO$ begins to play._

"And their partners, weighing in at combined weight of, four hundred and ninety six pounds, Zack Ryder and Mojo Rawley, The Hype Bros!" Greg announced, as Zack and Mojo got the crowd hyped on their way to the ring.

_Ain't No Make Believe by, Stonefree Experience begins to play._

"And their opponents first, weighing in at a combined weight of four hundred twenty nine pounds, the American Crusade Wrestling tag team champions, John Morrison and The Miz!" Greg announced, and Miz and Morrison walked onto the stage. They went through their usual routine before stopping right before the ring.

_Miseria Cantare by, AFI begins to play._

"And their partners, weighing in at a combined weight of four hundred and ninety seven pounds, Carter Sullivan and David Jackson!" Greg announced, and Carter and David stepped out onto the stage. Both men shadow boxed each other on the stage, before making their way down the ramp. They met Morrison and the Miz before all four of them hopped onto the apron. Both teams positioned themselves around their corners, before sending the Miz and Dash Wilder into the ring.

The referee rang the bell, and Dash charged straight at Miz. Miz ducked his clothesline, and Dash ran straight into the corner. Dash turned around right into a left hook by the Miz. Miz continued to deliver blow after blow before the referee pulled the Miz away. Dash fell into a sitting position, and John Morrison took advantage by beginning to choke him. Morrison let go just before the referee turned around. Miz picked Dash back up to his feet, brought him to the middle of the ring, and hit him with the Skull Crushing Finale before rolling him onto his back.

"One...Two...Three." The referee counted and Miz rolled Dash out of the ring. Zack Ryder stepped into the ring, and the Miz tagged in Carter Sullivan. Zack ran right at Carter, but Carter took him down with a dropkick. Zack popped back up to his feet, and was put into a headlock by Carter. Carter took him down with a snapmare, and hit him with a soccerball kick to the back. He picked Zack back up to his feet, before hitting him with a Lethal Combination. He didn't stop there though, and locked him into the Koji Clutch.

"The Fade to Black!" Dean shouted, as Zack Ryder tapped in the middle of the ring. Carter let go, as Scott Dawson stepped into the ring. Scott tried to take Carter down, but he was hit by a Fade to Black as well.

"And Scott Dawson taps too." Joey announced, as Carter rolled Dawson out of the ring. Mojo looked at the crowd concerned before stepping into the ring. Mojo charged Carter, who ducked, and instead knocked Miz off the apron. Morrison tried to retaliate, but was knocked off the apron by Mojo. Mojo turned back towards Carter and hit him with a big scoop slam. Mojo bounced off the ropes, but David was right there and hit him with an elbow to the back of the head. Mojo fell to a knee in front of Carter. Carter picked him up onto his shoulders and hit him with a samoan driver.

"The Motor City Driver!" Josh Matthews yelled as Carter rolled into the cover.

"One...Two...Three." The referee counted, and Carter shot back up to his feet and was greeted by David who raised his arm in victory.

"And that can be summed up simply as a massacre!" Joey stated. Carter and David both turned around, and were immediately knocked down to their knees with two kicks to the gut. Morrison took Carter and hit him with a moonlight drive, while the Miz hit David with a DDT. Miz and Morrison grabbed their championships and stood over Carter and David before exiting the ring.

***Commercial Break***

_When opportunity strikes, who capitalizes? When you are handed everything that you desire, who longs to take you down? _

_This Friday night, Cody Fireheart and Seth Rollins meet one more time, in an exclusive contract signing for a match at Insane Encounter._

_Also, the former United States champion Bad News Barrett, takes on the self proclaimed UK savior, Jordan King. Only on the American Crusade Wrestling Network, this Friday at 8/7 central._

***Interview Area***

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome my guest at this time, the former ACW Television champion, Adam Cole." Renee announced, and Adam Cole stepped into view. "Now at Broken Bonds, you lost the championship, but you did not get pinned. What are your thoughts, and plans for the future?"

"Well Renee, you should know by now that Adam Cole does not just lie down. I will get back up, and if Chance thinks it's going to be that easy, he's got another thing coming. Next week, I face Chance in a rematch for the TV title, and he better not take that lightly, because…" Adam was cut off abruptly when Chance bowled him into the background with a huge spear. Chance got back to his feet, and smiled at Cole before leaving.

***Ringside***

_Firefly by, Breaking Benjamin begins to play._

"Please welcome, the American Crusade Wrestling Women's champion, Renesa!" Greg Hamilton announced, and Renesa ran out onto the stage. She went without her normal entrance, and just went straight to the commentary booth.

_Hardcore Country by, Mickie James begins to play._

"The following contest is a ten women battle royal! Introducing first…" Greg Hamilton was confused when Mickie James appeared on stage, with Caridee not far behind. Mickie didn't seem to notice until she turned around. She sighed before rushing to the ring, with Caridee in tow.

_Rush of Power by, CFO$ begins to play._

"From, Raleigh, North Carolina, Summer Rae!" Greg announced and Summer walked onto the stage. She seemed a little less enthusiastic without Alex, but nevertheless made her way into the ring.

_Opposite Ends of the World by, CFO$ begins to play._

"From, Columbus, Ohio, Alexa Bliss!" Greg announced, and Alexa walked out onto the stage. She pointed towards the entrance and motioned for whoever was there to come onto the stage with her. Summer Rae looked astonished as Alex Turner walked onto the stage and led Alexa to the ring.

"If it wasn't enough already for Summer Rae. Here comes Alex Turner, who seems to have already moved on." Joey stated.

_Queen of the Night by, Whitney Houston begins to play._

"From, Alexandria, Virginia, Ashlyn Riker!" Greg announced and Ashlyn slowly walked onto the stage. This time however, Bella Hotchner walked onto the stage with her, before they headed down to the ring.

_Not Listening by, Papa Roach begins to play._

"From, Detroit, Michigan, Honour Wallace!" Greg announced, and Honour appeared on the stage right in front of James Harris. They both made their way to their way to the ring.

_Get On Your Knees by, Rage Against The Machine begins to play._

"From, Mexico City, Mexico, Michelle Martinez!" Greg announced and Michelle stepped onto the stage all by herself, with, Jade Kayushi having not shown up. Michelle taunted her way down to the ring, and stepped in.

_Imaginary by, Evanescence begins to play._

"From, Detroit, Michigan, making her ACW debut, Violet!" Greg announced, and Violet ran onto the stage.

"And this is huge news! The princess of extreme is here! She has been tearing it up in developmental, and these fans are in for a real treat tonight." Dean explained, as Violet stepped into the ring.

"So you have finally gotten over Honour?" Josh mocked, and Dean glared at him.

_Sky's The Limit by, CFO$ begins to play._

"From, Boston, Massachusetts, the former ACW Women's champion Sasha Banks!" Greg announced, and Sasha made her usual entrance.

_All the Things She Said by, t.A.t.U begins to play._

"And finally from, Seattle, Washington, Daniella Hawthorne!" Greg announced, and Daniella made her way down to the ring. She joined the other nine women in the ring, and the referee signaled for the bell.

All ten women went right at one another and began to attack. At the beginning the match ups were, Caridee vs. Mickie James. Summer Rae vs. Alexa Bliss. Ashlyn Riker vs. Daniella Hawthorne. Sasha Banks vs. Honour Wallace, and Violet vs. Michelle Martinez.

Almost instantly, Michelle threw Violet over the top, but she was able to hold on to the ropes and bring herself back into the ring.

On the other side of the ring Ashlyn Riker continued to choke Daniella out in the corner, before Honour was thrown into her by Sasha.

Summer Rae slapped Alexa senseless in the corner, before attempting to throw Alexa over. Alexa fell on the apron, and Summer tried to push her out. Alexa however was able to make it back to her feet, and pull Summer over the top rope and out onto the apron. Summer gained the upper hand, but from behind Alex Turner pulled Summer's foot out from under her causing her to crash to the floor.

"Summer Rae has been eliminated." Greg announced, as Alexa and Alex grinned at Summer's dismay. Alexa turned back towards the ring, only to be greeted by a double dropkick by Caridee and Mickie James.

"Alexa Bliss has been eliminated." Greg announced, and Alex checked on Alexa.

Mickie turned back towards Caridee who smiled at her, and told Mickie to focus on Michelle. Both women attempted to knock down Michelle, but they were greeted with a double clothesline. Michelle began to flex over the duo, but was knocked down herself by a flying dropkick to the back by Violet. Violet picked Caridee and Mickie back up to their feet, and together they picked Michelle back up to her feet. The trio tried to throw Michelle over the top, but Michelle threw them all off. Mickie came running back at her, and was thrown over Michelle's head onto the floor below. Caridee seeing, her idol being eliminated charged Michelle and met a similar fate.

"Mickie James and Caridee have been eliminated." Greg announced and Michelle once again began to flex. It again worked against her, as Violet hit her with a superkick to the back of the head, flipping Michelle over the top.

"Michelle Martinez has been eliminated." Greg announced and Violet celebrated in the ring, before going to help Daniella. Michelle however was livid on the outside. Michelle slid back into the ring, and threw Violet out of the ring.

"Violet has been eliminated." Greg announced, and Michelle followed her outside. Michelle picked Violet up, and threw her into the barricade before she was escorted to the back.

"And thanks to Michelle being a sore loser, we are now down to the final four. Honour Wallace, Ashyln Riker, Daniella Hawthorne, and Sasha Banks." Joey announced and the final four circled the ring.

Daniella made the first move, and was taken down by a Sasha Banks forearm. Honour then took down, Sasha with a clothesline before Ashlyn charged at her. Honour ducked Ashlyn's clothesline, and pulled the top rope down causing her to fall onto the apron. Ashlyn got back to her feet, just as Sasha pushed Honour into the ropes. Honour and Ashlyn collided, causing Ashlyn to fly off the apron, right into the arms of Bella Hotchner.

Ashlyn looked relieved as Bella looked to put her back into the ring. However, in the ring, Sasha attempted a spear on Honour, but Honour moved causing Sasha to fly through the middle rope, landing right on Ashlyn's lap. Bella, Ashlyn, and Sasha crashed to the ground, and all three groaned in pain.

"Ashlyn, and Sasha are both down, but Sasha has not been went through the middle rope, so even though her feet have touched she is not out of the match." Dean explained, as Honour rolled under the bottom rope and threw Sasha back into the ring.

Honour followed her into the ring, just as Daniella was getting back to her feet. Daniella picked Sasha back up to her feet, and her and Honour threw Sasha over the top rope.

"Sasha Banks has been eliminated." Greg announced, and Honour and Daniella squared off in the middle of the ring. Honor gained the upper hand in a test of strength, and hit Daniella with a snapmare. Honour wasted little time getting Daniella back to her feet before attempting to throw her over. Daniella reversed it however, and Honour was thrown into the ropes. Instead of going over though, she hopped onto the second rope, bounced back, and hit Daniella with a cutter.

"The Powerplay!" Dean shouted. Honour made her way back to her feet, dragging Daniella's motionless body with her before throwing her over the top rope.

"And Honour Wallace is the number one contender!" Joey, Dean, and Josh all shouted, and Renesa rose to her feet and began to clap. Honour rested against the ropes, and smiled victoriously as James joined her in the ring. Honour looked towards the camera closest to her, and blew a kiss into the camera.

"That was for you." Honour stated, and climbed onto the top rope. She raised her arm in victory, before she was knocked off, and sent crashing to the floor.

"What the hell!" Joey shouted.

"Honour Wallace has been eliminated." Greg announced, and the referee called for the bell. Ashlyn stood victorious in the center of the ring, with everyone else in shock by what had just transpired.

A replay was shown on the titantron, and it showed that Ashlyn's one foot did indeed never touch the floor. She had rested it on Bella, who then picked her up and set her on the apron before she threw Honour off the ropes.

Ashlyn shouted at Renesa before making the title motion around her waist. Honour crawled up onto the ramp with her hands covering her face.

_What did you guys think? Honour was so close! Stay tuned for the fourth episode of Havoc coming soon._


	22. Havoc Episode 4 Part 1

**Friday, April 24, 2015**

**BOK Center, Tulsa, Oklahoma**

**Can You Hear Me Now by, Downstait begins to play.**

"Hello and welcome everyone, to Friday Night Havoc!" Jim Ross greeted as a camera panned the crowd. "We are coming off a performance unlike any other at Broken Bonds, and the aftermath is sure to be felt tonight!" Jim Ross finished, and the camera focused on the now two man announce team.

"That's an understatement. Cody and Seth are going to have a contract signing in the middle of that ring for the rematch for the ACW Undisputed Championship, and with how contract signings usually end up this one is sure to be exciting." Corey Graves explained.

"And it seems that they do not want to waste any time, it looks like we are about to be greeted by the new US champion." Jim Ross announced.

_Kick Ass by, Egypt Central begins to play._

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, the new United States champion, Ced!" New ring announcer Eden Stiles announced.

Ced ran out onto the stage with his arms spread wide. He held the championship proud in one hand, as he raised it up in the air. He high fived everyone he could on his way down the ramp, before running towards the steps and jumping to the top of them. He climbed onto the top rope, and fell to the other side. He was handed a microphone, and he sat down in the middle of the ring.

"I didn't know holding this championship could be so empowering. Don't get me wrong, I knew it would be great, but the actual feeling is so much more than what I could have ever imagined. All that mushy stuff aside though, it seems as though Bad News Barrett has actually forfeited his chance for a rematch to face Jordan King. Not that I would blame him, I mean, who would want to face me again. Again getting off task. Come on, Ced, focus." Ced composed himself by slapping himself across the face. "Okay. Now it is painfully obvious that I am going to need someone to face for this title, so… I am going to be issuing an open challenge to anyone in the back, in the crowd, or at home next week. Next week, come one, come all, the Ced US open challenge begins in one hundred sixty eight hours. Come prepared everyone!" Ced announced and rolled out of the ring.

"Wow! What an announcement! A US Championship match is going to happen right here on Havoc next week." Jim Ross exclaimed.

"Yeah, I just may have to step back in and accept the challenge." Corey proclaimed.

"You would if you could, Corey." Jim Ross responded.

***Unidentified Area***

"One by one. We all fall down. One by one. We all fall down!" Jimmy muttered to himself as he dropped cut up pictures of Jake Storm and Nikki Bella. He turned around to face the camera before walking up to it. A small, muffled cry was heard from the far corner, as the camera was dropped to the floor.

"One by one. We all fall down." Jimmy started again, as the motionless body of a camera dropped in front of the camera. Jimmy kicked the man off for good measure before walking away repeating the same phrase. In the distance was four chairs, and in one you could make out a single pair of legs.

***Ringside***

"That was terrifying!" Jim Ross shouted.

"Where the hell was he? Someone needs to save that cameraman from that psycho." Corey agreed.

_Bodies by, Drowning Pool begins to play._

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Boston, Massachusetts, Adley White!" Eden announced, and Adley practically jumped onto the stage.

"Look Adley's back!" Corey Graves screamed in joy.

"The nineteen year old, seems just as excited as you are that she is here again." Jim Ross stated, as Adley slid into the ring. She grabbed a microphone and began to speak.

"Hi again, everyone! It's so great to be back! I admit, last time I was her I was not quite ready, but this time…" Adley was cut off.

"Oh shut up!" Melanie Miranda shouted from the top of the stage. "Save us all from the speech! This is exactly why ACW shouldn't accept minors. We need people who actually know how to achieve something in this business. Especially not someone as ugly as you are. Knowing wrestling is great, but come on would a little tanner hurt?" Melanie mocked, and stepped into the ring. She got right up in Adley's face. "Just face it you don't deserve to be here." Melanie stated, and slapped Adley across the face.

Adley held her cheek, as Melanie smirked above her. Retaliating, Adley hopped into the air and hit Melanie with a devastating cutter.

"The Black Rose!" Corey shouted, as Adley motioned for the referee to ring the bell.

The referee rang the bell and Adley went into the cover.

"One...Two...Three." The referee counted, and Adley quickly rolled out of the ring victorious. She smirked as Melanie struggled to get back to her feet in the middle of the ring.

"I think that might have been the shortest match in ACW history." Jim Ross announced.

***Interview Area***

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome my guest at this time, Jordan King." Byron Saxton announced and Jordan walked into view. Byron went to ask another question, but Jordan put his hand up.

"It's alright Byron, I've got this. I know it's nerve racking to be so close to greatness. How do you feel about your match tonight against Bad News Barrett. That's a great question Byron, and the answer to it is that I feel great. When people like Barrett thing they can try and teach me something, I feel it is my duty as an Englishman to teach them something in return. Tonight that lesson is, don't mess with Jordan King… UK's appointed savior." Jordan answered and walked off.

***Ringside***

_End Of Days by, Jim Johnson begins to play._

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Denver, Colorado, weighing in at two hundred sixty five pounds, making his ACW debut, Troy Mercer!" Eden announced.

Troy Mercer walked onto the stage. He was a completely tan man, who stood at around six foot three inches. He had short jet black hair, with a small beard to go along with his blue eyes. He had a build similar to Roman Reigns, with black tribal dragon sleeves running down both arms and a pair of tribal angel wings on his back. He wore black and grey camouflage tactical pants with pockets on the side that were tucked into his black combat boots. He also wore a black short sleeve t-shirt with the the words "DON'T HUNT WHAT YOU CAN'T KILL" on the front in white lettering. To complete the ensemble he wore black wrist tape on both hands.

Troy walked down the ramp, and eyed the crowd cautiously. He rolled into the ring and waited in the middle of the ring.

_Invincible by, Machine Gun Kelly begins to play._

"And his opponent from El Paso, Texas, weighing in at two hundred twenty nine pounds, making his ACW debut, Detrick Cyrus!" Eden announced and Detrick walked onto the stage.

Detrick, an African American male, stood just under six feet by maybe half an inch. He had a lean but muscular build, and had a medium fade haircut which was black with lines on the sides. He wore black and gold shirt with the Mexican flag, minus the eagle, with the numbers 915, written in street calligraphy, in the middle. Black elbow pads, a black and gold headband, black wristbands, and black knee pads were also apart of his attire. Finishing the set, he wore white Air Jordan Nike sneakers.

Detrick slapped a few hands on his way to the ring before rolling in and meeting Troy in the middle of the ring. Troy extended his hand to Detrick who shook it before they moved to opposite sides of the ring.

The referee rang the bell, and Troy and Detrick went into the collar and elbow tie up. Detrick was able to win the battle, and locked Troy into the headlock. Troy walked back and bounced into the ropes, causing Detrick to let go and run towards the opposite set of ropes. Detrick came looking for a flying clothesline, but Troy was able to duck it causing Detrick to fly into the ropes. Detrick fell to the outside, and Troy quickly went out the opposite side. He made his way to Detrick's corner just as he was getting back into the ring. Troy quickly lined Detrick up, and jumped onto the apron, hitting Detrick square in the jaw with a bomb kick. The force of the kick drove Detrick back into the ring, and Troy followed suit before rolling into the cover.

"One...T." The referee counted before Detrick got his shoulder up. Troy didn't look concerned and began to pick Detrick back up to his feet. Detrick was able to break it up though, and threw Troy through the middle rope. Detrick made his way back to his feet, lined himself up, bounced off the opposite ropes, and flipped over the top rope to hit Troy with a tope con hilo. Detrick landed on his feet and fell back first into the barricade, where the crowd welcomed him with open arms. Detrick quickly regained his composure before throwing Troy back into the ring.

Detrick rolled back in after him, and picked Troy back up to his feet. Detrick picked Troy up onto his shoulders, looking for the DKO, or fireman's carry transitioned into a roundhouse kick. Troy however began to elbow Detrick in the side of the head, before sliding down Detrick's back. Detrick quickly turned around, and pushed Troy back against the ropes. Troy rebounded off of them however, and hit Detrick with a superman punch.

"He calls that Thor's Hammer, and that's going to end it here." Corey stated.

"One...Two...Three." The referee counted, and Troy Mercer made his way back to his feet. He raised his arm in victory before extending his arm to Detrick. Detrick returned the hand, and Troy helped him back up to his feet.

"Great match! Just know, no one kicks out of that." Troy cockily said before shaking Detrick's hand and walking out of the ring.

***Commercial Break***

With the match now set, Renesa and Ashlyn Riker meet in the middle of the ring for a contract signing. Then later, Gale Hawthorne takes on Joseph Palmer in a rematch from Broken Bonds. Tuesday Night Rebellion at 7/6 central only on the American Crusade Wrestling Network.

***Ringside***

_Born Into Revolution by, JT Machinima begins to play._

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Newport News, Virginia, weighing at two hundred thirty pounds, The Beast King!" Eden announced, and Beast King was found quickly making his way towards the ring through the crowd. He hopped over the barricade and into the ring, and waited in the middle.

_Three Ain't Enough by, Jim Johnson begins to play._

"And his opponent from, Atlanta, Georgia, weighing in at two hundred and sixty three pounds, being accompanied by Rick Washington, Michael Crews!" Eden announced, as Michael and Rick jumped onto the stage. They both walked with determination to the ring. Michael slapped the steps before stepping into the ring.

The referee rang the bell, and Beast King and Michael Crews sized each other up. Michael Crews went for a clothesline and Beast King ducked it. Crews bounced off the rope and was taken down by a lou thez press. Beast King began to unload on Michael, who was after around fifteen seconds was able to throw Beast King off. Beast King and Michael both quickly made it back to their feet, but this time Beast King went for the clothesline which Michael ducked. Beast King rebounded and he was taken down by a dropkick by Michael. Michael and Beast King both hit the mat and Beast King rolled out of the ring.

Michael tried to follow him, but the referee stopped him in his tracks. Beast King began to look under the ring, and Rick came up to stop him. Rick pushed him away, and Beast King stared daggers into him. Beast King approached Rick, but was taken down by a suicide dive by Michael. Michael screamed loudly as he outstretched his arms. Michael quickly turned his attention back to Beast King, and rolled him back in the ring. Michael went in after him, but Beast King had recovered enough to drop an elbow on the back of his head.

Beast King picked Michael back up to his feet, and roughly irish whipped him into the corner. Michael crashed back first into the turnbuckle and fell to the ground. Beast King ran up to him and dropped an elbow onto his back. He didn't stop there though, and did it another three times before jumping to apply the fifth. Beast King rolled Michael onto his back, before dropping five more elbows in the same way. Beast King then rolled him back over onto his stomach and began to repeat the process. However on the fifth one this time, Michael was able to roll out of the way, causing Beast King to hit the mat with his elbow.

Beast King shook it off immediately and got back to his feet, but not before Michael did. Michael taking advantage, ran at him and hit the spear. He put an arm on top of Beast King, as the referee slid in for the count.

"One...Two." The referee counted before Beast King threw Michael off of him. Beast King used the ropes to get back to his feet, and Michael was waiting to hit him with a clothesline, knocking Beast King onto the apron. Beast King got back to his feet, and moved out of the way just in time to avoid a Michael shoulder tackle. While Michael's head was still through the middle rope, Beast King brought his foot up and kicked Michael in the forehead. Michael's head bounced off the top rope and middle rope before he crashed down onto the mat. Beast King took advantage, hopped over the top rope, and hit Michael with a double knee stomp. Michael rolled out onto the apron, but Beast King rolled him back into the ring and into the cover.

"One...Two...Th." Michael Crews got his shoulder up, and Beast King eyed the referee in disbelief.

"And Michael's ring awareness gave him the time he needed to recover, and stay in this match." Corey Graves explained.

Beast King was about to get up into the referee's face when Michael pulled him down with a school boy.

"One...Two...Thr." Beast King barely had time to shove him off, and quickly made his way to his feet.

Beast King walked right up to Michael, who quickly kicked him in the gut. Michael then picked him up and hit him with the jackhammer.

"Weapon C!" Jim Ross shouted. "That's gotta be it."

_This Is The Best by, USS begins to play._

"That's Dan Miles and Kyle Frost!" Corey yelled as Dan and Kyle ran down the ramp. Rick stood at the edge of the ramp waiting for them, but he was quickly knocked to the floor before Dan and Kyle began to go to work on him.

Michael was about to go out and help him when, Beast King came up from behind and hit him with, Roar of the Beast King.

"One...Two...Three." The referee counted before Beast King quickly rolled out of the ring, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire of Dan and Kyle.

Dan and Kyle looked at the ring, but did not approach. Instead, Kyle picked Rick up onto his shoulders and carried him up the ramp.

Michael regained consciousness, and began to look around for Rick. When he could not find him, Michael took off running backstage.

***Interview Area***

"Please welcome my guest at this time, Detrick Cyrus!" Byron announced. "Now Detrick, you just lost a fairly quick match to Troy Mercer in your first match, care to respond?"

"I do feel as though Troy got the best of me tonight. Unfortunately for him, if he thinks this is over he is wrong. So, how about we do this again next week, ese? That's all I have to say." Detrick challenged before walking away.

***Ringside***

"I do not want any music, so don't even think about playing it. The UK savior is speaking!" Jordan said as he walked out onto the stage with a UK flag on a pole. He continued to walk down the ramp as he spoke. "I am sick and tired, of everyone in the back and in the crowd saying that it was a cowardly move attacking Wade Barrett after his match. It's not cowardly, it's called strategic. When Barrett insulted my in ring ability, I was not going to let it slide. So, when Barrett comes out tonight, he is not going to get happy go lucky Jordan King. He is going to get the Jordan King who couldn't give two shits about what these fans or you think. Barrett you are going to get the Jordan King, who is going to take your head off." Jordan proclaimed, and dropped the microphone.

_Rebel Son by, CFO$ begins to play._

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing from, Preston, England, weighing in at two hundred forty six pounds, Bad News Barrett!" Eden announced, and Bad News Barrett walked out onto the stage. "And his opponent already in the ring…" Eden was about to announce Jordan, but he put a finger over her lips telling her to be quiet.

Barrett stepped into the ring, and went for his signature taunt, but Jordan didn't waste anytime in kicking Barrett in the side of the head. Jordan began to kick Barrett while he was down, before hitting him with a moonsault, landing his knees right on Barrett's head. Jordan picked him right back up to his feet, and locked him in a headlock before planting him with the Royal Ending.

Jordan then went over to the corner, and grabbed the flag, took it off the pole, and draped it over Barrett's motionless body. Jordan stood over Barrett victorious before walking backstage.

***Backstage***

"Hey Paige!" Lillian shouted from across the hall, and quickly ran down Paige.

"What do you want, Lillian?" Paige asked.

"What do you think I want? I want a rematch for that Divas Championship.' Lillian demanded.

"I don't know I think Adley may deserve a chance after beating someone that quickly." Paige stated.

"No, she does not, and I will prove it to you in a number one contenders match next week. Me vs Adley White, and the winner gets to fight Paige for the title." Lillian suggested.

"You know what, that's a great idea. I'll take it, now if you could just find Teddy Long to have him book the match. No one has seen him since Sunday, luckily he had this show mostly planned out, and we didn't need him with Angle here." Paige responded.

"Okay, I'll find Angle. Then, I will show you who deserves a chance at beating you." Lillian stormed off, and Paige turned around right into Troy Mercer.

"Sorry!" They both apologized.

"Hey, you're Troy right? New guy?" Paige questioned and Troy nodded. "Great match out there tonight, I think you are going to go far." Paige said and walked away, but not before stealing one last glance at Troy.

_And the first part of Havoc has come to a close. What did you think? Be sure to stay tuned for part 2 coming soon._

_Also, I have been getting a lot of ideas about ACW, and some of them don't exactly mesh with the tone of the story. So I am thinking about making an ACW short stories compilation, where you get to chose what I write about. There will be a poll, or you could just leave a review on your opinions, and if people want it, I will give a more in depth description._


	23. Havoc Episode 4 Part 2

"Has anyone seen Rick?" Michael questioned as he scoured the halls, only to be meet get a no from everyone he asked. He checked behind everything he thought was big enough to house a person, and still came up empty. He began to panic as the loss of his new friend and tag team partner began to sink in. He slammed against a crate, and looked up at the ceiling before continuing on his search.

***Ringside***

"You can't help but feel bad for Michael." Jim Ross stated.

"Yeah, he just made his debut on Havoc, and has already lost a match and his tag team partner. One can only begin to imagine what Dan and Kyle have in store for Rick, or where they have even taken him." Corey agreed.

_The Fighter by, Gym Class Heroes begins to play._

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Detroit, Michigan, weighing in at one hundred eighty five pounds, AJ Turner!" Eden announced and AJ ran out onto the stage. AJ ran down the ramp, high fiving one side on his way down, before sliding into the ring. AJ stood on the middle rope before hopping down and waiting in the middle of the ring.

_Night Of Gold by, CFO$ begins to play._

"And his opponent, from Montreal, Quebec, Canada, weighing in at two hundred seventy pounds, making his ACW debut, Victor Lyles!" Eden announced and Victor stepped onto the stage.

Victor stood at exactly six feet five inches, and had an extremely pale complexion. He had long black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, and a neatly trimmed beard. He had a muscular build that had a tattoo of a minotaur on the left shoulder. He wore a pair of black and red trunks with matching wrestling boots. Black wristbands, and elbow, knee, and kick pads were added along with a black leather jacket.

Victor continuously pointed at himself as he made his way to the ring, before hopping onto the apron and stepping into the ring. Victor stepped right up to AJ, instantly towering over him. AJ didn't back down however, and the referee separated the two before they could fight each other.

The referee rang the bell, and AJ took Victor off guard with a dropkick right out of the gate. AJ then immediately climbed to the top rope, and attempted a 450 splash. Victor was able to roll out of the way however, and AJ was forced to roll out of it. Both men made it back to their feet, and ran at each other. Victor missed a clothesline, and AJ hopped onto the middle rope before connecting with a moonsault. AJ stayed down for the cover.

"One...T." Victor was able to push AJ off of him and roll out of the ring. Victor faced the ramp with his hands around his hips, while the referee yelled at him to get back into the ring. Victor turned around, only to be knocked down by AJ who had flipped over the top rope. AJ landed on his feet, and jumped onto the top of the barricade as he pumped his fist in the air.

AJ rolled Victor back into the ring at a count of three, and waited on the apron for Victor to get back to his feet. AJ hopped onto the top rope, and attempted a clothesline but Victor caught him in mid air. Victor then swung him around his body, before hitting the Go Home Driver. Victor dusted off his hands before picking him back up to his feet, not quite satisfied enough to go into the cover.

Victor irish whipped AJ into the corner, and went charging after him. AJ however, boosted himself using the top rope, and attempted to go over Victor. Victor's height came into play though, and he caught AJ's legs on his shoulders before throwing them up and kicking AJ square in the chest.

"Is that all you got?" Victor questioned as he picked AJ back up and set him backwards on the top turnbuckle. Victor climbed up to the middle ropes, and wrapped his hands around AJ's chest. Victor went to german suplex him off the top, but AJ held onto the turnbuckle with all his strength. AJ headbutted Victor, causing him to his grip on him. AJ did it once more, causing Victor to fall to the ground.

Victor crashed to the mat, but quickly made his way back to his feet. Unfortunately for him, AJ had turned around on the top rope. AJ hopped off the rope, Victor ducked expecting another clothesline when in fact AJ extended his legs into Victor's back hitting him with a mule kick. The force of the kick drove Victor into the middle turnbuckle head first.

Victor stumbled out of the corner backwards, and AJ turned him around. He latched onto Victor, before hitting him with an Asai DDT, in the middle of the ring. AJ hooked a leg, and the referee slid in for a count.

"One...Two...Thr." Victor was able to get his shoulder up at the last possible moment. AJ looked at the referee in disbelief. AJ got back up to his feet, and waited for Victor to get up to his knees. Victor got to one knee, and AJ charged at him looking for the step up Shining Wizard. Victor ducked it at the last second, causing AJ to land face first on the mat.

Victor took advantage, and turned AJ around before picking him off the ground and hitting him with a powerbomb. He didn't stop there though, and he picked him up twice more. Both had the same outcomes.

"And the strength of Victor coming into play right now." Corey stated.

"Yeah, AJ was just tossed like a ragdoll." Jim Ross said.

Victor wasn't done there, and picked AJ up to his feet once more before he hit a two handed chokeslam.

"And Reign of Lyle connects." Jim Ross cried, as Lyle rolled into the cover.

"One...Two...Three." The referee counted, and Victor got a smirk on his face.

"That's what I can do!" Victor shouted, and walked off without the referee even raising his hand.

AJ got up using the ropes to steady himself. The crowd began to applaud as he made his way to the other side of the ring to exit.

_The Offering by, Shaman's Harvest begins to play._

"Oh come on now!" Jim Ross yelled.

"He has no business being out there!" Corey Graves screamed, as Jordan King made his way onto the stage with a microphone in hand.

"Essh. Tough break out there AJ. You know a wise old man once told me that it was idiotic to throw my life away for these fans, and you know in the last fifteen minutes since my match, I have found out he was right. Just going out there and fighting, was the greatest thing I have ever done in a wrestling ring. So, I feel as though it would be wrong not to teach you what has already helped me greatly." Jordan offered, but AJ shook his head. "Oh well, you asked for it. Looks I'll have to beat it into you." Jordan dropped the microphone, and began walking to the ring. AJ stood ready, even though he clearly need a break.

_Break Orbit by, CFO$ begins to play._

Neville quickly ran down the ramp, to attack Jordan who turned around to face him. Jordan attempted a clothesline, but Neville ducked it and hopped onto the apron and middle rope before hitting Jordan with a moonsault. Neville landed on his feet, and went into the ring to join AJ, as Jordan got back to his feet.

"Next week, Neville! I'll see you next week!" Jordan shouted as he made his way up the ramp. AJ and Neville shook hands before going up the ramp themselves.

***Backstage***

"Yeah, I just don't think it's good for you to go into a match without knowing who your opponent is, but I will be at ringside for you and be cheering you all the way no matter what." Brooke stated to Ced as he ate a hotdog on a bun. Ced nodded, as Brooke almost fell into him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Victor said, after catching Brooke and bringing her back to her feet. Victor then went on his way, leaving Brooke and Ced. Brooke looked at him while he walked away, and Ced hardly seemed to noticed anything had transpired.

***Parking Lot***

Melanie is seen on the hood of her car, with her hands over her head. Byron approached her and attempted to get an interview.

"Melanie, at the beginning of the show…" Byron was cut off again.

"Does it look like I want to be interview right now. Get out of my sight, and leave me alone! I will not be humiliated like that!" Melanie screamed and Byron ran off.

***Vignette* **

_Untouchable by, John Cena begins to play._

An African-American male is shown on the screen powerbombing another man through a glass table.

He is then shown resting his arms up against a wall. The new angle shows he around six foot two, and has a medium fade haircut.

A close up is shown of his right eye before it cuts to more highlights of the extreme nature of this man's life.

"Next week, extreme is the new face of ACW." The man says, and on the screens it shows…

_Eddie Styles _

_The Xtreme Rapper_

_Coming to Havoc next week._

***Ringside***

"Wow! That's huge news." Corey exclaimed.

"Havoc is definitely about to get more extreme!" Jim Ross stated.

"Moving onto more huge news, interim GM Kurt Angle is in the ring now with the contract for the ACW Undisputed Championship match at Insane Encounter." Corey announced.

_Second Coming by, CFO$ begins to play._

Seth Rollins stepped out onto the stage, followed closely by Kane and The Big Show. Seth cockily patted his title while making his way down to the ring. He hopped over the top rope into the ring, and made his way onto the opposite side of the table where he grabbed a microphone.

"Well, look who still has the gold around his waist!" Seth pointed out, and the crowd gave a resounding boo. "I beat that wannabe Cody Fireheart in the middle of that ring, and yet I'm being forced into another match against him. To add to that there is a rumor going around that Cody has some special demands for his rematch against me. Personally I'm intrigued, so bring him out. Cody come on down."

_My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark by, Fall Out Boy begins to play._

Cody stepped out onto the stage, holding a clipboard with a contract attached to it in one hand and a microphone in the other.

"Well, thanks Rollins, I've always wanted to be on the Price Is Right." Cody said sarcastically. "All kidding aside, it is nice that you are so comfortable in there when you are protected by a giant and a demon." Cody stepped into the ring.

"What the hell is that? The contract is right here." Seth stated.

"Well, Seth you said something about a rumor going around that I had some special demands for this match. Turns out the rumor mill is right this time, and this contract I drafted up myself and it has the match that I desire. You say you beat me at Broken Bonds in the middle of that ring, and I can not argue that fact. What I can argue, is that if the Authority had not been at ringside it would have been me holding that title right now." Cody explained.

"Yeah, in your dreams. I am the man who defeated AJ Styles. I have never met a man I could not beat." Seth stated.

"No, you see Seth you keep bringing up AJ Styles. The thing is I was backstage watching that match, and from there it seems as though Kane and Big Show were there too. I might add that they were also in your number one contenders match to even get into that match. Need I go on Seth? The fact is you can't beat anyone without them by your side. Now is your chance to prove that. In this contract here, it's a normal one on one match. In this one however, the Authority is banned from ringside, and you can really prove to everyone here that you are not just a B plus player. Prove to everyone that you are not a paper champion, and take me on mano a mano." Cody disagreed.

"Are you crazy? I don't have to prove anything to you. I will sign Kurt Angle's contract right now, and then you are going to sign it, and we will both continue on our merry ways until Insane Encounter." Seth grabbed for the pen, but Cody stopped him as the crowd began to chant.

"Do you hear that Seth? Weak link! Weak link!" Cody chanted with the crowd. "Let me think about this. You are the weak link in the Authority. You were totally outclassed in the Shield. You were even the weak link in The Age of the Fall." Cody said and Seth almost jumped over the table, but Kane and Big Show held him back.

"Do you think this is funny?" Seth questioned.

"Absolutely, because I know you are better than this Seth. You just have to prove yourself. Sign this contract, and we can truly tell whether Seth Rollins is a fake or if he is the real deal." Cody said, and Seth grabbed the pen. He stared at Angle's contract, and then at Cody's contract. He sighed and opened Cody's contract and was about to sign it before Cody stopped him.

"Seth, I'm sorry, but I was just informed I have to tell you about the other clause in my contract." Cody stated.

"What do you mean?" Seth asked, and dropped the pen.

"Yes, Kane and Big Show are banned from ringside, however it will not just be a normal one on one match we will be having. This match we will be having is going to be a tables ladders and chairs match!' Cody announced, and Seth looked ready to flip the table over.

"You gotta be kidding me. I don't have time for this, I'm singing the actual contract." Seth said, but again Cody cut him off.

"Think this through Seth. Throughout your career you have been an innovator, always willing to take things to the next level. You jumped off the stands to prove to Evolution, what's so different now? You now have this burning desire to shut me up, and here is your chance to do it. A match where everything is legal, where everything is in play, and the winner is the one who incapacitates the person enough to climb the ladder and retrieve the title. Be the man, I know you can be Seth." Cody goated and Seth looked at Cody furiously. "I've already signed my contract, all I need for you to do is sign it to."

"Fine! You got your match." Seth stated, and quickly signed Cody's contract. Seth then stormed out of the ring, as Cody handed his contract to Kurt Angle, before leaving as well.

_I apologize for the short chapter, but there was really nothing I could do. I had already used everyone I could think of. Make sure to stay tuned for Rebellion episode 5 coming soon._


	24. Rebellion Episode 5 Part 1

**Tuesday, April 28, 2015**

**Verison Wireless Arena, Manchester, New Hampshire**

**Dare to Fly by, All Good Things begins to play.**

"Hello and welcome back everyone to Tuesday Night Rebellion! I'm Dean Ambrose joined by JBL. For those of you wondering where Joey is, after further inspection of his neck, Joey has had to go into surgery due to the actions of Joseph Palmer." Dean announced.

"It's very tragic, and we wish you the best Joey." JBL stated.

_Wolfpac by, WCW begins to play._

"The following opening contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, being accompanied by Alexa Bliss, from San Jose, California, weighing in at two hundred and five pounds, Alex Turner!" Greg Hamilton announced, and Alex walked out onto the stage followed closely by Alexa Bliss. He stood at the middle of the stage, as Alexa began to lead him down to the ring.

"And his opponent, already in the ring, from Charlotte, North Carolina, weighing in at two hundred and seven pounds, Brad Maddox!" Greg announced, and Alex wasted little time in attacking Brad.

The referee rang the bell, as Alex began to hammer away at Brad with numerous body kicks in the corner. The referee counted to four before he pulled Alex away from Brad. Alex held his hands up as the referee began to lecture him, before he went right back to attacking Brad. The referee again pulled him away at a count of four, and blocked Alex from doing it again.

The referee allowed Brad to get time to recover, before he moved out of Alex's way. Alex went at Brad again, but this time Brad knocked him down with a forearm. Brad then climbed up to the middle rope and connected with a dropkick. Alex rolled to the opposite turnbuckle to avoid any further offense, and he made his way back to his feet. Alexa stepped up onto the apron, and began to whisper something into Alex's ear.

Brad Maddox began to grow impatient and came running straight at Alex. Alex rolled out of the ring, causing Brad to almost collide with Alexa. Alexa screamed, as Brad came to a screeching halt in front of her. Brad was suddenly pulled down from behind, and the referee slid in to deliver the count.

"One...Two." Brad pushed Alex off of him at a count of two, and sat back up. Alex was waiting however, and kicked Brad right in the jaw. Brad then used the ropes to get back to his feet, and Alex ran right at him and hit Brad with a running knee. Alex fell into a cover.

"One...Two…Thr." The referee's hand almost hit the mat for the three, but Alex raised Brad's arm up. Alex smiled as he went into the far corner. He began to mock Shawn Michaels, and tune up the band in the corner before Brad made it back to his feet. Brad turned around right into a devastating Superkick by Alex. Alex then fell into the cover once again.

"One...Two...Three." The referee counted, and Alexa Bliss stepped into the ring and brought Alex back to his feet. The two embraced in the center of the ring, before Bliss stepped out and grabbed a microphone.

"That was just the beginning. Rebellion will become my show! Not Eric Bischoff's, not the Powers That Be, and definitely not my uncle's show. Mine, and we are going to mark this as the start of the Alex Turner era. In fact, I have already made my first firing, with the help of my lovely girlfriend. Now please, roll the footage." Alex stated, and the screen showed the inside of an empty women's locker room.

The footage was clearly captured on someone's phone, that was left on in the room. About five seconds into the video, Summer Rae walked into view carrying a gym bag. She made her way to her locker, which was where the camera was set up, and noticed a pink sticky note on her locker at eye level. Summer began to tear up, before falling down to her knees in front of her locker, and beginning to cry. She then quickly ran out the door, before the video stopped.

The crowd booed loudly, as Alex smiled happily, before dropping the microphone and leaving the ring.

"That little scumbag." Dean said absentmindedly.

"Phil and Eric better not let this slide. Alex needs to be taken care of now." Jim Ross stated. "Moving on, we have Renee Young standing by with ACW TV Champion, Chance Guevara." Jim transitioned.

***Interview Area***

"Thanks Jim. Now Chance, in the main event tonight, you have a championship rematch against a very game Adam Cole. What is your strategy going into this match?" Renee questioned.

"Strategy. I have no game plan. I don't need it against someone like Adam Cole. I will enter that ring with this title, kick Adam's ass, and leave with this title. That's my strategy." Chance answered, and tapped the title around his waist before walking off.

***Ringside***

"Chance a little confident going into his match against Adam Cole." Jim Ross stated.

"Maybe a little too confident. Adam Cole is not someone to be taken lightly." Dean explained.

_The World Belongs to Me by, My Darkest Days begins to play._

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, weighing in at two hundred and seventeen pounds, Joseph Palmer!" Greg Hamilton announced. Joseph waited longer than usual to step on stage, but when he did, he went through his normal routine with the stagehand. After sending the stagehand away, Joseph motioned towards the stage before Eva Marie and Tyler Breeze appeared alongside him. The three made their way to the ring, and waited on the far side of the ring for Joseph's opponent.

_Can't Tell Me Nothing by, Kanye West begins to play._

"And his opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Daniella Hawthorne, from Seattle, Washington, weighing in at one hundred and ninety eight pounds, Gale Hawthorne!" Greg announced, and Gale and Daniella stepped onto the stage. Gale wasted little time getting to the ring, leaving Daniella struggling to catch up. Gale rolled into the ring, and went straight towards the three in the ring, all three rolled out, and let Gale have his space.

The referee motioned for Palmer to get back into the ring, and he did it hesitantly. The referee backed Gale up to his corner, and went to ring the bell. However before he could, Palmer rolled back out of the ring and grabbed a microphone. Gale tried to follow him, but the referee blocked his path.

"You know what, I'm just not feeling it today. Besides I have already proven I can beat you, why should I embarrass you again?" Palmer was about to leave, when Gale slid under the ropes and ran at Palmer. Right as Gale was about to clothesline Palmer, he pulled Eva right in front of him.

"AHHH!" Eva screamed as Gale screeched to a halt in front of her. Before Gale had a chance to get around her, he was hit in the back of the head by Tyler Breeze's elbow. Gale crashed to the ground, almost landing on top of Eva. After he fell, Breeze and Palmer began their assault. Breeze held Gale up as Palmer began to tee off on the restrained Gale.

From the other side of the ring, Daniella came running to aid her brother. It was futile however as Eva hit her in the back with Greg Hamilton's chair. Palmer and Breeze rolled Gale into the ring, and Palmer rolled in after him.

Palmer picked Gale back up to his feet, before he lifted Gale onto his shoulders and hit an elevated gutbuster.

"Ring the bell!" Palmer shouted, as he fell into the cover. The referee obliged, and went to count.

"One...Two...Thr." Gale got his shoulder up, much to the surprise of Palmer, Breeze, and Eva.

"There we go Gale!" Dean exclaimed. "Show him that he can't win like that!"

"I gotta hand it to Gale, he is not giving up here." JBL admitted, as Palmer hooked Gale's leg in another pin attempt.

"One...Two." Gale again lifted his shoulder up, and Palmer shot up into the referee's face.

"Count it!" Palmer whined. Before he could start a rant however, Gale rolled him up in a schoolboy. The referee slid into the third count of the night, much quicker than he had for Palmer.

"One...Two." Palmer pushed Gale off of him, and almost hit the referee as he rolled back into the corner. Gale didn't give Palmer the time to roll out of the ring, and was right on him with a huge European uppercut.

Palmer fell into the mat, and tried to roll out of the ring. Gale grabbed his leg however, and dragged him back into the middle of the ring. Gale looked as though he was about to go below the belt, but Tyler Breeze interrupted any plans. Fortunately for Gale, he heard Breeze running towards him and ducked his clothesline. Breeze rebounded off the ropes, and Gale gave him a taste of his own medicine with a spinning heel kick connecting with Breeze's jaw.

"Get up!" Gale screamed, as Breeze slowly crawled towards the ropes.

At the same time, Eva quietly rolled Palmer out of the ring and began to bring him up the ramp. Eva and Palmer made it almost halfway up the ramp when Eva was sent crashing to the ground, bringing Palmer down with her. Daniella, who had knocked Eva down with a forearm, picked Eva back up to her feet by her hair. Daniella held Eva by her hair, as she whipped her into the barricade.

"Hell yeah!" Daniella shouted in victory, before she rushed to join Gale in the ring. Gale smiled at her as she rolled in, and began to discuss.

"Are you ready." Gale chuckled, and Daniella smiled and nodded.

"Of course, it's about time we could pull this out." Daniella answered, and Gale went over to Breeze.

Gale irished whipped Breeze into the opposite corner, and Daniella walked up to the staggered Breeze. She let Breeze recovered a little before swiftly and aggressively kicking him below the belt. Breeze fell over in agony, but the siblings did not stop there. Gale picked Breeze back up before executing a dropkick and slamming Breeze's face into the mat in succession.

Palmer looked on from the top of the stage, as Gale and Daniella stared him down. Palmer got back up to his feet, with a small smirk on his face. He mockingly waved at the Hawthrone's before turning his back on them and heading backstage.

Gale and Daniella hugged victoriously, before they went backstage themselves.

***Interview Area***

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome my guest at this time, Ryan Keys!" Renee Young announced, and Ryan Keys stepped into view. "Now Ryan, last week you tried to reconcile with Daniella Hawthorne, however due to loyalty to her brother, Daniella refused to accept your apology. What are your feelings about this?" Renee questioned, and Ryan sighed deeply.

"Renee, you should know that relationships don't always work out. I just got to move on, and accept that Daniella is too caught up in her brother to realize what a Palmer clone he is. I speak the truth, and put it all out in that ring. Gale, like Palmer, would rather weasel their way into and out of matches. At Broken Bonds, it should have been me vs Palmer. Gale however had to have his way, like he always has in life, and get into the match. He couldn't be happy with his so called "friend" getting his revenge, and decided he needed the spotlight. Next week it's going to be me versus Gale, and no one is going to stop me from showing him that you don't mess with Ryan Keys!" Ryan explained.

"Don't tell me you forgot about the match you already have next week." A man stated as he walked onto the screen.

This man had an evenly caramel toned complexion which matched his coffee brown eyes. He had golden blonde hair that was done up in a pompadour fade style. He had a sculpted jawline, with a very defined abdominal area. He wore a simple black suit with a red tie.

"Ladies and gentleman, Josiah Sanùra!" Renee announced.

"Thanks Renee. Now how about it, Ryan?" Josiah asked.

"Did you not just hear what I said?" Ryan questioned.

"Hn." Josiah responded, and Ryan was about to retort when Co-General Manager, Phil Turner stepped in between the two, pushing Renee almost off the screen.

"Ryan, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you will not be fighting Gale next week." Phil announced, and Ryan turned to walk away. "Alone that is… Next week the main event will be Ryan Keys and Joseph Palmer versus Josiah Sanùra and Gale Hawthorne. See you then." Phil exited, and Ryan let out an exasperated breath.

"Just great." Ryan muttered to himself as he walked away, leaving Josiah and Renee.

Josiah turned to Renee, and gave her a gentle hug before turning to leave.

***Women's Locker Room***

"What the…" Mickie began as she stared over at Caridee's locker. She walked towards it and her suspicions were confirmed. Caridee's locker was lined with pictures of her and Caridee that she didn't even know she took.

"Hey there, Mickie!" Caridee greeted from behind Mickie, causing Mickie to jump in fright.

"Caridee this has gone too far!" Mickie claimed, and Caridee's smile instantly turned from a smile into a scowl.

"You don't like me anymore." Caridee implied, and began to get closer to Mickie.

"No, that's not what I said at all." Mickie stated, but Caridee lunged at her. The locker room became alerted as soon as the scuffle started, and they quickly separated the two.

***Ringside***

_Get On Your Knees by, Rage Against the Machine begins to play._

"The following women's contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by, Jade Kayushi, from Mexico City, Mexico, Michelle Martinez!" Greg Hamilton announced, as Michelle Martinez made her way onto the stage. Jade Kayushi spread propaganda about her client in Japanese to the fans, as Michelle constantly flexed on her way to the ring. Michelle hardly got into the ring before the next theme began to play.

_Imaginary by, Evanescence begins to play._

"And her opponent from, Detroit, Michigan, Violet!" Greg announced, and Violet rolled out onto the stage with a filled shopping cart. On the top of the pile of objects was a microphone which Violet picked up when she reached the middle of the stage.

The music cut as she made her way to the front of the shopping cart.

"This should be good!" Dean exclaimed with a wide grin on his face.

"Geez Dean, if I didn't know any better, I would say you moved on from Honour." JBL joked.

"Hello, Michelle. I would call you something like a sore loser, but i believe actions speak louder than words do. Which is exactly why I brought this along with me today. I wouldn't be the Princess of Extreme if I did anything less. Now Michelle, you costed me a chance at winning the most prestigious title that ACW has to offer, and for that I feel it is only fair that I offer a little retribution. The thing is I am not an unfair woman, so I'm only going to bring one weapon down to that ring." Violet announced, and began to dig around in her cart.

"How about I come down to that ring and whip your ass with a simple steel chair? Nah, that was already used today. Ohh, how about this baseball bat. I do like Sting, but I think I will save that for another day. Ahh, I got it. Why didn't I choose this first?" Violet asked herself aloud as she pulled out a two by four wrapped in barbed wire. Violet ran down to the ring, having made her decision, and slid right through Michelle's legs.

Michelle turned around and charge Violet. Violet swung with the two by four, but Michelle ducked it. Instead of hitting Michelle, the two by four left VIolet's hands and struck Jade Kayushi in the leg.

Jade fell onto the mat, and clutched her leg in pain as blood began to spew out from the wound.

Michelle looked concerned for her friend, but quickly refocused on Violet. The referee called the EMTs out for Jade before ringing the bell.

Michelle charged straight at Violet and scooped her up before ramming her into the turnbuckle. She let her fall a little until Violet was at the right height to be met with a barrage of shoulder thrusts.

The referee counted to four before he pulled Michelle out of the corner. Michelle instantly pushed past him though, but was met with two shoes in the face, courtesy of Violet. Michelle staggered back slightly before going back to try again. Violet attempted the same strategy, but this time Michelle grabbed her legs and rested them atop her shoulders.

Michelle turned her back to the corner and attempted to powerbomb Violet. This backfired however, as Violet was able to executed a brilliant hurricanrana counter. Michelle fell to the ground, and rolled into the ropes. She used the ropes to get back to her feet, and turned back to face Violet. RIght as she turned around, Violet hit her with a dropkick, knocking Michelle over the top rope.

"And Violet is surprising us all here." JBL stated.

"I don't think this is a surprise at all. If there is anyone that can fend off Michelle Martinez, it's the Princess of Extreme." Dean responded.

Violet noticed Michelle beginning to get back to her feet, and climbed to the top turnbuckle. She waited for Michelle to turn around before launching herself off the ropes, and crashing right into Michelle. Both women fell to the ground, but Violet rolled right back up. Not long after, Michelle began to get back up to her feet again.

Violet ran right at Michelle as she got up to her feet, but Michelle lifted Violet up and over her head. Violet landed on the apron however, and stepped back into the ring.

Michelle stepped onto the apron, and was about to step into the ring when Violet again hit a dropkick, knocking her off the apron.

"Nine...Ten." The referee counted, and rang the bell. Violet laughed in the ring as Michelle glared at her intensely. Violet motioned for her to get into the ring, and Michelle stepped onto the apron.

Michelle faked getting into the ring, before opting to stay on the apron. That's when Violet was pushed from behind by a limping Jade right into Michelle's waiting arms. Michelle locked Violet in a bear hug as she dragged her over the top rope and up the stage.

Violet elbowed Michelle in the back with no success. Instead, it only made Michelle grip tighter. Michelle dropped her in front of Violet's shopping cart of weapons, and cracked her knuckles. Michelle picked Violet back up, this time with her arms wrapping around he waist. Michelle hooked Violet under her shoulder and lifted her up for a Michelle bomb. This time however, she lined her up and planted Violet right into her own shopping cart. The sound of crunching weapons, could be heard as well as a loud grunt of pain from Violet. Michelle moved to the back of the cart before grabbing the handle and pushing it straight off the side of the stage.

"Oh my god!" Dean and JBL shouted in honor of Joey.

"That might have killed her." JBL said.

Michelle smiled as she looked down at the battered and defeated Violet. She made sure the cameraman got a good shot of her flexing over VIolet, before heading backstage.

***Corridor***

Renesa can be seen walking through a long hallway, passing and saying hi to many backstage employees.

"The ACW Women's Champion is on her way to the ring. Renesa, Ashlyn Riker, the contract signing is up next." Dean announced.

_Sorry for being gone for so long. WWE has just not helped my motivation to write at all. Thankfully my friend introduced me to Insane Championship Wrestling, and I gained my passion back. Stay tuned for Part 2 of Rebellion episode 5._


	25. Rebellion Episode 5 Part 2

_Queen Of The Night by, Whitney Houston begins to play._

"Ladies and gentleman please welcome to the ring, the number one contender for the American Crusade Wrestling Women's Championship, Ashlyn Riker!" Eric Bischoff announced, as he stood at the end of a table beside Phil Turner. Ashlyn walked onto the ramp, followed closely by her friend Bella Hotchner. The two were dressed in formal attire, and they quickly made their way into the ring. They shook hands with both general managers, before standing behind the table on the far side.

_Firefly by, Breaking Benjamin begins to play._

"Now, let me introduce to you, the Women's Champion, Renesa!" Phil Turner announced, and the lights around the arena dimmed as they were replaced by flashing gold lights. Renesa walked out onto the stage as a lone bright spotlight shined on her. The spotlight showed that she did not dress up for the signing, and opted to wear just her normal ring gear. Renesa slowly made her way to the ring, and did not shake hands with any of the general managers. Renesa took her spot, opposite of Ashlyn, and took a seat.

"Ashlyn, Renesa, two weeks from now you two will meet at Insane Encounter for the American Crusade Wrestling Women's Championship. The match will be one fall to a finish, and any finish that results in a disqualification or countout will cause the Women's Championship to stay with the current holder. By signing this contract, you acknowledge these facts and must compete in the match." Eric read off the contract to both of the women. Renesa grabbed a microphone off the table, and cut Eric off from reading any further.

"Just shut up Eric, I know what the damn contract says. However I feel like there should have been an opt out clause put in there, because the look on Ashlyn's face right now screams fear. Guess I shouldn't blame her though, I am destined to be one of the greatest competitors in ACW history, while Ashlyn here thought she going to a ball apparently." Renesa commented, and Ashlyn didn't let her go any further before she picked up another microphone for herself.

"Real funny, Renesa. At least I look like I actually care about this signing, and didn't just roll out of bed." Ashlyn responded.

"I find it hilarious that you have the nerve to question if I care about this. I have been wrestling since I was in my teens, and you just started two years ago. I applaud you for making it here so fast, but the fact is that you just can't handle being in the ring with me. I guarantee no Air Force training could prepare you for what I can dish out." Renesa shot back.

"I may have just started my wrestling career, but I have made one hell of a first impression. In just two years I have done what it has taken you eight years to do. That doesn't just happen by accident. I have proven that given the opportunity, I can beat people in the ring that have years of experience over me… You make fun of my military background, but it has prepared me for situations like this. Being an underdog, not expected to make it, and expected to fall behind better athletes." Ashlyn began, but Renesa jumped in.

"I'm going to stop you there because, not only is a load of that sob story you're going into bs, you also claim to be the underdog. I am for sure that you were probably bigger than some of the guys there, and you sure as hell aren't out of shape. Now before you say anything else, I'm going to sign the contract and get out of here." Renesa stated, and picked up the pen before signing the contract. Renesa then rolled the chair away from the table and fell through the middle rope, landing on her feet and instantly began heading up the ramp.

"I hope you know, that I am not to be taken lightly Renesa! Whether you like it or not, I am taking that Championship from you at Insane Encounter!" Ashlyn shouted before setting the microphone on the table and signing the contract. Eric held up the contract and gave it to Phil as the four in the ring exited one after another.

"There we have it. The match is now official. Ashlyn Riker versus Renesa at Insane Encounter for the American Crusade Wrestling Women's Championship." Dean restated.

***Commercial Break***

_Come one, come all. Destiny awaits. For one lucky man, their dreams can become reality with a United States Championship Open Challenge._

_Also, when a man is denied what he wants what are the repercussions. The Man that Gravity Forgot Neville, takes on the self appointed UK savior, Jordan King. This Friday at 8/7 central only on the American Crusade Wrestling Network. _

***Ringside***

_One Finger and a Fist by, Drowning Pool begins to play._

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by, Carter Sullivan. From, the Isle of Samoa, weighing in at two hundred sixty seven pounds, David Jackson!" Greg Hamilton announced, and David stepped onto the stage. Carter followed out slightly behind David, as he began to pace across the top of the ramp. David finally came to a stop and quickly made his way down to the ring. He hopped onto the apron and stepped into the ring. He bounced off the opposite corner and waited for his opponent.

_Ain't No Make Believe by, Stonefree Experience begins to play._

"And his opponent, being accompanied to the ring by The Miz. From Los Angeles, California, weighing in at two hundred and fifteen pounds, one half of the current ACW Tag Team Champions, John Morrison!" Greg announced and The Miz and Morrison stepped onto the stage. The champions did their usual slow motion routine before stepping into the ring.

The referee gave the two duos time to converse before telling Miz and Carter to vacate the ring. As soon as they did the referee motioned for the bell.

The match began and David charged straight at Morrison. David was able to pin Morrison into a corner and began to attack him with giant chops to the chest. After three, Morrison finally ducked and rolled out of the corner. David turned right around into several leg kicks from Morrison. Morrison successfully landed them all and got David to fall to his knees. Morrison, seeing his opportunity grabbed David by the neck and attempted a moonlight drive. Morrison executed it and went straight into the cover.

"One...Tw." David lifted Morrison off of him, and brought himself back to his feet bringing Morrison up with him. Morrison attempted to get David to let go, but to no avail as he was thrown up onto David's shoulders and was dropped to the mat courtesy of a Samoan drop.

"Morrison may have bitten off more than he could chew tonight here in David Jackson." JBL commented.

"Like you can underestimate a member of the legendary Anoa'i family. Morrison and the Miz definitely have something hidden up their sleeve." Dean stated.

David let Morrison get back up to his hands and knees before dropping down to his level and, kneeing him in the ribs. Morrison fell onto his back from the impact and began to try and roll out of the ring, He had almost made it when David caught up to him and pulled him back into the middle of the ring. Morrison tried to kick him off, but David caught his leg and brought it up and wrapped it around his neck. Morrison struggled slightly before David fully locked in the stretch muffler.

"What a unique maneuver!" JBL shouted.

"I haven't seen this move executed this great since former World Champion Brock Lesnar used it over a decade ago!" Dean exclaimed.

Morrison screamed in agony as David kept wrenching his leg harder and harder. Morrison stared longingly at the ropes that seemed like a mile away. Morrison attempted to move towards the ropes, but David prevented him from moving anywhere.

The Miz noticing his partners dilemma rolled into the ring and ran straight at David. Before he could get there however, the referee stepped in between him and David. David let go of the hold and walked behind the referee as he backed The Miz out of the ring. The Miz stepped out of the ring, holding his hands up in mock surrender. He turned and noticed Carter staring him down. Miz backed up from Carter, who continued to stare him down without moving.

David stared out at Miz, and was about to turn back around when he was pulled down from behind, by a Morrison schoolboy.

"One...Two...Th." David pushed Morrison off of him, and Miz's eyes widened out of the ring. Morrison tried to take advantage of David getting up and ran at him, looking to strike him with his knee. David however caught his knee, and brought himself back to his feet while still holding Morrison's knee.

Morrison usually would have gone for an enzuigiri, but due to the stretch muffler earlier, he could not use his leg to the best of his abilities. Morrison instead opted to try a backflip kick. He broke free of David's grasp and flipped away from David, but missed his target. Morrison didn't get the chance to make up for his mistake as he was quickly picked up by his hair.

David threw him against the ropes and on the rebound, David hit Morrison with a spear.

"And David almost cut Morrison in half with that spear." Dean yelled at the top of his lungs, as David went hooked Morrison's bad leg. Miz tried to slide back into the ring, but before he could Carter came from the side and hit Miz with a clothesline.

"One...Two...Three." The referee counted and David slowly rose back to his feet. Carter rolled back into the ring and congratulated David before raising his arm high up in the air.

_I'm Back by, Jim Johnson begins to play._

"It's Co-GM Eric Bischoff." JBL announced.

Eric stopped on the edge of the stage and applauded David. Carter looked suspicious as David seemed to care less about Eric and more about the departing Miz and Morrison.

"It seems as though Eric Bischoff is here to offer his support to what very well could likely be the new ACW Tag Team Champions." JBL suggested.

***Backstage***

_A close up of a door with Gale's nameplate on it is shown. The camera zooms out slightly to reveal a man walking up to the door. The man knocks and the door is answered by Gale._

Gale almost punches the man, who we can only half see, but stops mid way through it.

"Woah, woah, woah." The man shouts. "No need to get hostile. I just came here to talk." The man states.

"Really? What the hell could you possibly want to talk about with me?" Gale questioned.

"Just simple business. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, or so they say." The man responded and Gale nodded.

"What gives you any thought that I would help you after all you have said about me and have done to my sister?" Gale questioned further.

"I hardly see what the past has to do with anything right now. Now let's just discuss a simple partnership and destroy the common enemy. Then we can move on with our lives." The man explained and Gale was about to counter when the man stepped in. "Just give me five minutes. I think we can work something out. Besides, one enemy is enough to deal with. I know that myself. Why not forge an alliance with one to take out another." The man waited for Gale's response.

"You have exactly five minutes. If you don't persuade me, you will be leaving the arena in a stretcher." Gale answered and stepped out of the man's way before closing the door.

***Ringside***

"Who could that have been?" JBL asked.

"I don't have the slightest idea. It is apparently someone who shares a common interest with Gale though, which could be most people on the roster. Moving on, the main event is up next. A Broken Bonds rematch. The former TV Champion Adam Cole versus the current TV Champion Chance Guevarra. Be…. I…" Dean tried to continue, but was continually cut out by static. Eventually the static took over and the Rebellion announce team was replaced with a darkened room.

_The camera in the room before steading out, and as soon as the camera steadied, a man jumped into view. The camera lost focus slightly before coming back and revealing Jimmy Wolf._

"So...this is Rebellion. So much more boring than I was expecting. For those of you who don't know me, my name is Jimmy Wolf, and I am the smartest man to have ever lived. Not only will I take over Havoc with ease, I will take over this show as well. The thing is, I could easily do this all by myself, but I want to take my time. Watch your backs everyone many here follow me without hesitation. No one out there is immune to my power. I can have anyone whenever I want. Consider yourself warned." Jimmy warned and left the camera's view to reveal five dark chairs in the distance. In them, two were filled with unidentifiable figures.

_The static took over the screen again before Dean and JBL popped back on screen with terrified looks on their faces._

"We are sorry about that. Technical difficulties are bound to happen when we are live." Dean explained.

_Something For You by, Vox begins to play._

Adam Cole stepped out onto the stage, looking a little spook as well. He quickly shook it off though and made his way to the ring quicker than usual.

_Beware by, Death Grips begins to play._

Chance Guevarra walked out onto the stage with his TV championship hanging from his shoulder. He patted his title twice before running down to the ring and sliding under the bottom rope. He popped back up to his feet and came face to face with Adam. Neither man backed down until the referee separated the two individuals.

Greg Hamilton stepped into the middle of the ring as Adam and Chance took their places in opposite corners.

"The following main event bout is scheduled for one fall and is for the American Crusade Wrestling Television Championship. Introducing first the challenger, from Panama City, Florida, weighing in at two hundred and five pounds, Adam Cole!" Greg announced.

Adam stepped out of the corner slightly and raised his arms high in the air.

"ADAM COLE BAYBAY!" Adam shouted before returning to the corner.

"And his opponent, from The Caribbean, weighing in at two hundred and forty pounds, he is the current American Crusade Wrestling Television Champion, Chance Guevarra!" Greg announced.

Chance chose to stay in the corner and simply raise the belt before handing it off to the referee. The referee went over to both men, and did a complete pat down of the wrestlers before returning to the spot that Greg Hamilton had just vacated. He held the TV championship in the air, making sure to show it to all sides of the audience before handing it to Greg outside the ring.

The referee motioned for the bell, and the fight was on. Both men charged straight at each other and met in the middle of the ring. Chance gained the upperhand by taking Cole down with a double leg takedown and beginning to rain down fists on Cole.

"And Chance's MMA background coming into play right here." JBL stated.

"Adam does not want to get into a fist fight with Chance here. Adam needs to bring this match down to his pace. He does not need to try and work up to Chance." Dean explained.

Cole was able to roll Chance on him and take control by applying a headscissors. Cole hit Chance in the chest with forearm after forearm, trying to knock the wind out of him. It was unsuccessful however, as Chance was able to pry Cole's legs apart and regain the upperhand.

Chance picked Cole back up to his feet after a well placed elbow to the chin, and grabbed one leg and raised it. From the position Chance threw Cole halfway across the ring with a T-Bone suplex.

Cole fell right in front of a corner, and used it to get back to his feet. He turned around just in time to avoid Chance's charging shoulder tackle. Chance rammed straight first into the steel ring post, and Cole quickly executed a cover when Chance fell.

"One." The referee counted before Chance got his good shoulder up into the air. Adam Cole, not taking any chances, immediately went to work on the arm. Cole held Chance's arm to the mat as he elevated himself before dropping a knee on the arm. He followed it up with another one before rolling Chance onto his stomach and locking in the fujiwara armbar.

The referee didn't even get to ask Chance if he wanted to submit, because Chance was able to roll Cole right off of him. Both men got back to their feet at the exact same time, and began an intense staredown. Cole broke it after a couple of seconds, and ran straight at Chance. This proved to be a mistake on Cole's part however, as Chance jumped into the air and hit Cole with a spinning heel kick.

"And Cole, not acting like the veteran here tonight." JBL commented.

"It's not like Adam to be so unfocused. Then again that championship meant a lot to him, and he would do anything to get it back." Dean reasoned.

Chance lifted Cole back to his feet, and irish whipped him towards the ropes. Chance waited for the rebound, which never came, as Cole held onto the ropes. Chance, changing plans, ran straight at Cole who pulled the ropes down causing him to fall over to the other side.

Chance didn't waste anytime in rolling back in however, and was caught with an elbow to the back of the head by Cole. Cole hit Chance with another elbow just to be safe, before lifting Chance back up. Cole locked Chance in a headlock and began to bring Chance to the ground.

Chance fought it however, and threw Cole into the ropes. This time Cole did bounce off of them, and was able to duck Chance's clothesline. Cole turned around right behind Chance, and hit him with a german suplex.

"Now, the experience of Adam Cole beginning to shine." Dean stated.

"Chance is starting to show his inexperience as well. Success in the octagon has not always meant instant success inside the squared-circle." JBL said.

Adam went for a cover, but decided against it at the last second. Instead he picked Chance back up to his feet, and lifted him into the air, suplex style. Instead of dropping him to the ground, Cole dropped Chance head first onto his knee.

"That's gotta be it!" JBL shouted.

"One...Two...Th." Chance got his shoulder up, and shocked the announcers.

"I thought Cole was going to regain his championship right there." Dean stated.

"Come on, count the three!" Adam Cole whined before turning his attention back to Chance. Chance got back to his knee, and pushed Cole away from him before he could pick him back up.

Chance moved up to one knee, and was quickly taken down by a shining wizard.

"Shining wizard! Will this be enough?" Dean queried.

"One...Two...Th." The referee counted before Chance again got his shoulder up.

Adam with a look of desperation in his face picked Chance back up to his feet, and set Chance up for Florida Key. He took too much time however, as Chance began to use the back of his head to smash Cole.

Cole was forced to let go, and was instantly hit by a pele kick from Chance. Cole fell to the mat, as Chance wandered over to the corner and waited patiently for Cole to get back up. After around thirty seconds Cole got back up to his feet, and turned around right into a Mat Down Spear.

"One...Two...Three." The referee counted and Chance rose back up to his feet victorious. Chance was awarded his championship, and kicked Adam Cole out of the ring. Chance held his championship high in the air, before exiting the ring and throwing the championship over his shoulder as the show came to a close.

* * *

_AN:_

_Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed the final part of Rebellion episode 5. Now there are some things that have caught my attention that need to be brought up._

_Number one. The ACW short stories compilation is ready to be written. All I need is a name and how the story will be formatted. Whether it will be an actual unrelated short story comp. or if it will be formatted like a TV Show. It's up to you._

_Number two. Several people have asked me to do a Q&amp;A of sorts about me and what I write. Again I leave it up to you to decide if you would be interested._

_Finally Number three. The holidays are here which means it's a time for giving and seeing your family. While I will not be able to write new chapters during this time, I have episode 5 of Havoc completed that I can upload at any time. I look forward to writing again ASAP. Until then, happy holidays._


	26. Choices

Hello everyone, it's been a while and several people have been wondering where ACW has been. In truth, I have no excuse so I will not try to give one. I have recently have been slowly transitioning back onto the sight and finally have the confidence to write again.

The thing is that American Crusade Wrestling is now over one year old, and most of the people from the beginning are no longer following the story or just not even on the site. With that said I am still willing to continue American Crusade Wrestling as is; however I am also open to the possibility of starting a new OC company.

This new OC company will be able to feature some OCs who never debuted, OCs that

didn't get submitted in time, and of course, some old favorites.

Leave a review or message me to let me know if I should continue ACW or start a new OC company. (If you select the new company, make sure to let me know your opinion on who should be brought over from ACW.)

Here is a preview of the match card for the next episode of ACW, and the opening paragraph of the new OC company.

_**Havoc Episode 5 Match Card:**_

_Michael Crews vs. Victor Lyles_

_Troy Mercer vs. AJ Turner_

_Adley White vs. Paige (Divas Championship)_

_Detrick Cyrus vs. Kyle Frost w/ Dan Miles_

_Jordan King vs. Neville_

_Ced vs. ? (US Championship)_

_&amp; more…._

_**New OC Company Preview: **_

"From the ashes of the pro wrestling industry, we rise!"

After the fall of ACW, the American pro wrestling industry is crumpled. Most scour for other employment options, while those few loyal to the business scramble together to create Phoenix Championship Wrestling. Made mostly of unknown hopefuls hoping to bring the wrestling business back to it's glory days, PCW is also complemented with several top independent and former ACW wrestlers.

"Hey, come here!" My best friend shouts from across the room.

"What now?" I asked irritated. "If you broke the laptop again I swear, you will not be getting to use anything else ever again."

"No, I didn't this time. You should trust me by now you know." My friend motions towards the monitor of the laptop. I followed his gaze and saw a the letters **PCW **on dark orange across the screen.

"What's this?" I questioned.

"This is the opportunity you have been waiting for!" My best friend screamed into my ear, as he scrolled down further to reveal the full name of the company. My heart almost stopped when I read it aloud.

"Is this real?" I tried to reason.

"No, I just decided to make up a fake website to see your reaction, OF COURSE IT'S REAL! It also says here, that they are going to be holding open tryouts at their next show. ' My best friend announced.

I stood motionless, unable to speak due to my excitement. I had been waiting for this moment for years now. Four years ago I had stood in the ACW performance center for the first time, until one week later it was reduced in size to accommodate the company's financial trouble, and I was sent packing.

I had been waiting for a chance like that to open up every since, and now here it was.

"Well what are you waiting for?" My best friend asked as he offered me the chair.


	27. A Fond & Affectionate Farewell

I have to say I'm going to miss the times I have had with this story. From all of the interesting characters, the loving readers, and the amount of time spent on this story. I can say that I'm lucky though to have something that was so beloved, that readers were sad to see it go.

When coming to this decision in the last twenty-four hours, I definitely had doubts but ultimately the votes were overwhelmingly in favor of a new PCW company and I feel like you know what's best for the story.

ACW will not die entirely however, as some of the OCs will live on in PCW. A list of them is provided below. Make sure to let me know if I missed any, make sure to check out PCW, and with that, I bid ACW a fond and affectionate farewell.

_**Returning Characters:**_

AJ Turner

Alex Carter

Alex Turner

Brian Pearson

Ced

Cody Fireheart

Daniella Hawthorne

Detrick Cyrus

Gale Hawthorne

Honour Wallace

Jimmy Wolf

Jordan King

Joseph Palmer

Josiah Sanura

Michael Crews

Michelle Martinez

Renesa

Rick Washington

Ryan Keys

Victor Lyles


End file.
